


Held For Ransom

by Fairylights4672



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Badass Newt (Maze Runner), But he's literally the most unbothered captive ever, Chucks a cabin boy cuz he's a lad, F/F, M/M, Minho's Thomas' first mate, Newt low-key has stockholm syndrome, Stockholm Syndrome, They kidnap Newt, Thomas is a pirate captain, Thomas is done with Newts shit, Who doesn't love a Pirate AU, Why isn't he scared dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 65,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylights4672/pseuds/Fairylights4672
Summary: When Thomas and his crew learn about a wealthy noble-mans son sailing past, the kind of person with a high ransom on their head, they jump at the chance to kidnap him.However, they get quite a bit more than they bargained for when they kidnap Newt.He's not scared of them.And he's done with their shit.Especially Thomas'.





	1. Ransom

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh sorry this is a day later than I promised. I started writing it last night but my computer crashed cuz its shit lmao

Thomas awoke to the familiar noise of creaking wood and low chatting. He yawned and sat up, rubbing at his eyes before standing. He ran a hand through his hair and made his way over to the old wardrobe with the dull, gold handles that were a few tugs away from falling off.

Thomas opened up his wardrobe, and pulled out his tunic. He threw it over his bare chest, and took his belt- the only one on the entire ship- and secured it around his waist. After, he took out his burda and threw it over his shoulder, the heavy weight familiar.

He paced over to the barrel he used as a table, and grabbed the strap of leather from atop it. He wrapped it around his waist, before slotting his machete and musket into the holes and belt loops available. 

The man then sat on the barrel and tugged on his large boots, taking his hat from a bent nail above the door and sitting it on his head, instead of doing his hair.

Thomas jumped off of the barrel and opened the door. The scattered work of his crew was stopped immediately, and they scampered toward him to make two lines either side, saluting sharply.

Thomas walked out with his hands behind his back, looking his crew up and down for any imperfections in their appearance. When he found none, the man turned slowly in place, inspecting his ship.

For the most part, everything was in check, before he found a muddy footprint in the old wooden deck.

“Chuck.” Thomas muttered, striding over toward the cabin boy. Chuck visibly swallowed, staring at Thomas’ shoes instead of his face. “You missed a spot.”

“I’m so sorry captain, I’ll clean it right away.” His voice wobbled slightly. Thomas took the boys chin and tilted his head up, the boy swallowing again. 

“Good that Chuckie.” Thomas grinned suddenly, smacking the boy on the back affectionately, before releasing him. “You’re dismissed.” His crew departed at the words, going back to their tasks.

Minho strode toward Thomas, frowning. Thomas’ first mate was a muscular man of asian descent, whom Thomas had met when he first began to travel, running away from home. After that, Minho had proven his loyalty by saving Thomas’ life on multiple occasions. Thomas trusted him with everything.

“Min’, if you’ve come here to tell me what I already know, I don’t want to hear it. I want you to give me solutions, not more problems.” He muttered. 

Thomas was in a predicament. He and his crew, knew of a treasure, deep in the seven seas. With the treasure in hand, they could become the most successful and feared pirates known throughout the lands. The only issue was, Thomas’ ship was falling apart. As much as he loved his ship, they would need a galleon to sail the rough seas for the treasure. 

Now, usually, this wouldn’t have been an issue. They were pirates, they could easily steal a ship. But the man who made the best and most resilient galleons in the lands, was well versed with pirates, and had an extensive amount of security. 

So, unfortunately, Thomas had been forced to play fair. 

They needed enough money to buy the galleon, and had been searching for a way to get it for months. But in dangerous seas, Thomas’ crew was faltering with rationing and hard labour. If Thomas didn’t find a way to get the money soon, not only would they never get the treasure, but his crew would soon be dead.

“I have something.” 

“Oh?”

“Winston.” Minho barked, and a scrawny, barely-a-man appeared, raising a salute to his acne covered head. 

“Captain?”

“Come with us.” Thomas nodded toward his cabin. “Tell me what you know.” The men obediently followed him inside, Minho closing the door behind them. 

Thomas perched his feet up on the desk, and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Tell me what you know then.”

“Well,” Winston cleared his throat. “There is a nobleman, on the coast. He’s marrying his son off, and the sons last wish was to visit England before he was married. This son should be travelling back in a few days.”

‘The thought is, if we can kidnap him, we might be able to get a hefty ransom on his head. Enough for the ship.”

“How do you know the nobleman will pay for his son?” Thomas asked, skeptically. Winston nervously shifted from foot to foot.

“Well, he’s to be married off to a rich man, the richest in the area. The nobleman is greedy, and wants his money. He won’t get any if the rich man’s fiancé is dead.” He shrugged. ‘And if the nobleman won’t pay, I’m sure the rich man will.”

Thomas hummed in thought for a moment, rubbing at his temples.

“Go.” He ordered. Winston turned and scampered from the room, Minho taking his place in front of Thomas’ desk. The captain swung his legs off of the desk and leant forward. “What do you think?”

“I think- I think we have nothing to loose.” Minho decided. ‘The crews starving, Thomas. This could be our last chance.”

“I know.” Thomas muttered. ‘Don’t tell me things I already know. I want to know wether you think it’ll work.”

“Well, from what Winston’s told us, it’s fairly foolproof. As long as we actually get the son at the right place, at the right time, they’ll pay the ransom.”

“Hm.”

“Was that a good ‘hm’, or a bad ‘hm?” 

“That was an ‘I think this might work’ hm.”

-

“Alright, settle down, settle down.” Thomas ordered. The large table of crew under the deck settled down, and Thomas sat back down to address them. “I have an announcement. Now before I say anything, I don’t want you all to get your hopes up. But, we might be getting that galleon.”

“Really?” Chuck practically squealed, and the captain chuckled.

“ _Maybe_. Like I said Chuckie, we don’t want to get your hopes up.” The boy deflated slightly. “But, our plan involves a kidnapping, so I need you to put whatever remaining strength you have left into this.”

“Tell us the plan Thomas.’ Teresa frowned, clearly skeptical.

“Well, there is a son of a nobleman coming back this way in a few days. We kidnap him, there’ll be a high ransom on him. Enough to buy the galleon.”

The table exploded into cheers and chatter, which took a few minutes of Thomas hitting his drink against the table to quiet again.

“I know, I know. it’s exciting. But as you are all aware, there are a million ways that it could go wrong. I need you all on your A-game.” 

- 

“Captain!” Gally yelled from the crows nest. ‘I see a large ship!” The crew turned to look where Gally was pointing his telescope, Thomas frowning.

“Navy?” 

“No captain.” The man called down to him. “It has no flag. It’s alone.” 

“This is our ship people.” Thomas called. “Positions! Fire the cannon on my command! And whatever you do, do not kill the hostage!”

“Captain, how will we know which one is the hostage?” Brenda asked. 

“He’ll be young.” Thomas announced. “Well dressed, probably in a cabin. He won’t have a weapon. Clear?” 

“Yes captain!” Was the answer he got back. Thomas made his way quickly to the Quarter Deck with Minho, who was giving instructions to Sonya, the one with the unfortunate task of sailing. 

“Ready for cannons!” Came the call from the hatch. Thomas held a hand up to Aris, the one stood at the hatch.

“Get closer.” He muttered to Sonya. The woman swore under her breath, swerving the ship into the waves and toward the ship. 

“Sails!” Minho called. The sails were raised and the old boat powered through the waves, quickly coming up behind the smaller boat in front of them.

“We don’t need cannons.” Thomas murmured, more to himself. “Disarm the cannons and get on deck!” He then called. Aris passed the message down, and the crew stampeded onto the deck, brandishing various weapons.

“Prepare to cross!” Minho ordered. The crew paired up, one of them holding a large, long plank of wood, the other readied beside them.

“Get beside them.” Thomas told Sonya, stood over her shoulder as the expert sailer drew up next to the ship, almost as close as space would allow.

“Cross!” Thomas called. The planks were set down, and the pairs sprinted across to the other boat. The poor men on the ship looked positively terrified. 

But it had to be done.

“Stay.” He ordered to Sonya, “Harriet!” He called to the woman, about to go across, “Stay and protect Sonya!” He demanded. The woman looked upset about the lack of action, but still jumped up the stairs and brandished a large sword. 

Thomas stampeded down the stairs with his first mate in tow, before grabbing the plank. Minho jumped the gap first, holding the plank for his friend on the other end. 

Thomas ran across the plank, jumping onto the boat, and grinning widely to himself.

“Let’s rock and roll."


	2. Kidnapping

As soon as Thomas was on board, he came face to face with a man brandishing a sword. He drove his own machete forward, metal clashing and scraping. 

  

He dodged the mans attacks, making quick work of him. The man stumbled at Thomas’ quick movements, and the captain drove the blade into his heart and out again before he had hit the ground.

“You eliminate the threats. I’ll get the boy.” Thomas told Minho sharply, who nodded and ran off. 

Thomas spotted the cabin where the boy was most likely being held, considering how many men there were surrounding the entrance. 

Still, the captain strode forward, engaging with another man. This man pulled a sword too, and Thomas found his reflexes to be sharper than the first. The captain almost worked up a sweat before slicing the mans stomach and unleashing his guts to the ground.

Thomas took his musket from it’s place in his belt, and shot dead a few men, floundering around in a panic. He strode toward the door of the cabin, a larger man jumping out before his hand touched the door knob.

The muscular man knocked Thomas’ sword from his hand, before leaping forward with his own large machete. Thomas jumped back in shock, taking his musket- the only thing he had- and holding it to shield his head as the blade came down. Thomas pushed back on the blade, but the man was stronger than him and the muscles in Thomas’ arms were beginning to burn with the strain of keeping the machete where it was.

Then the man dropped dead, revealing Alby stood behind him, musket raised. 

Thomas nodded sharply at his crew mate in gratitude, grabbing his machete from off of the floor again and turning the door knob.

“Keep them away from here. I’ll make quick work of the boy.” Thomas ordered, and Alby nodded sharply.

The captain opened the door and shut it sharply behind him. The blond boy- or, young man, glancing up from where he was sat on the edge of his bed.

“Hello?” He frowned.

The young man had fluffy blond hair, unkept and scruffy. His eyes were large and made his face seem youthful, as if he were curious, or afraid- slightly like a deer. He had a plain tunic and pants on, rolled up to the elbows and ankles, and a frown between his brow.

“You’re not a crew member.” He noted.

Thomas shook his head with a soft chuckle.

“No. I’m not. But you’re coming with me.”

“Says who?” The boy challenged, standing from his bed.

“Me.” Thomas muttered back, brandishing his machete. Of course he wouldn’t use it, but it usually helped to scare the person they were trying to kidnap.

“Not a chance. I don’t know you.” The boy huffed, hurrying over to place the desk in the room between him and Thomas. 

“Boy, don’t make this more difficult than it has to be.” Thomas growled, already fed up with how long this was taking.

“Fuck you.” The boy huffed back. Thomas made a move to go around the table, but the young man scooted around, keeping opposite to Thomas every time. The captain grit his teeth in frustration at the boys difficulty, taking another step to get around the desk. The boy only moved with him. 

Thomas huffed, before sharply taking a step to the right. The boy immediately jumped to the right, Thomas swiftly shifting back to the left and catching the blond in his arms. 

The boy squirmed in his grip, clawing and attempting to bite Thomas.  

“Let go of me!” He raised all hell, before the captain brandished a cloth from his breast pocket and pressed it to the boys mouth.

The cries became muffled, and the clawing fingernails turned to soft fingers trailing down Thomas’ calloused hands, as the boy turned limp in his arms.  

As soon as the young man was gone completely, Thomas stuffed the cloth back into his pocket and hoisted the kidnapped boy over his shoulder, holding his machete tightly with the hand that wasn’t steadying his money for the galleon.

Thomas threw the door open again, to see what was a massacre. The men on the ship were mostly dead or injured on the ground, only a few stragglers remaining. 

Frypan was about to drive his sword into a mans neck, when Thomas barked out,

“Fry! Leave him!” He made his way back toward the planks, his crew turning to watch him. “We want a messenger, don’t we?”

“Yes captain.” Fry grinned back.

“Sir,” Thomas directed his attention to the quivering man in front of his crew mate. “Go to the coast. Tell whoever this boy’s father is, that we have his son. We want all the gold he has, in return for his safety. Clear?” The man nodded furiously, and the captain hummed. “Oh good. Come on you lot, let’s get our guest comfortable.”

With that, Thomas turned back and made his way across the planks, his captive still draped over his shoulder.

-

One by one, his crew followed. Thomas ordered Sonya to steer their ship away from any others that they knew would be coming their way for the next few days. 

He had the blond boy tied up against the mast pole tightly- a place where everyone could see him in case he tried anything when he was awake.

That night, he watched the crew gather around the unconscious boy, Chuck’s interest peaked more than any other.

They waited. Thomas knew with how much chloroform the boy had inhaled, he’d be out cold for at least twenty-four hours, which was fine with the captain. 

Thomas couldn’t be happier with how everything had went. No one had been injured, beside a few scratches, they had left a messenger, and despite their captive being annoying to actually capture, he was not going anywhere anytime soon. 

Thomas and Minho were sat at his desk with a glass of wine each, celebrating their success.

“It went better than I expected, I have to admit.” Minho commented.

“Do you doubt us?” Thomas queried, raising an eyebrow.

“Doubt, no. Worry, yes.” His friend muttered back. 

“Well, it could’ve gone very wrong. That boy was a slippery one.”

“Oh?” Minho raised his eyebrows.

“I went in there- machete in hand- told him to come with me. He refused and put the desk between us, then moved whenever I did. Took about two minutes to catch him, and then he tried to scratch and bite me. The lad was not going down without a fight.” Minho chuckled softly, humming as he sat back in his chair.

“How grateful I am to be a pirate. No rules, no nothing. That poor boy- I reckon he’s only about fifteen. I assume he’s being forced to marry. Should’ve left home like me.”

‘Well, not everyone can go rogue Minho.” Thomas murmured.

“I know, but- almost sad to give him back.”

“Min’, don’t be sentimental. He doesn’t matter, it’s hardly our problem to get involved in his marriage.” Thomas scoffed over the lip of his glass.

“Suppose not.” Minho hummed. “Doesn’t mean I can’t feel bad for the kid.”

“Just don’t get attached.”

“See,” Minho leant back in his chair to observe Thomas. “I think that’s your problem mate. You’re not attached to anyone.”

“Being attached weighs you down. Caring about someone doesn’t. I care about my crew, I look after them. If I was attached to my crew, I’d make it my job to keep them all out of harms way, which is why we’d all die.”

“I know, I know.” The man in front of him nodded. “But you might need to get attached to someone soon, Thomas. You can’t live life like a pirate on the run forever. Even lone wolfs need a pack.” 

“I have a pack.” The brunette sighed. “My crew is the only thing I’ll ever need.”

“Bu-“ 

“Captain.” Chuck burst in, breathless and excited. “The boys awake!"


	3. Newt

Thomas opened the door of his cabin, with Minho behind him, following Chuck toward the mast pole. The first thing he heard was swearing and yelling. 

Thomas strode out to see the small blond boy swearing and kicking at anyone who got too close. Although that was no one- everyone seemed too nervous to get close. 

“Well well well,” Thomas hummed, stepping closer to the young man, who calmed down just enough to glare at him. “Looks like we have a fiesty one.” 

“Let me guess, you’re Captain Hook?” The boy deadpanned. Thomas crouched down in front of him, chuckling. 

“Not quite. Worse, I’d say.”

”Well no offence, Blackbeard, but you’re not exactly a very intimidating pirate. I mean, where’s your peg leg? Where’s your hook for a hand?” He scoffed. Thomas only rolled his eyes. 

“Pirates that end up with wooden legs and hooks for hands aren’t cool. They’re clumsy.”

”Still more intimidating than you.” Thomas had already had enough of the boys attitude, so he drew his musket and pressed the cold barrel to the blonds head. 

“How about now?” The boy leant forward, still as nonchalant as ever. 

“Go on then. Put a bullet in my brain. Kidnap me for some reason, just to kill me? I don’t think so.”

”Wanna bet?” Thomas muttered. 

“Already betting my life, aren’t I?” He whispered back. The captain withdrew his gun, much to the boys satisfaction. 

“What’s your name?” 

“What’s it to you?”

”I’m only being polite.” The brunette feigned hurt. “I’m Thomas. But you’ll have to call me captain.”

”I’m not a crew member, therefore I’ll call you whatever I damn well please.” Thomas glanced up at his crew, who all looked equally horrified at the amount of attitude one boy could have, and the fact that someone dared talk back to their captain. 

“Name.”

”Newt.” The blond muttered. 

“See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?” The brunette forced a smile. 

“Why did you kidnap me?” Newt asked bluntly, and the brunette sat back on the deck with a sigh. 

“We thought your father might pay a hefty ransom for you.” 

“Risky.” 

“Are we wrong in our judgments?” Thomas asked, eyebrow raised. 

“If my father and Randall have already made a deal, it matters not. They’d prop me up at that wedding alter and move my hand to write my signature onto that paper, wether I was alive, or a dead, cold corpse.” 

“And if they haven’t made the deal?” Thomas queried, although he had no idea what the deal was. 

“Then it means Randall needs more convincing. They’ll need me alive for that.”

”What is the probability of him needing more convincing?” 

“I don’t know. I haven’t been there.” Newt admitted. “But I’d rather you killed me than to go back there.”

”Well, unfortunately, we can’t have that happen. As annoying as you are.”

”You’ve seen nothing, Davy Jones.”

-

They brought Newt food, and he refused to eat it. They tried to force it into his mouth, but he bit anyone that got too close. 

When he finally picked up his food, and Thomas thought his little hunger strike was over, Newt started throwing the food at them, and kicking them in the shins when they tried to threaten him. 

After a few hours of abuse being hurled at them, Thomas was starting to get fed up. 

“Thomas, no one is going to be able to sleep if he’s yelling all night.” Teresa complained to him, scowling at Newt across the deck. 

“We can’t drug him again. Too much chloroform could hurt him.” Minho muttered. Thomas sighed. 

“Hold him down.” He turned back into his cabin, and grabbed a scarf he had lying around. When he came back out, Minho and Teresa were wrestling with the blond boy, who was kicking and swearing once again. 

When they had a steady grip on him, Thomas crouched down. 

“I wish I could say I was sorry, but I’m really not.”

”Fuck you! You look like an oversized-“ Newts insults were muffled by the scarf being placed between his teeth, and Thomas pushed his head forward so he could tie it tightly at the back. 

After they shut him up, Newt started to wriggle and kick. He booted Thomas in the knee twice, and the brunette yelped and stood up. 

“Why you little-“ Newt flipped him off. “That’s it.”

Thomas marched back down below deck angrilly, grabbing as much rope as he could find. He tugged it back up the stairs and dumped it in front of Newt, who still looked defiant. 

“You wanna play games?” He muttered. “This is where, being a toddler, ends.” He growled, grabbing ahold of Newt’s flailing feet and tying a thick rope around them. They wriggled and tried to lash out at Thomas, but he held on tight and kept them tied up.

Once his handy work was done, Newt’s legs were securely tied together, but they could still kick as one. 

“Someone go get me a cannon ball.” He muttered. Brenda and Gally went below deck quickly, returning a few moments later with a heavy cannon ball held between them. They placed it in front of Thomas, and the captain wrapped the remaining rope around the ball, securing Newt’s legs to the floor. 

Newt glowered at him. 

“Cut the rope.” He nodded to the rope securing Newt to the mast pole. 

“But captain-“

”Do it. He’s not going anywhere, the boys attached to a cannon ball.” He muttered. Reluctantly, Alby cut the rope, and Newt lurched forward immediately. 

Thomas grabbed his wrists and tied them tightly together, Newt attempting to wriggle out of his grip. Thomas held fast though, and managed to wrap the rope tightly. He then pinned Newt’s wrists to the mast above his head, and ordered a nail to be hammered into the rope. 

After that was done, Newt’s wrists were secured, and the only abuse he could hurl at them was the middle finger. 

Thomas then grabbed the remainder of the rope and tied Newt’s middle to the mast, just to make sure. He could tell the blond was going to be a slippery one. 

When he was done, Thomas stepped back to admire his work, and hummed in approval. Newt still looked like he was about to murder someone, but his crew seemed impressed. 

“Excellent work, captain.” Brenda grinned, Thomas nodding. 

“Why thank you.” He hummed. “Only take his gag off to feed him. Other than that, keep him shut up. Almost gave me a headhace as it was.” He muttered. 

-

“Guess who’s lucky turn it is to feed you.”  Thomas muttered unhappily, pulling Newt’s gag down to rest on his collarbone.

”Fuck that.” Newt glowered at the plate of gruel. 

“You swear a lot for a child, you know that?” 

“I’m not a child.” The blond grumbled. 

“Fifteen counts as a child.”

”I’m not fifteen.” He gritted out. 

“Oh. Fourteen then.”

”I’m seventeen.” Newt huffed, and Thomas raised an eyebrow. He was actually surprised. 

“Really? Well your features wouldn’t show that.”

”Thought you were supposed to kidnap me, not flirt with me.” 

“Flirt with you?” The brunette scoffed. “Don’t kid yourself sweetheart. I am as straight as straight can be. I have prostitures in my bed every night.” 

“Sweetie, fragile masculinity isn’t a good look on you.” Newt smiled condescendingly at him. 

“My masculity isn’t fragile.” Thomas scoffed. “Think you can be captain of a crew when you’re fragile? No. I am the strongest there ever has been.” Newt just raised an eyebrow. 

“Ouch. I’m sorry Tommy, did I strike a nerve there?” He pouted.

”Shut it.” Thomas gritted out. “Open your mouth. Oh wait, it’s never closed.”

”You’re going to feed a _boy_? But Thomas, what about how straight you are?” Newt gasped. 

“You don’t know me, boy.” The captain growled. “I’m not going to put up with you running your mouth off around here, alright? Being held for ransom means you’ll probably get back alive. It doesn’t mean you’ll get back with a tongue if you keep this shit up.” 

Newt scowled at him, but didn’t say anything else.

”Good boy! Look at you, finally catching on.” Thomas grinned. “Open.” Newt grumbled at the back of his throat, but opened his mouth. Thomas could tell the boy felt humiliated, and he revelled in it as he fed Newt watery porridge. 

He then picked up a cup of water. “Drink.” He tilted Newt’s head back best he could and placed the cup to his lips, the blond taking long, thirsty mouthfuls. When he stopped, Thomas put it down, and nodded in approval. “See, wasn’t that hard was it?” Newt just stared at him, almost boredly. “We can get on, Newt. As long as you keep your mouth shut, and do as I say.”  

Newt didn’t say anything.

Thomas rolled his eyes and replaced the gag, before turning and walking back to his cabin.

It was going to be a long few days. 

 


	4. Hunger Strike

“Captain, we have a situation,” Aris sighed, knocking on the door to his cabin respectfully.

“It better be important for you to annoy me like this Aris.” Thomas muttered, placing the money he was counting on the desk in front of him.

“I’d say so.” The man shrugged, “Boys not eating. At all.” Thomas glanced up, raising an eyebrow. 

“How long has this gone on?”

“He hasn’t eaten at all today.” Aris explained. Thomas sighed and got up, following his crew member out to the mast pole. 

Newt was looking as defiant as ever, if not slightly paler. Thomas sighed, and crouched down in front of the boy again, tugging down his gag.

“Why aren’t you eating?” He asked bluntly.

“Cuz your food tastes like shit.” The blond retorted. 

“Well I’m sorry our food isn’t up to your hog roast standards, my lord.” The captain returned sarcastically. “But the funny thing is, if you don’t eat, you’ll die.”

“Your point?” Newt asked. “I die, your plan falls through. Not like my father will pay ransom for my body.”

“You will eat.” Thomas muttered. The boy raised an eyebrow.

“Will I? I’d like to see you get close.” Thomas took that as a challenge. He stood up and marched down underneath the deck. 

“Fry!” He snapped. The cook jumped slightly, looking up from where he was stirring a vat of gruel. 

“Captain?” He dropped his ladle in the porridge as he saluted, and Thomas only rolled his eyes.

“I need an apple.” The cook nodded, grabbing an apple from behind him and placing it in Thomas’ hand. The captain turned back around and stormed back up to the deck. He crouched back down in front of Newt. 

There was a crowd gathering now. It was dusk and most people had finished their work for the day. The crew weren’t usually subdued to such entertainment- and a snappy teenager who dared to make a fool of their captain was certainly entertainment. 

“Do I have to force your mouth open, brat?” Thomas asked. 

“Try it bitch.” Newt challenged. Thomas moved the apple forward, pressing it to Newt’s lips. The blond turned his head away, mouth sealed shut. The captain growled under his breath and moved a hand forward to open the boys mouth. Newt snapped his head back and tried to bite Thomas’ fingers, who snatched them back and glowered at the boy. 

“Just eat it!” 

“No!” Thomas tried again, this time grabbing ahold of Newt’s neck to make sure he couldn’t move his head. 

“Open. Your. Mouth.” Newt made a noise of protest, wriggling at Thomas’ grip. The captain moved forward, pushing Newt backward into the pole as he pressed the apple forcefully to his lips. Newt threw his head forward, head butting the man. Thomas jumped back with a  yell, dropping the apple and holding a hand to his head.

 Weapons were immediately drawn to Newt’s head and throat, various threats from all crew members being thrown around.  

“You brat!” Thomas scowled at the blond, who looked thoroughly pleased with himself, despite having a machete at his neck. 

“Told you you couldn’t get close.”

“Why I ought to-“

“You want that ransom money, or not?” Newt asked, staring boredly at the musket Thomas had pointed at his nose. The captain squeezed his fist tightly, fuming from head to toe.

“You may get back alive, but at this rate you won’t have an fucking eyes!”

“Great. Don’t have to see your ugly mug anymore.” Newt shrugged. The man bit his tongue, before turning away. 

“Gag him.” He waved a hand behind him. “Chuck, come with me.” The cabin boy looked surprised, but waddled after Thomas’ large strides into his cabin. 

“Yes captain?” The boy queried when the door was closed. 

“How do I get him to eat? I can’t have this,” The captain slumped in his chair, rubbing at his temples. 

“Oh- um- with all due respect captain, why are you asking me?” The boy asked.

“Because, you’re compassionate. I want to know wether you think we can get him to eat by being nice- or- gaining his trust or something like that.” He explained. Chuck frowned. 

“Well- uh- maybe if we asked politely?”

“Not gonna work Chuckie.” The man was already regretting asking Chuck for advice. The boy frowned deeply, trying to think over his options with a click of the tongue. 

“Well, what if we appealed to his sympathy? Like- what if we told him why we needed the money.”

“You think he’ll be emotionally invested if we tell him we want to buy a boat?” Thomas deadpanned.

“No. I never said it had to be the truth.” Chuck scoffed. ‘What if- what if I told him we were like Robin Hood? Like we’ll use the money to give to the poor- or- or treatment for my dying mother.”

 “You really think he’ll fall for that?” Thomas frowned deeply.

“If we had evidence. Like- um- if we had a picture of someone, that looked like it could be my mother.” Thomas took his hat off, and gently pulled the locket from around his neck. Inside was a picture of his own mother, and he dropped it carefully into Chuck’s hand.

“You loose that, I will have you walk the plank.” Chuck stuttered for a moment.

 “Y- yes captain.”

“Now go out there and act.” Thomas ushered him from his cabin, following the small boy out to the mast pole. The waters parted for the two of them, and Thomas watched as Chuck sat down next to Newt, and pulled down his gag.

“You’re like ten. They kidnap you too?” Newt asked. Chuck shook his head.

“No. I came here to get money. I was told pirating was the best way.”

“Oh?” Newt raised his eyebrows. “And what could a ten year old be doing with pirating money? You wanna buy yourself a new toy boat?” He asked. 

“No.” Chucks expression suddenly became quite sad. “I’m getting as much money as I can, and sending it home for my mother.”

“Why?” 

“She’s very sick. I pay for her treatment, with the money I make. The ransom money we’re gonna make is gonna pay for the rest of it. Once we’ve got that money, I can go home and watch her get better!”

“Really?” Newt asked.

“Yep!” Chuck nodded eagerly. 

“And how long has your mother been sick for?” 

“Oh- eleven years.” Chuck said sadly. He dug out the locket and showed the picture inside to Newt. “This is her.” 

“What a beautiful lady.” Newt hummed. “Can’t say you look anything alike though.”

“Yeah well- I get my looks from my father.” Chuck shrugged. Thomas couldn’t lie, he was impressed with the boys acting. 

“I’m sure.” Newt nodded. “And what of your father? Where is he?" 

“Oh, he died- out at sea, when I was four.”

“Who looked after you then?”

“My mother.”

“I thought you said your mother was sick for eleven years. And I’m guessing you’re what? Fourteen. So, unless she wasn’t very sick back then- your mother can’t have taken care of you." 

“Well it was a progressive disease, obviously. It grew to be so bad.”

“That would be so sad.” Newt looked sad. “If it was real.” Chuck looked slightly shocked for a moment, before pulling himself together.

“It is real." 

“No it’s not.” Newt scoffed. “How thick do you pirates think I am? I saw that locket around Thomas’ neck a few minutes ago. Spitting image of him actually.” He shrugged. “If you half wits really think you can guilt trip me into eating your shitty food, you’ve got another thing coming.”

Thomas had had enough. He leant forward and tugged up Newt’s gag again.

“Let him starve himself. It takes sixty days to die of starvation, and we’ll be at the coast before them. If he wants to make himself rot, let him. Get back to work.” He dismissed, and the crowds parted away.  

Chuck gave Thomas back his locket before trotting off after Sonya. Thomas put the necklace back around his neck and leant down to Newt’s level.

“I hope you know, I will take great enjoyment in watching you waste away in front of me, brat.” Newt only gave him a hard stare back. Thomas stood, only to be met with Minho. 

“You’re sure you want to let him do that?” He muttered lowly. 

“Not our place to be his caretakers. If he wants to starve, that’s his choice. I’m not gonna waste my time trying to get food down him when I could be doing other valuable things.”

“So keeping the hostage alive isn’t a valuable thing?”

“It’s not my job.” Thomas muttered harshly. Newt looked between the two, silently intruding on their conversation. “My job is to run things around here. Not get my fingers bitten off by a greasy mutt of a boy.” 

“So who’s job is it to get their fingers bitten off by a greasy mutt of a boy?” Minho asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Minho, I don’t care. Someone less important than me on this ship. Oh wait, that’s literally anyone. You’re not short on choice. You make the decisions, I have things to be doing.”

“Man you get antsy when you haven’t got some in a while.” Minho muttered, his friend rolling his eyes. “When we’re back at the coast, we could give that one prostitute a call? What’s her name, Vanessa?”

“Mary, and no. She tried to steal from me whilst we were doing it. I called her a thieving bitch and she tried to bite my dick off.” Minho scoffed. Muffled laughter came from the gag, and Thomas turned to see Newt snorting with laugher through his bindings. Thomas rolled his eyes- embarrassed that he’d heard, and kicked the boys leg. “Shut it, boy.”

“I’ll get you a prostitute mate.” Minho sighed, wrapping an arm around Thomas’ shoulder and leading him away. ‘Haven’t seen you smile in months.”

“Not sure even sex could make me smile, with that _thing_ on board."


	5. Caught

Thomas ran a hand through his hair, and set his hat to the side. He opened up the lid of the barrel, and put it to one side.  

He roughed up his hair a little more, before dunking his head, up to his eyebrows, in the barrel of water. Thomas began to scrub at his hair, just to wash it through. As he was doing so, his mind began to wander to their blond captive. 

He sighed. The boy had been on board for almost two weeks now, and was starting to look in bad shape. Newt was still sticking firm to his hunger strike, even though it made him weaker, less likely to snap back with a retort, and sleep more. He’d started looking pale, and the meat was practically falling off his bones faster and faster as the days passed.

Minho was worried. He knew that the average person could survive without eating for sixty days, but what neither of them knew was wether Newt counted in that. He was a smaller, teenager, who was still growing. They weren’t sure wether that meant he’d die faster, but by Minho’s logic, it did. He seemed to think, that because Newt was a teenager, and teenagers tended to eat more, because they needed it for growth and development, because he wasn’t getting that extra food, Newt would die faster.

At first, Thomas was suspicious of this theory. In fact, he’d thought nothing of it. That was until, in the span of three days, Newt went from managing to kick Thomas dangerously close to the dick, to barely tapping him with his foot when Thomas tried to tease him. The only time the boy put up a fair fight was when they tried, and tried to feed him.

Originally, Thomas had forbade it. He stuck by the fact that if Newt wanted to starve himself, they should let him. But Chuck had managed to win the crew’s hearts with how he didn’t like watching anyone suffer, and the entire crew had then piled into Thomas’ office to give a lengthy speech on why he should be fed. Thomas, at the time- which was the middle of the night- had said yes just to get them out. 

So they’d tried. They tried to feed him every time breakfast, lunch or supper rolled around, but Newt would have none of it. Chuck had come back to Thomas, and suggested giving him a bed to sleep in- or free reign of the ship, but that was where the captain drew the line. He didn’t trust the boy, and still wanted him to be kept as secure as possible, even if he was deciding to not eat.

Thomas drew his head out of the barrel and shook it, Small droplets of water fell everywhere, and the captain ran a hand through it one more time, before putting his hat back on. He hummed and left the barrel, not before putting the lid back on. The man crept through the hold, past the hammocks swaying in the waves grip. He passed his crew, sleeping heavily in said hammocks, some snoring and some curled up tightly. 

Thomas made his way up the creaky stairs onto the main deck, rolling his shoulders back until he heard a click. He glanced up at the quarter deck. Winston was sailing that night, but the man was barely paying attention. He was almost asleep at the wheel. 

Normally, especially in the day, Thomas would’ve been furious, but at night, it didn’t matter too much. Seas went mostly undisturbed at night, they tended to be calmer for some reason, and as long as someone had their hand on the wheel at the vague direction in which they were headed, Thomas was ok to just let them get on with it.

The brunette began to stride back toward his cabin, before stopping short. Something in his gut was telling him that something was amiss. His gut was never wrong. 

Thomas’ eyebrows creased and he drew his machete, turning in a slow circle to see if anything looked out of place.

The sails were fine. 

The shrouds were in good condition. 

The Mast was ok.

The Bow Sprit looked great too.

Wait. 

The mast.

Thomas whipped around. All that was in sight, were loose ropes, and a cannon ball. 

“Fuck.” He muttered. 

Thomas began to stalk around the deck, checking every corner he could find for wherever the boy could be.

For a vague moment he considered waking up the crew, but decided against it. If there was panic and lots of people, Newt could slip away easier. 

So he crept around the ship. He couldn’t have gone far, unless the boy had decided to chuck himself in the ocean, which Thomas found unlikely. 

He checked the quarter deck, disguising it as a check on Winston, he checked all around the main deck, and the crows nest. After that, he went back down the stairs into hold, and- as quietly as he could, began searching.

He moved sacks and bags of gunpowder, pushed barrels aside, and searched their nets. It took him about half an hour to search through the entire place on his own, and he was starting to regret not waking everyone up.

But when he found nothing, he went back up the stairs, and marched into his own cabin. He opened up barrels, looked under his desk, bed, and opened his closet. Nothing. 

Thomas, at this point, was incredibly frustrated. He had no idea where the boy could be, and was beginning to panic slightly. 

He rushed back out onto the main deck, and locked eyes with Newt.

The boy was in plain sight, using a knife to saw at the ropes keeping a small rowing boat held to the ship. Thomas’ eyes widened at the sight, and his immediate thought was about where the hell he got a knife.

He glanced up at the quarter deck, only to see a lump on the ground, which was presumably an unconscious Winston. The cannon ball was missing from where it had been seated at the bottom of the mast pole, and Thomas wondered how in the hell, a scrawny, malnourished teenage boy was able to carry that up the stairs and knock someone out with it by himself. 

“Games up, brat.” Thomas tightened his grip on the knife, and strode toward the boy. When Newt seemed to realise he wasn’t going to be able to cut the boat free, he rounded on Thomas.

“Try it.” He muttered. The captain only raised his longer machete to Newt’s throat, and the boy froze.

“Drop the damn knife.” He muttered. Newt seemed annoyed, but still dropped the dagger. “Slide it over.” Newt huffed, but slid the dagger over to Thomas with his foot. Thomas sheathed his machete and grabbed Newt tightly by the forearm. “Did you knock my crew member out?” He hissed.

“Yes.” Newt replied solemnly. Thomas’ grip tightened if possible, and he swore he almost had to physically restrain himself from gouging Newt’s eyes out.

“You are lucky I’m letting this slide.” Thomas muttered, and Newt slumped slightly, almost as if he were disappointed. “Come on.” The captain began to drag the boy back over to the mast. That was when the blond put his feet in the ground and began struggling.

“No, no no! I’m not going back there!” He cried, clawing at Thomas in an attempt to get away. However, Thomas, a fully grown man, was a lot stronger than the starving teenage boy, and practically threw him down against the mast pole.

Thomas grabbed Newt’s wrists as he squatted down, taking the rope and beginning to tie around his wrists again.

“Please.” The blond whispered, and Thomas glanced up, and was shocked to see that there were tears brewing in Newt’s eyes. “Please let me go- I- please, I want to go home.” He whimpered. 

Thomas said nothing, and kept tying the rope. Newt was crying at this point, but was making no move to try and free himself from Thomas, despite the fact that the only things being tied up were his wrists.

“Please- it’s not fair- I- I just want to see my father,” The boy snivelled pathetically. “Please let me go. I can get you the money, I- I can, honest I can. If you let me go- I can get twice that!” He was bawling at this point.  

Thomas just grabbed the gag. “Shut up.” He muttered, and Newt’s cries became silent ones as the scarf was placed between his teeth. The blond’s tears streamed down his face, wetting the gag. Newt then began to struggle- albeit weakly- attempting to wriggle away from Thomas and kick at him. 

Thomas didn’t look him in the face as he forcefully tied Newt back up. He was surprised to see the blond so worked up, and it was only then that Thomas realised, Newt was actually scared. He _was_ like all the others. He was terrified, and he wanted to go home to his family. Thomas took great satisfaction in knowing that he had some kind of affect on Newt.

The captain, after he’d finished, put a hand on Newt’s leg. 

“Newt, I’ll tell you something.” He said softly, meeting the boys hopeful eye. “If you really want to go home that badly, I might keep you here forever.” He shrugged. Newt’s eyes turned to pure terror and he sobbed into the gag. He kicked and wriggled at his bindings, and Thomas just smiled softly, before standing, and petting him on the head. “Goodnight Newt.”

Thomas left the muffled sobs of his captive behind and made his way up to the quarter deck. Winston looked fine- there was no blood anyway. And Thomas took no responsibility for any brains damage he might have had 

After he’d shaken the boy awake, and told him to get someone else to take over, and to get some sleep, Thomas made his way back to the cabin.

He passed Newt, who had his head against the mast, apparently sleeping, with tear tracks down his blotchy face. Thomas almost felt bad for him, but he couldn’t. The boy had been a pain in his ass ever since he got there. For Thomas, it was his comeuppance, 

Thomas slept well that night, without a heavy conscience. 


	6. Weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so late. It was my last day of school before the holidays yesterday and I was knackered. But I'm on holiday now whoop whoop <33

Thomas told the others what happened. They were equally surprised to hear about Newt’s breakdown and how he managed to knock Winston out. Luckily for Winston, he didn’t seem to have any brain damage- at least, not any more that Thomas didn’t already think he had. 

Everyone kept a closer eye on Newt for the next few days. They all watched as he got paler and skinnier, the bags under his eyes were getting darker, and he put up less of a fight. Minho was quite worried. Thomas was scared that the boy was going to die before they got there too, but he didn’t say that. He didn’t want to scare anyone.

He was tying down a rope on deck, when Minho took him by the arm. Thomas turned with a frown and raised an eyebrow.

“We need to talk.” His first mate pulled him into his cabin and shut the door behind him.

“What is it?” He asked.

“We have to do something about the boy.”

“Oh my god Minho, I’ve told you he’ll be fine.” Thomas groaned. 

“No, Thomas, listen. I’ve been watching him all day. He’s asleep more than he’s not, his hairs starting to fall out. When he was out, I checked his pulse, and it’s so irregular. Thomas, this is bad. If we don’t fix this he’s gonna die and we won’t get any money.” He muttered.

“Ok, I hear you, but what are we supposed to do? The boy refuses to eat, there’s nothing we can do about that.” He shrugged. 

“We have to make him eat.”

“How? It’s not like we have a tube we could stick down his throat. We’ve tried soup, he won’t drink it. We’ve tried everything we can. Nothing will work.”

“Well I was thinking something else.” Minho muttered. “Or- well, Chuck was.” 

“What did Chuck suggest?” Thomas asked. Minho seemed to hold his tongue for a moment.

“Ill go get him. You’re more likely to bite my head off if I tell you.” His first mate turned and left his cabin. Thomas sighed, and leant against his desk.

He didn’t know what to do. There was only so many things they could try to get Newt to eat, and none of them had worked. He didn’t know what else they could do. If the boy refused to eat, that wasn’t Thomas’ problem. If the boy died, it would be Thomas’ problem.

He groaned in frustration and prayed that Chuck actually had a good idea. 

He hated Newt. The brat had made his life more difficult ever since he’d gotten on the damn boat. Why couldn’t he just be a co-operative captive like all the others. It wasn’t fair on Thomas to have to put up with a stubborn, whiny teenager. 

Yeah, maybe it _was_ his fault. He had been the one to kidnap Newt, and it wasn’t like the boy wanted to be on the ship anyway, but that wasn’t the point. It was the principle!

Minho came back through the door with Chuck in tow. The boy looked nervous.

“Chuck, tell the Captain what you think we should do with the boy.” Minho encouraged. Chuck looked between the two men, Thomas nodding in encouragement.

“Go on.”

“Ok- so, uh” He cleared his throat, “So, well, I think maybe Newt would co-operate and eat, if we were nice to him?” Thomas turned to look at Minho, who only shot him a ‘give-him-a-chance’ look. Thomas looked back at Chuck.

“Elaborate.”

“Well,” Chuck rubbed at the back of his neck. “He’s not co-operating, because he doesn’t like us, and I think he’s grumpy cuz he can’t get enough good sleep. So I was thinking- maybe- maybe if we gave him a bed- obviously, like, chain him too it or something, but if we gave him a bed and were a little nicer to him, maybe he’d co-oprate and eat enough to stay alive.”

“What do you mean by ‘be nice to him’?” Thomas asked.

‘Well, maybe not tease him. He’s obviously scared, we know that, so if you were nice and told him he was gonna get home safe and stuff. I dunno.” Chuck seemed to trail off his point, he was obviously unsure of himself. 

“It’s a good plan Chuckie.” Minho encouraged with a slap to the back. “We might not be able to gain his trust, but we might be able to coax him into enough of a sense of security, that he eats a little bit.”

Thomas thought it over. He frowned.

“Fine. We’ll have Sonya make another hammock for him.” Minho and Chuck exchanged a look. “What?”

“Well- uh-“ Minho took over now, “We were thinking- maybe it’d be best- if he slept…here.” Thomas stared at him for a moment, before blinking.

“In my bed?” Minho nodded. “No, absolutely not.”

“Thomas hear me out-“

'There’s no reasoning for that. He’d sleep fine in a hammock, you all do. There’s no logical reason for him to be in here. Im the captain, I don’t give up my bed for a prisoner!’

“Thomas, listen.” Minho quelled him with a hand. “We’re not saying there’s anything wrong with a hammock, not at all. But, the hold wouldn’t be safe for anyone. If he were to get out of his bindings, which we know he can do, he’d have access to everything down there. Cannon balls, cannons, nets, barrels of gunpowder, our supply of food. He could blow a hole in our own ship, and you know it. Other than that, if we were to lock him in there, it’d be a pain. Below deck is contently in use, and it’d waste time having to constantly lock and unlock it.Your cabin is secure. It’s small, theres nothing dangerous in it, and it’s not in constant use. You can lock it and he’ll be trapped.”

“And where am I to sleep?” Thomas crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Well,” Minho glanced around. “We could make you a temporary hammock in here, just till he’s gone.”

“Who’s to say he won’t try to kill me when I’m asleep?”

“Well he’ll be chained. Not tied, with rope that can be cut. He’ll be chained there. He won’t be able to escape.” 

Thomas ran a hand over his face as he thought it over, trying to pick holes in their plan. He dint want to do it, he really didn’t. It was a terrible idea and Thomas knew that as soon as Newt got his health back, he would be the most annoying roommate on the planet. 

But at this point, there was no other option.

“Fine.” He muttered. “Chuck, you find Sonya and you tell her to make a hammock right now. Min’, you go get the chains.” The two other boys nodded and they all filed out of his cabin, before going in different directions. 

Thomas made his way over to Newt, who seemed out of it. He was definitely conscious, but barely. He drew attention to himself as he carefully cut the ropes tying Newt to the mast. He freed his feet first, then his middle, and then snipped the rope tying his wrists up. Newt’s arms dropped like stones, and he lay limp against the mast pole, breathing shallowly.

Thomas tried to forget his pride as he carefully lifted the boy up, tucking an arm under his knees and supporting his back. His crew watched intently as the boys head slumped against his chest, mumbling something incoherent. Now that Thomas had the boy in his arms, for the second time, he could really tell the difference. When he’d kidnaped Newt, he wasn’t heavy, but he was a healthy weight. Now, it almost hurt to carry him back because bones were pressing into Thomas painfully. He could only imagine how Newt felt.

The captain sighed defeatedly and made his way back inside his hut.

He lay the boy in his bed, keeping a close eye on him. The blond was mumbling something to himself, and Thomas couldn’t tell wether he was dreaming or he was trying to talk to him. Thomas hadn’t wanted to admit it, but he knew that if he left Newt a few more days, he wouldn’t have made it.

Minho returned a few minutes later, dragging shackles with him.

“Here.” Thomas only made a noise in acknowledgment, before clamping one shackle around Newt’s wrist. He hooked the end of the chain around a hook on the wall. It wouldn’t budge if Newt tried to pull on it, and Thomas made sure it was out of his reach. 

Minho did the same with the other wrist, wrapping it around another hook, and making sure it held fast. After they were done, Thomas stepped back to admire their handy work. 

“This better be worth it. Can’t believe I’m letting the mutt have my bed.”

“It’ll work. Besides, it’s only for a few days. We just have to get his strength back a little, and then he can be put back at the mast pole. He’ll be right as rain in a few days.”

“He’s going to be the most annoying roommate known to man.” He muttered.

“Well then you can just gag him again.” Minho shrugged. Thomas hummed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“That’s not a bad idea actually.” 

“I know.” Minho nodded. “Besides, maybe you’ll end up being friends.” Thomas scoffed.

“Yeah. And i’m gay.” He rolled his eyes.

“Well you might be. I’m not judging.” Minho shrugged.

“I’m not gay.” The captain muttered, elbowing him. 

“Whatever you say, captain women lover.” Thomas scoffed and nudged him again, shaking his head before walking away.

“Such a dickhead.” He muttered with a smile.


	7. Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EW I’m sorry this chapter is sooo late once again. I swear my upload schedule will sort itself out sorry lads

When Newt finally came around, he acted as angry with the new living arrangements as Thomas was, although the captain could clearly see how happy Newt was to have a bed.

It was a few hours, when Newt was settled that he attempted to get him to eat something.

“Now we’re treating you like a prince, would you care for a scallop platter?” Thomas asked, bringing stew into the room. He mentally scolded himself, he knew he was supposed to be being nice to Newt, but Thomas found that hard when Newt’s face made Thomas want to punch him.  
  
“No thanks” Newt shook his head.

“Newt,” Thomas sighed, sitting on the side of the bed. “You’ve got to eat. Otherwise you’ll die.”

“Your point?”  
  
“Please.” Thomas couldn’t believe he was having to beg, but he was desperate at this point. “Just eat some stew.”

“I don’t want the stew.” Newt was defiant, despite his weak demeanour and body.

“What am I gonna tell Chuck when I have to carry your body out and throw you overboard?”

“He’s seen worse, I’m sure.” Newt shrugged.

“Yeah, but they weren’t his fault. Look, for a reason I can’t even begin to understand, Chuck seems to have taken a liking to you. He wants you to get better, to eat. It was his idea to put you in here in the first place, so you’d get some good sleep. The kid is determined for you to eat. And Chuck doesn’t have a bad bone in his body.”

Newt stared at him for a while. He frowned at the stew, and then looked back at Thomas.

“He wants me better so you can sell me off. Get your money for a new ship. I’m nothing more than a way to get what you want, to any of you.”

“Maybe for us, maybe for me. But not Chuck. The kid gets invested in people, for a pirate he’s got a big heart. He just wants the best for everyone. And it’d kill him to see someone he worked so hard to help, die.”

Newt bit his tongue, before sighing down at his lap.

“Fine.”

Thomas had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop the huge grin from spreading, as he scooped up some stew with a spoon and held it to Newt’s mouth. The blond was hesitant, but eventually opened his mouth, and ate the stew.

The first few bites were hesitant, but once Newt realised how desperate he actually was for food, he began wolfing it down. Thomas could barely keep up, and Newt almost got stew down his front several times with his anticipation.

“Steady on there. You’ll get more down you than in your mouth.” Thomas muttered, scooping up more. Newt grumbled, but still took the next spoonful slower, savouring the taste. “That’s it, there you go.” The man muttered, before scraping the bowel for any remnants.

Once the stew was all gone, Newt looked incredibly distressed.

“Have you got any more?” He asked. Thomas frowned deeply.

“No more till later. Because you’ve eaten so little, your stomach will have shrunk. You eat too much you’ll throw up and you end back up at square one.” Newt huffed, but sat back, leaning against the wall.

“Still don’t think you look like a proper pirate.” He mumbled. Thomas raised an eyebrow as he stood up.

“Why not?”

“I dunno. I guess I assumed pirates would be uglier than you.”

“You calling me pretty?” The captain asked, clearing his cabin up a little.

“I’m calling you subjectively attractive. My taste in men must be a lot more refined.”

“Your fiancé must be pretty perfect then.” Thomas made small talk as he cleaned his desk up a little. Newt snorted.

“Randall? In my dreams.”

“Oh?” Thomas’ interest perked. “Is that conflict I hear?”

“Not necessarily. I just- Randall’s not my type.”

“Then why are you marrying him?” Thomas asked, piling his money into a drawer. Newt sighed.

“If I had my way, I wouldn’t be. I wouldn’t even be America. I want to still be in England.”

“Why? America’s great!”

“I don’t mind the country. I just mind my family.”

“Why?”

“Why do you think I’d tell you?” He asked.

“I dunno, we’re roommates now.” He shrugged and sat back down on the edge of the bed. Newt sighed.

“Fine” Thomas watched him intently, and he seemed to think over what he was going to say. “Basically. My father wants to make a deal with a man. Randall has huge amounts of money, and my father wants that for himself. I don’t know why. But he’s making me marry Randall, so that he can possibly haggle some money from him. That’s what the deal is. Money in return for my hand in marriage. My father didn’t predict though, that Randall would actually become infatuated with me. Creepily so. I begged him not to go through with the deal, but my father wouldn’t listen. So Randall proposed, I was forced to accept, and my last wish was to visit England alone before I was married.”

“And yet you still want to go home, why is that?” Thomas asked after a moment of deliberation.

“I don’t.”

“You begged me to go.”

“Oh no, that was all for show. Reverse psychology, I wanted you to tell me you were going to keep me here. But I suppose it doesn’t matter now. I’m going back either way.”

“You tricked me into giving you what you wanted?” Thomas blinked at him, astounded. Newt nodded, unfazed.

“I was trying to starve because I wasn’t sure if it would work. I didn’t know wether you’d keep me or not, or wether I wanted to stay. Either way, starvation or spending my life with pirates is a lot better than going back to Randall.”

“He must be pretty bad then.” Thomas noted. Newt just sighed and nodded again.

“Yeah. But I can’t imagine the life of a pirate is any more glamorous.”

“Well it’s not that bad” Thomas shrugged. “No rules. No attachments. No creepy fiancés.”

“But murder, theft and danger.”

“That’s the price you have to pay for freedom.” Thomas shrugged. “It’s a choice.”

“And what made you choose?”

“Things. People.” Thomas shrugged. Maybe Newt was being slightly less annoying than usual, but he wasn’t about to share his life story with him.

“Mysterious. How attractive.” Newt scoffed.

“Subjectively?”

“Perhaps.”

“Well I’m a little old for you, don’t you think?” Thomas asked. Newt shrugged.

“I don’t know. Are you?”

“A little. I’m twenty-four if I’ve counted correctly.”

“If you’ve counted? You don’t have birthdays?”

“No way to tell what month it is, let alone the date.” The captain shrugged.

“How miserable. Do you have Christmas?”

“We eat a banquet and we drink. Gamble. That kind of thing.”

“Sounds more fun than my Christmas.”

“Hog roast with polite conversation and a million different forks?”

“Took me months to learn what they all meant.” Newt laughed softly. Thomas hummed in acknowledgement. “When did you decide to be a pirate?” Newt asked.

“When I was about your age.” Thomas replied with a sigh.

“You’re experienced then?”

“I’d like to say I am.” Thomas nodded. “If I wasn’t I’m not sure I’d be alive to tell you I am.”

“Well maybe you can teach me how to be such an amazing pirate, such as yourself.” Newt scoffed.

“Not sure you’re quite cut out for being a pirate.”

“Why not?” Newt asked.

“Well you don’t exactly scream intimidating.”

“What, and Chuck does?”

“No, Chucks not a pirate.” Thomas corrected. “Chucks a cabin boy.” He explained. “And besides, pirates need to know how to defend themselves.”

“How do you know I can’t defend myself?” He asked.

“Well you didn’t defend yourself against me when I kidnapped you.”

“No, but I defended myself when you tried to make me eat.”

“Kicking and biting isn’t self defence. I’m talking about swords and guns. Do you know how to use a machete?”

“No.”

“Do you know how to use a gun?”

“No.”

“Exactly.”

“I could learn.” Newt shrugged.

“Newt,” Thomas cut him off. “You’re not being a pirate. You’re not staying here, and we’re getting that ransom money.”

“So you’re just gonna throw me back to the wolves?”

“We need that money more than we need you”

“If you ask me, it seems like you need someone with brains around here.” Newt muttered.

“You realise calling me stupid isn’t gonna help me change my mind.” He deadpanned. Newt huffed.

“Your loss, Captain.”

“I’m sure it is.”


	8. Sign

Thomas had terrible dreams that night.

The first was of a ship. His ship. It was burning and his crew were screaming at him, begging to be saved. But Thomas could do nothing but sit and watch them burn. And then, in the midst of the flames, Thomas made eye contact with Newt. The blond was tied to the mast pole, staring at him coldly. It sent shivers down his spine.

The second, was of someone in a bed. He was in bed, with Newt, and Newt was telling him how much he loved him, how he wanted to stay with him forever. And then the door was flung open and a man strode in, and took Newt away. The boy screamed to be let go, reached out for Thomas, but Thomas couldn’t move. His fingertips brushed against Newt’s before the blond was dragged out. As soon as the door slammed shut, Thomas was up like a shot, and threw open the door to his cabin. His crew’s bodies were scattered along the deck, blood seeping into the wooden boards. Newt was gone.

At first, Thomas put it down to the fact that he wasn’t sleeping in his bed anymore. He figured the disturbance of sleep had caused him to have weird dreams. But the more the captain thought about it, in his hammock, watching the sunrise, he found it harder and harder to believe.

Thomas wasn’t religious. He wasn’t superstitious, he didn’t believe in luck. But Thomas believed that things happened for a reason. His mother had always told him that if ever something bad happened, it was always to make way for a positive thing. But Thomas was still waiting for the positive thing to out-weigh her death.

Thomas’ mother had also installed into her son, the idea of signs. If something seemed unnatural or out of the ordinary, Thomas assumed it was the world trying to tell him something. And so he sat there, and tried to figure out what his dreams meant.

The first one was Newt’s fault. He knew it was, by the way the boy looked at him. Newt meant the death and destruction of his crew and ship. Surely that would encourage Thomas to rid himself of the boy, he thought. Had it not been for the second dream.

Choosing to ignore the less than heterosexual undertones of the dream, Thomas noted that the things went wrong as soon as Newt was taken. Which could either mean, the universe wanted Newt to stay with Thomas and his crew. Or, having the blond on board would cause imminent death for everything Thomas held dear.

The captain got out of his hammock, and wandered over to Newt. He frowned at the boy, biting on his nails as he turned over what to do.

Newt looked peaceful when he slept. He looked like the boy he really was. His blond hair was fluffy, and stuck up in odd places. He had a small smile on his face, and was curled up like a small child, cuddled up to himself.

Thomas sighed. He had no idea wether his dreams were telling him to keep Newt, or get rid of him.

So he went back to sleep.

The third time, Thomas dreamed of Newt on the plank. Thomas was forcing him to walk, and the captains crew behind him were yelling. They were begging him not to push the blond off. But Thomas didn’t listen, and he shoved Newt off of the plank, a scream heard before the bound boy met the water and his demise. Thomas turned around, pleased with himself. His crew seemed to be fuming,

“How could you?!” Teresa hissed. “He was our good luck!”

“What have you done?!” Brenda demanded. Thomas frowned, confused at their outbursts. That was until Minho stepped forward.

“I hope you rot in hell.” His best friend muttered, before throwing Thomas off the plank too.

Thomas hit the water with a yelp, and started to tread water. Except he couldn’t and he seized up, and he sank. The captain went down, and down, the light above the water becoming smaller and smaller. His lungs were crying out in protest, and when they’d had enough, they sucked in a breath.

Thomas awoke with a jolt, and then another when he saw Newt staring at him.

“Bad dream or good dream?” Newt asked.

“Bad.” He muttered, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Aw, thats a shame.” Newt sighed. “You were saying my name, thought you might have a bit of a crush.” He shrugged.

“Do you want me to have a crush on you?” He asked, swinging his legs and getting out of the hammock.

“I want you to like me back.” Newt feigned sadness, and Thomas rolled his eyes. He made his way over and put on his burda and hat.

“Not quite, brat.” He ruffled Newt’s hair on the way past to the door. “I have to have a meeting. You’ll get your breakfast after.”

“Ok.” Newt hummed, lying back down and rolling over to face the wall. Thomas closed and locked the cabin door, before making his way over to where Minho and Teresa were chatting.

“I need to talk to you two.” He muttered. The two of them exchanged a glance, and nodded. Thomas led them over to a quiet corner on the main deck. Annoyingly, Thomas’ cabin was occupied, but it would have to do.

“Whats up Thomas?” Minho asked.

“We can’t give Newt back.”

“Excuse me?” Teresa gawked at him. Teresa was the one Thomas often went too, for advice that Minho couldn't give. Whilst he wouldn’t change his first mate for the world, sometimes a woman’s opinion made a lot more sense than theirs.

“Thomas don’t be dumb.” Minho rolled his eyes.

“I mean it. I had dreams. Three in a row about how bad things would be if we gave him back.”

“Thomas, dreams don’t mean anything.” Teresa tried to reason.

“They do.” Thomas insisted. “The universe is giving me a sign, and I’m not about to ignore it.”

“What is the worst that could possibly happen, if we gave him back?” Minho crossed his arms over his chest.

“I saw you all burning alive, and I couldn’t stop it. You were all slaughtered, and you had a mutiny. You thought Newt was a good luck symbol, and I killed him so you pushed me into the sea and I drowned.”

“Thomas, you had dreams. They don’t mean anything.” Teresa told him calmly. “We need that money, and Newt is our only way to get it. Remember, this was our last chance. Without this, we will all starve at sea. You can’t go back on that and risk the lives of your entire crew, just on a feeling.”

“There has to be another way to get the money.”

“Mate, I know you’re a pretty strong believer of this kinda shit, but you hate Newt.”

“I’d rather I had someone I hated on the ship and you all alive, than you all dead and no Newt.” Minho and Teresa exchanged a glance.

“Tom,” Teresa said carefully. “It’s not possible, that you have a bit of a crush on Newt, is it?” Thomas stared at her for a long moment, before glaring at her.

“Teresa, don’t be ridiculous.”

“i’m just saying, you seem pretty eager to keep him around.” She shrugged.

“Because the universe gave me a sign! And I’m going to listen to it, otherwise we’ll all end up dead.”

“No Thomas.” Minho interjected. ‘We’ll all end up dead, if we do listen to it. We need that money, and if we give that up because you had a couple whack dreams, we are all going to die.”

“Then we’ll find a middle ground.” Teresa tried. “Keep Newt, get the money somewhere else.”

“There is no where else!” Minho cried. ‘We tried everywhere else, if you remember. And we almost died several times doing it. Newt was our last shot, at survival. That’s what you seem to be missing here.”

“So we give him up.” Thomas shrugged.

“Thank you.”

“But we get him back.”

“Huh?”

“Think about it.” Thomas scratched at his neck in thought for a moment, “We give Newt up, and we get the ransom money. We tell Newt before where to meet us that night. Once we’ve got him back, he’ll go down there at night, and we can pick him up again. Then we have the money, and the Newt.”

“I mean- it would work.” Teresa glanced at Minho, who ran a hand over his face.

“Newt won’t agree to that. He was begging you the other day to go home.”

“Oh no, that was all for show.” Thomas shrugged. “He was using reverse psychology.”

“Oh.” Minho looked confused for a moment, before shaking it off. “You want to re-kidnap a boy you hate, that doesn’t like us and doesn’t want to be here, to live here for the rest of his life, because you had a dream about it?”

“No. I had three dreams about it.” Thomas corrected.

“Thomas, this is insane.” He ran a hand over his face.

“I know, but I can’t risk it, Min’. I trust my mother too much to take light of what she taught me.” Minho looked pleadingly at Teresa, asking her silently to call Thomas crazy, but she only raised her hands in surrender.

“You’re the boss.” She shrugged to Thomas, and walked off. Minho groaned, before glowering at Thomas.

“Fine. But if this goes wrong, I will fucking kill you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Thomas nodded, before walking off. He made his way down below deck, picked up some bread and butter for him and Newt, and made his way back. He unlocked his cabin door, and stepped in.

Newt was on the bed, legs crossed and staring up at the ceiling.

“It’s so dark in here. You need a painting or something pretty.” He noted. Thomas frowned, coming to sit on the edge of the bed as Newt looked down at him.

“You think?”

“Mhm.”

“Well I’ll get that sorted for you, your majesty.” Newt only rolled his eyes. “Open.” The blond opened his mouth.

Thomas helped him eat his food and sat through the complaints about not being able to eat food with his own hands, and feeling like an incompetent child. Thomas just nodded and kept putting food to his mouth. Newt munched on it happily when he had it, completely undermining his own point.

But Thomas didn’t tell him that.

He also didn’t tell him about the plan. He wouldn’t until it was finalised, he’d decided. Newt was way too much of a loose cannon, and letting that information slip to him was a horrible idea.

So he kept to himself, and fed Newt bread.


	9. Theft

“Open.” Newt opened his mouth and Thomas scooped the soup into it. 

“How long is it now until we’re back to the coast?” Newt asked, Thomas scooping up some more soup.

“A little bit. About a week I think.” He hummed, Newt nodding in acknowledgment as he ate more soup.

“Lucky me.” There was a rapid knock on Thomas’ door.

“Yes?” Thomas called, turning to see Alby. The man looked flustered, and was panting.

“Captain, theres another ship coming. Pirates.”

“What?” Thomas barked, standing up.

“Minho thinks they’re Janson’s crew, thinks they know about Newt.”

“What do they need the ransom money for?” Thomas frowned, Newt looking pale when he heard his name.

“Minho thinks it’s not about the money. He thinks they’ll get on and kill Newt, just so we don’t get the money.” Thomas cursed, and Newt looked between them.

“Alright,” Thomas followed Alby over to the door.

“Thomas?” Newt called after him, and the captain turned to see Newt, concerned and looking for reassurance.

“I’ll lock you in, it’s alright. They won’t get in here.” Thomas shut the door behind him, before locking it and turning around.

“Captain, what do we do?” Minho called from the quarter deck.

“We want to avoid confrontation. Steer away and fire the cannons. Whatever happens, that crew does not get onto our ship.” He ordered. His crew dispersed down under deck, readying the cannons. Thomas made his way up onto the deck where Minho and Sonya, the best sailor they had, were.

“Thomas, what happens if they get on?” Minho muttered lowly as Thomas frowned down the ship coming toward them.

“We kill them. I don’t care, they don’t get in the cabin. They get to Newt, we’re all dead, wether it’s by their hand or starvations.”  Minho frowned, obviously worried as Sonya veered the ship away from theirs. 

“Captain, they’re firing at us.” Sonya told him solemnly, and Thomas looked up to see cannon balls shooting toward them.

“Fuck.” Thomas muttered. “Aris!” He barked, the man at the hatch looking up. “Fire!” 

Aris waved his arm downward, and seconds later their own ship were firing at the oncoming one. The ship veered away from Thomas’, coming up behind them quickly. 

“Sonya, shake them off.” Thomas muttered, worry creasing his brow. Sonya made a sharp right turn, attempting to shake off the boat. The ship seemed to be expecting it though, and turned right at the same time, parallel to their boat. Exactly what Thomas didn’t want to happen. 

The captain watched as their crew, which he could now successfully identify as Janson’s, flooded out onto top deck, weapons brandished.

“Aris!” He called, “Get them up here now!” Thomas ordered, and Aris soon had coaxed his own crew up onto deck, machete’s ready.  Thomas called Alby up to protect Sonya, and thundered down the stairs with Minho in tow. 

He unsheathed his machete and watched helplessly as Janson’s crew swung across to their ship from ropes. Thomas’ crew shot their guns, and a few jolted before falling into the water, but most were moving too fast. They landed on deck, and Thomas immediately drove his machete into one’s chest. He fell to the ground, and Thomas pulled his sword out. 

Conflict erupted around him, Thomas coming face to face with someone’s own machete, which was thrown back with his own. He drove his own forward, but it was blocked, and so he cut underneath, slicing the woman’s stomach, enough to draw her back, but not enough to kill her.

Thomas drove forward again, only to be thrown backward by another man, jumping down between them. Thomas aimed his gun at his head, but the man drove forward with his sword, forcing Thomas to lower his musket and raise his machete. He warded off the large man with his blade, before the man swung it underneath, tip inches away from Thomas’ chest. Minho appeared from nowhere, and drew his own sword into the man’s arm, before driving it into his chest.

As the man fell, Thomas glanced at his first mate. Minho was bleeding from the head and had several small cuts and scratches, but looked, for the most part, unharmed.

Thomas squeezed his bicep, before glancing around. Then he spotted Janson. The man had slipped through the chaos and was attempting to lock pick the cabin door. Thomas bolted toward it, only to be cut off by a larger man.

This huge man blocked his view of Janson, and Thomas growled, throwing his machete forward. The man met it with his own, driving it forward and pushing Thomas back. The captain dodged as the blade came down when he moved his out from under it, driving it forward. The man barely had the chance to tap back and avoid Thomas’ blade stabbing his abdomen. 

Thomas took the opportunity to swing his gun arm up and shoot blindly, the man jolting back, and clutching his arm. Thomas drove forward again with his machete, the man stumbling backward, before raising it up. He pushed back on Thomas, who only moved his arm away again and successfully drove his blade into the man. He crumpled to the floor in front of Thomas, dropping to his knees and allowing Thomas to see Janson again. 

Except he couldn’t see Janson, because the door was not only unlocked, but swung wide open, and Janson was inside. Thomas leapt over the twitching man’s body, and skidded over to the door, bursting in. His eyes widened. 

Newt, had not only gotten Janson up against the wall, but was choking him with the chains tying him to the wall. The pirate captain was attempting to wriggle out of Newt’s grasp, blue and scratching at the chains with his gun left on the other side of the room, which he ended up doing, and shoving Newt to the floor. He whipped around and went to bring his blade down on Newt, before Thomas was there and threw his machete in-between the two.

“You.” Janson growled at Thomas. “What are you doing here?” He muttered, turning his attention to Thomas.

“What am I doing here? This is my shit, you’re the one coming after my property.”

“You can’t have that boat Thomas.” Janson hissed.

“Why? Because you know I’ll get the gold before you, so you’re trying to sabotage me?” 

“I’m eliminating competition.” Janson muttered, and drove his sword forward. Thomas jumped back and met his blade, pushing Janson back with it.

“You should give up Janson. You’ve already suffered too many losses. I took out three people by myself, can’t imagine what damage the rest of my crew have done.”

“Well if I’m to go down, I’m either bringing you, or the boy with me.’ He muttered. Thomas  drove his sword forward, Janson stumbling backward, before thrusting his machete forward, scraping Thomas’ arm. The man growled as he forced the blade away from him, throwing in another jab toward his enemy. 

Janson threw another spar, Thomas dodging it and scratching along Janson’s cheek. Thomas drove him away from Newt and toward the door slowly and steadily, and he seemed to have the upper hand. That was until Janson made a cut down his chest, and Thomas stumbled backward, clutching his wound. 

Janson immediately drove forward, slicing and cutting at Thomas. The man could only wave his blade blindly as he tried to get back up, but nothing was working. 

So Newt decided to put an end to it. He grabbed Thomas’ musket from it’s holster and pointed it at Janson.

“Stop!” He ordered. Thomas slumped back against the bed, watching through shallow breaths as Janson smirked at the young boy.

“Do you have any idea how to use that, little boy?” Newt only cocked the gun and aimed it at Janson’s toe. He shot it, and the captain yelped, “What have you done??” He demanded, Newt setting his jaw.

“Walk out that door, and go back to your ship, or I swear to god I will blow your brains out.”

“Boy, you have no idea what you’re doing. You’re making this so much more difficult than it has to be. What are you doing, saving the very person that kidnapped you?”

“At least he’s not trying to kill me.” Newt glared at him.

“Boy, don’t be stupid.”

“I said, go back to your ship.” Newt said firmly. Janson growled, eyeing Newt and then Thomas. “I’m gonna countdown from three.”

“Boy-“

‘Three.” Janson fidgeted slightly, unsure of what to do. “Two.” Newt scowled at him. “You really wanna test my patience??” 

“Ok! Ok! i’m going!” Janson turned to walk out, but Thomas could see what he was going to do from a mile away. Apparently, so could Newt, because as soon as the man dived for his gun Newt shot him in the arm. The pirate captain shouted in pain, before scampering from the room, followed by several shots.

Thomas got up shakily, despite Newt’s protests, and wobbled toward the door. He watched as the remnants scampered back to their own boat and depart. Minho clocked him immediately, rushing over as soon as Janson’s ship was out of sight.

“Thomas!’

“Minho- take command. I’ll be ok.” 

“No, Thomas, you are not ok.” His first mate wrapped an arm around him, hauling him back inside his cabin. 

“Don’t let the crew see me like this.” Thomas requested as Minho helped him lay on the bed with a wince.

“Fuck.” Minho took off Thomas’ shirt to see the damage that had been done. That was when Newt took his arm.

“I’ll look after him.”

“What?” Minho frowned.

“You’re his first mate, you have to look after the rest of the crew. I’ll look after him,” He nodded.

‘Do you know how to do any of that kind of stuff?” He asked. 

“Mhm.” Newt nodded. “Get me some clean water and some alcohol. Thread, a needle and some bandages. I can do it.” Minho frowned at him for a long moment, hesitant, before nodding and rushing from the room.

“You’ll kill me.” Thomas breathed.

“Maybe. But it’ll be an accident, promise.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Well, you saved my life, so now I’ll try to save yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be a little random/late these next few days, but I hope you all have an amazing Christmas! (Or couple days if you don’t celebrate) <333


	10. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off sorry its been a hot sec. Hope you all had a great holiday! <33
> 
> Right so I've just remembered about the one shot suggestions on stories, but I'm not sure I have much time to do them. Of course, I could do two in place of a chapter one night, or I could just do them really slowly. Which would you prefer?

When Thomas awoke with a groan, he glanced down to see his middle bandaged tightly. All of his other cuts and grazes were clean, and Newt was knelt at his bedside, gently wiping at a cut on his arm.

“What the fuck?” Thomas groaned quietly. Newt glanced up.

“Oh, hey sleeping beauty. How you feeling?” He asked.

“Everything hurts.” He grumbled. The blond laughed softly.

“Yeah. You’ll feel like that for a while.” He put the damp cloth in a small bowl he had on the floor with him, which he set aside. Then the boy stood up and grabbed a plate of bread and a cup of water at the side, before setting them on a barrel. “Ok, you’re gonna have to sit up.”

“Help me.” He muttered. Newt nodded and held out his arms. Thomas gripped him tightly, and let the blond support his back and sit him up right. Once the captain was propped up, Newt took the bread and water and passed it to Thomas, before perching on the end of the bded. “Is everyone ok?” He asked. Newt sighed a little, and nodded.

“We think so. Everyone had a few cuts and bruises. But no one was killed. Winston got sick though, his wound got infected. Minho says he doesn’t know wether he’s going to make it.” He explained. Thomas swore under his breath with a sigh, and nodded solemnly.

“How long have I been out?”

“Two days.” Newt reported. 

“Fuck.” He groaned. The blond only hummed.

“You should eat up. Get your strength up before you go back to bossing people around.” He scoffed, and Thomas rolled his eyes, before eating some of the bread. “No need to thank me, by the way.” He nodded.

“Thank you?” Thomas raised an eyebrow. ‘What for?”

“Saving your life.” Newt said with a pout. “What managed to make you so bitter, anyway?” He huffed. Thomas scoffed softly.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Yes. I would actually.” He nodded. “I mean, you have no reason not to tell me. I’m going to be gone in a few days anyway.” Despite the fact that Thomas knew that to be untrue, he did feel compelled to tell Newt for some reason. He didn’t know why, he’d never told anyone besides Minho. But he shrugged, and decided, ‘fuck it’.

“If you must know, it was my mother.” He sighed. “My father left when we were young, and she raised me.” He set his head back against the wall, and toyed at the locket around his neck absently. “She was a beautiful women, inside and out. But we never had much.”

‘I had always been good at stealing. I had to pickpocket and steal things from the market for food. Anyway, one day I stole something, and I got caught. I managed to get away, and I ran home to my mother. The entire village stormed to our home, demanding I be thrown out for stealing from the community. My mother defended me- and they killed her for it. Right in front of me, they drove a sword through her chest. And she died in my arms.’ Thomas cleared hist throat and blinked back his tears.

‘I was furious. I was grieving. So they left, and I set fire to a home in the middle of the town. I burnt the whole thing down, killed innocent people, innocent children, stole this boat and sailed away. It’s my fault that my mother is dead, and because of it, innocent people were killed too.”

Newt hesitantly took a hand and placed it on his knee.

“Tommy..” He said softly. “I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t deserve sorries. It’s my fault.” Newt immediately shook his head.

“No, that’s not true. You were just trying to live. Those village people were wrong to do that to your mother.”

“Did they deserve to all die when the sword that killed her was thrust by one man?” He asked. Newt sighed and slumped a little.

“No, but there’s no point dwelling on it. It’s happened, and it’s in the past.” He nodded. 

“Maybe.” Thomas hummed quietly.

‘My mother died too.” Newt said softly 

“Oh?" 

“Yes. She was wonderful. She taught me how to paint and how to play any musical instrument you could think of. She was the most creative woman, and so full of life. She made my father’s heart glow, and would never let anything bad happen to me.”

“What happened?” Thomas asked.

“She got sick.” Newt murmured softly. “My father and I tried everything we could to save her. We got all the herbs and flowers you could imagine. But it was no use. She died, and everything went dark. My father never smiled, and he stopped caring about what I wanted. We got into fights, especially when he told me I was going to marry Randall. He told me it was what my mother would’ve wanted, but it wasn’t.” Newt’s eyes grew determined and angry.

 'She told me- the very last thing she said to me, was that I had to be free. And a life with Randall is not a free one. It may be safe, and it may bring my father financial security, but I won’t be free. And if I’m not free then, my mothers wish will be for nothing. So, even if you do bring me back, I’ll run away. I’ll go somewhere new and I’ll be free, just like mother wanted.”

“If your mother was anything like you, I’m sure she was a brilliant woman.” Thomas hummed.

“Are you calling me brilliant?” Newt glanced up at him.

“I’m just saying. You’re seventeen and have more determination, fire and wit than most people I know. I can’t imagine you get that from your father.”

“My father was a soft man. He was happy, and wanted what was best for everyone,” Newt explained. “But my mothers death turned him greedy, and only thinks about wealth, and how he can make a profit.”

“And what’s Randall like? I notice you wear no engagement ring.” Newt sighed at the thought.

“Randall is so materialistic. He thinks he can win me over with diamonds and gold. He thinks I’ll finally want him when he gets me a big enough ring. I don’t like him because he doesn’t understand what relationships are about. To him, he gives me jewellery in return for sex, the marriage only makes it official.”

“Aren’t you a little young for sex?” Thomas asked.

“I’m seventeen, so technically it’s allowed. I just don’t want to do it with Randall. He smells and he’s old.”

‘Old?” Thomas repeated. “How old is old?” 

“Like almost forty I think.” Newt shrugged.

“Ew. What a fucking creep.” Thomas scrunched up his nose in disgust. The more he was hearing about what Newt had come from, the more glad he was that he wasn’t going to let the boy leave. Thomas wasn’t sure he’d ever forgive himself if he let the boy go back to that.

“You’re old too.” Newt giggled softly.

“I am not how dare you.” Thomas feigned offence, and Newt laughed softly. “If you don’t want big diamonds, what do you want from Randall?” He asked softly.

“I don’t want anything from Randall. If I’m going to be forced into a relationship, I’d at least like it to be with someone who’s closer to my age than my own fathers. I want someone I have a genuine connection with. Someone I trust, could have a laugh with, someone I wouldn’t leave the continent to avoid.” He scoffed. ‘And I don’t want it to just be about the sex.”

“Well what else is there to life?” Thomas joked, and Newt scoffed.

“Such a masculine thing to say. I will never understand that weird thing guys have about wanting sex all the time.”

“Well it feels nice, y’know?” Thomas shrugged.

“Isn’t it about having a genuine connection with someone though? Trusting and loving someone enough to be vulnerable and intimate around them?”

“How romantic of you.” Thomas hummed. “Anyone would think you’re madly in love.”

“Just idealistic I think.” Newt hummed. “What about you? Got anyone on the go? Other than several prostitutes?”

“Nope.” Thomas shook his head. “Can’t have connections when you’re a pirate.”

“But Harriet and Sonya are together.” Newt pointed out. Thomas was a little disappointed that his point had bee ruined, so he huffed.

“That’s different. They’re not running the ship and a crew." 

“I think you’re just lonely.” Newt announced.

“Do you now?” Thomas chuckled softly. ‘Well isn’t that what the prostitutes are for?”

“Prostitutes can’t fill the hole in your heart.” Newt laughed softly. “You need lurv.”

“Well it’ll be a stretch trying to find it on this boat. Have you met my crew? Minho’s like a brother to me, Brenda and Teresa are like my sisters, Alby- Alby’s just weird, Winston’s got half a brain cell, Chuck’s half my age, Harriet and Sonya are lesbians and I’m pretty sure Aris wants to get in on the action.” Newt shrugged.

“Guess the only one left is me.”

“You wish.”

“Yeah,” He sighed. “I really want you in my bed.' 

“Naturally.” Thomas shrugged. “Who doesn’t?”

“Harriet and Sonya.”

“They don’t count.”

“I think they should.”

“I think you should shut it.” Thomas scoffed. Newt pouted sadly.

“That’s really mean.”

“Aww, I’m so sowwy sweetheart.” Thomas cooed, ruffling Newt’s hair. 

“You should be.” Newt huffed. ‘Still love you though."

“Still not gay.”

“Still not convinced."


	11. Crush

“Are you gonna let me sort your bandages out?” Newt asked. Thomas grumbled but sat up anyway. The blond smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. “Arms up.” Thomas put his arms up.

“I bet your hands are gonna be cold.” He grumbled.

“Quit whining, you big baby.” Newt scolded softly, and gently began to unwrap the bandage from around Thomas’ middle. His fingers traced the skin softly, and the captain could feel his heart beginning to speed up. He frowned in confusion, but shook it off as the feeling everyone gets from human touch.

Newt successfully unraveled the bandage, gently tracing his fingers over the skin where the graze was. Thomas swallowed tightly, as Newt hummed.

“It looks better than ever.” He murmured. “You’ll be good as new soon. Maybe just don’t get into any more sword fights for a while.” He advised.

“I can’t promise anything.” Thomas hummed softly.

“Someone’s in for a scolding then.” Newt scoffed, grabbing the roll of gauze and pressing it softly to the bandage. Newt began to wrap it slowly around his middle. When it got to Thomas’ back, the boy had to kneel on the bed, and lean in closer to get an arm round either side of Thomas. The captain watched as Newt kept his eyes low, stealing a glance up. It was only then that Thomas realised their noses were inches away.

As soon as Newt met his gaze, the blonds eyes shot down again and he kept wrapping the gauze around Thomas’ middle tightly.

“Almost done.” He mumbled. Thomas frowned at the boys odd behaviour.

“Do I intimidate you, Newt?” Thomas asked. The blond frowned up at him, snipping the gauze and fixing it in place.

“No.” He sat back on his heels, returning to his cocky self as soon as he was more than a few centimetres away from Thomas.

“You’re being weird.”

“No I’m not.” Newt huffed. “Put a bloody shirt on.” He grumbled, scampering off the bed to put the gauze and scissors away. Newts manacles had been taken off as soon as he was put in charge of saving Thomas’ life, and no one had seen the need to put them back on again. Thomas frowned deeply, throwing his tunic on in confusion.

“Newt?”

“Tommy?”

“Do you want to have dinner with the crew and I?” He asked. Newt turned from where he was, frowning.

“Below deck? You’d let me out?”

“Well, I’d obviously have to keep you with me, but yes.” Newt smirked softly.

“I think you’re just making excuses to be near me.”

“I’m sure I am.” Thomas hummed, standing and putting on his burda.

“What’s the occasion anyway? Why am I being let out?” Newt asked.

“Well, Winston recovered, and you should technically be thanked. You _did_ save my life.”

“All in a days work, you know.” The boy grinned. Thomas rolled his eyes.

“Do you want to eat with us or not?”

“Sure. Got no other plans.” Newt grinned.

-

“Newt, come on.” Thomas unlocked the door, and the blond bounded out happily. The captain rolled his eyes at the boys excitement, leading him down the hatch and under the deck.

As soon as they saw Newt, the crew at the table went quiet.

“Thomas?” Minho raised an eyebrow.

“He may as well. He’s not going anywhere. And it’s the least we can do.” Minho only put his hands up.

“Your call, captain.” He allowed. Thomas nodded and offered Newt the seat, sitting at the head of the table next to him.

“Well thank you Newt, for saving our captain.” Harriet raised her glass, the others also raising theirs with various cheers and hollers. Newt smiled softly.

“Oh, it’s ok.” He nodded.

“We’d be lost without him, you see.” Chuck grinned. “At least, that’s what he says.”

“That does not surprise me in the slightest.” Newt laughed softly. Thomas felt the urge to roll his eyes and snap back, but he was suddenly completely transfixed by the sight of Newt laughing and smiling.

Now that Thomas thought about it, Newt’s natural resting face seemed to be a big smile, or it should’ve been. The sight of him laughing was such a rare one that Thomas couldn’t look away. As much as his cold heart would’ve hated to admit it, Newt’s giggle was infectious, and Thomas couldn’t stop himself from smiling at his dinner.

Conversation seemed natural with Newt slipped in. Nothing seemed awkward or uncomfortable, in fact, it felt as if he’d always been there. Newt seemed to get on with everyone, especially Gally and Minho.

Thomas was laughing at a joke when he caught sight of Teresa and Minho watching him and muttering to each other under their breath. Thomas raised an eyebrow and they immediately bolted away from one another, Teresa coughing awkwardly.

Thomas decided to corner them about it later.

After supper was over, Thomas called Newt to his side and told him to wish everyone a goodnight. Newt did so and happily followed the captain back up the stairs and into his cabin. Thomas wished him a goodnight, and locked the door again.

The captain went back down the steps to below deck, met with everyone’s eyes.

“What?” He asked. “What is it?” Everyone glanced at Minho and Teresa.

“We just- weren’t expecting him to be down here.” Teresa shrugged.

“Yes well, if he is to stay on the ship with us, I thought it only right that he got to know you all beforehand.” The others glanced at each other. “If anyone has an issue with that, perhaps they can take it up with me.” He sat down. Thomas had no idea why his crew had started to act so weirdly.

“It’s just,” Teresa swallowed, “Captain. We were wondering if you liked Newt?”

“Well I suppose he’s less annoying than he used to be. I may like him a little bit. I’m sure he could grow on me.” He shrugged.

“No,” Minho interjected, “but, do you like like him?” Thomas stared at his first mate, and then the rest of his crew.

“Are you insinuating that I have a petty crush on a boy? Not only that, but a teenage boy?” His crew stared at Minho, Who glared back and slowly nodded at Thomas.

“Yes.”

“Minho, How many times do I need to tell you that I’m straight?” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I know, it’s just,” His first mate sighed, “you seem to soften around him. You laugh at his jokes more, you seem to constantly be looking out for him. Your eyes look more like ones that have laid upon a siren than a bratty teenage boy.” Thomas looked at his crew. None seemed judgemental, they seemed more interested and inquisitive.

“No.” Thomas rolled his eyes. “I don’t have a crush on the boy. I know you’re all looking for some more drama now that Winston’s better, but here is not the place to find it. I-“

“I heard he’s marrying a man.” Brenda piped up. “So how do you know he’s not interested in you, captain?”

“Exactly that, he’s marrying a man.”

“Yes but you said that he’s staying with us because he doesn’t want to go home, which means he must not care for his fiancé that much. So he could have a crush on you.” Brenda retorted.

“And so what if he did? I’m not going to indulge the boys fantasies. He can get over it.” Thomas shrugged.

“I’m sure he’d indulge your fantasies.” Minho muttered, the others snickering. Thomas swatted at his arm and groaned.

“I don’t have a crush on Newt. And the next person to tell me, or even insinuate that I do, will be the next person walking the plank. Is that very clear?” He asked.

His crew nodded.

-

Thomas got back in his cabin a little while later. The topic had swiftly moved on to Winston’s health and the ongoing tournament of noughts and crosses scattered throughout the crew.

Thomas closed the door lightly, so as not to wake the sleeping blond. He frowned to himself.

Not only was Newt still in the cabin, which Thomas said he wouldn’t be because he’d gotten his strength back, but he still had Thomas’ bed. Thomas wasn’t sure how in the hell that had happened, and decided to go over and wake the blond, and tell him to sleep in the hammock for the night.

The captain slipped off his burda, hat and boots, and padded over to wake Newt. He put a hand out to shake him, but stopped upon arrival.

Newt looked even younger when he slept. He was curled up, one hand brought to his mouth, lips slightly parted. The other hand stuck out a little on the pillow, open a bit. Newt’s hair fluffed out on the pillow, and Thomas suddenly understood how he got his bed hair. Without his forehead creasing and his eyebrows frowning, Newt looked young and almost innocent. Thomas sat down on the floor and watched the boy.

He felt bad. So much had happened to the boy so young. He’d lost his mother, his father had sold him off to a gross man who’d probably done unspeakable things to him, and had then been captured by pirates, who forced him to the edge of death several times.

Thomas didn’t want to move him to the hammock anymore. Thomas didn’t want to do anything but protect the boy.

He leant up hesitantly, and pressed a tiny kiss to the boys forehead. Newt didn’t even stir.

Thomas smiled a little to himself, and turned to go back to his hammock.


	12. Heartbroken

“Thomas,” Minho grabbed his arm as Thomas went past with Newt’s breakfast. The captain turned to glance at his friend.

“Yep?”

“We’re about a day away from the coast. You’ve gotta tell Newt that he’s staying.” He informed the man. Thomas nodded slowly.

“Will do.” He patted his first mate’s arm, before turning and closing the door to his cabin.

He glanced toward the bed, where Newt was sleeping. The boy looked slightly uneasy, there was a crease in his brow. Thomas set his food down and decided to wait and see if Newt woke up on his own. He’d wake the boy up if his food started to get cold.

Thomas sat at his desk, and watched the crease in the boys brow get more defined. Newt began to move a little in his sleep, making a noise at the back of his throat. Thomas watched the boy slowly become more agitated, becoming restless and muttering in his sleep.

“No..no no...” Newt mumbled, “Don’t..don’t want you to..” His shoulder shot back in reflex, as if he were trying to shake someone off. “Stop..please..” Thomas, at that point, had had enough, and so got up and crossed the room, kneeling at the blonds bedside.

“Newt,” he whispered softly, shaking the boy lightly. “Newt, wake up.” He encouraged. The boy continued to write and mumble, and Thomas shook a little harder. “Newt.” No response. “Newt!”

The blond shot up, panting and sweating, eyes wide.

“Wha- where-“

“Hey, hey,” Thomas reached out and took his clammy hand gently, the blond’s eyes meeting him. Newt’s pupils were blown wide with what Thomas could only describe as terror. “It’s ok. It was just a dream.” He reassured softly.

“O- oh.” Newt wiped his nose with his sleeve, and tried to steady his breathing.

“Are you alright?” Thomas asked softly, and the blond nodded a little.

“Yeah. Just felt quite real.” He mumbled, swallowing tightly. “You don’t think I could-“ the blond cut himself off.

“Yeah?” Thomas encouraged.

“Could I have a hug?” Newt said to his lap. Thomas sat up on the bed, opening his arms. He knew that if anyone walked in at that moment, he would be screwed and his reputation ruined, but he couldn’t find it in himself to say no to Newt.

The blond wrapped his arms around Thomas’ middle tightly, burying his face in the mans chest and breathing deep. Thomas hesitantly put his arms around the boy, rocking him slowly.

“Sorry about that.” Newt mumbled into his tunic.

“It’s not your fault.” Thomas murmured back. “What were you dreaming about?”

“Randall.” Newt mumbled back. Thomas thought back to what he heard Newt saying in his sleep, and felt a little sick to the stomach. He rubbed his back in slow circles, sighing deeply.

“You’re not going back there.” He murmured.

“What do you mean?” Newt asked.

“You’re not going back. We’re not giving you back to that man.” Newt’s head shot up so quickly it almost hit Thomas in the chin.

“What?”

“I had three dreams the other week, signs that terrible things would come if we let you go back. The crew and I have decided to keep you.”

“Really?” The blond whispered. Thomas nodded.

“Yes.”

“Tommy..” Newt practically lit up, and almost knocked them over with the force of his hug. “Thank you thank you thank you!” He grinned, in a way that reminded Thomas of a puppy. “I could just kiss you!” Newt grinned at him.

“Well, lets not get ahead of ourselves.” Thomas chuckled. “Would you like to know the plan or do you need more time to calm down?” He asked.

“No no, I wanna know. I’m all ears.” Newt nodded eagerly. Thomas sighed a little and sat back, the blond watching him intently.

“Well, the plan is, to give you back in return for the money. Because, no matter what happens, we do need that money. That night, you’ll make your way back to the dock, or wherever, and we’ll pick you up from there.”

“Why must we wait for night?” Newt asked.

“So no one will see you.” Thomas explained. “Why? Don’t you want to wait?” He asked. Newt frowned a little.

“My father can be unpredictable. For all I know, they might have me married that very afternoon. Or, Randall- he might-“ Newt glanced down at his lap.

“Newt, Im sorry, but nightfall is the only safe time to get you back. Can’t you prolong these things? Say you need time to readjust? Say you need to sleep?”

“I suppose.” Newt shrugged. “I could try.” He sighed.

“Whatever happens, you’ve just got to remember that we’re coming back for you.” The captain reached out and placed a hand on his knee. “As soon as the sun is gone, we’ll be at the dock.”

“You promise? How do I know you won’t leave me?” The boy asked with a frown.

“Why would I tell you that we weren’t going to leave you, if we planned too?” Thomas asked.

“Because you might be evil like that, I don’t know.” Newt shrugged. “Maybe you actually being nice to me has been a big ploy to make my life a misery when you finally do betray me. You do seem pretty nasty. Or- you did.”

“No Newt.” Thomas chuckled. “I’m not being nasty for the sake of it. I wasn’t even that mean to you. I can be real nasty if I wanna be.” He shrugged.

“I think you’re a big softie.” Newt bit his lip to contain one of his famous huge smiles.

“This big softie kidnapped you and kept you prisoner.” Thomas murmured. “I’m not a good person.”

“I think you are.” Newt frowned. “You seem pretty nice now that I’ve gotten to know you.” He shrugged.

“I burnt down a village.”

“Well, no ones perfect.” Newt waved it off.

“Is that Stockholm syndrome I hear?” Thomas smirked, and Newt scoffed.

“No. I’m allowed to like you, aren’t I?”

“You’re allowed to, you’re just not supposed too.” Thomas murmured softly.

“Yeah well fuck that.” Newt shrugged. “I’ll like you if I want too.” He murmured. “Maybe I’ll even like you lots.”

“Scandalous.”

“I know.” Newt giggled. Thomas chuckled softly and sat back on the bed next to Newt. “Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t taking me home?”

“At the time you were a loose cannon. Letting the plan slip to you would’ve been a bad idea.”

“Oh, right.” Newt hummed. “Well thank you. I’m glad I’m not going back there.”

“I’m kinda bummed I’m not coming on the shore.” Thomas admitted.

“Why?” The blond turned his head to look at the captain a little.

“I’d like to kick Randall’s ass. Maybe your fathers too.” He muttered. Newt scoffed.

“I wouldn’t mind that. I’m sure you’d win.”

“Well obviously.” Thomas rolled his eyes. “Who do you take me for?”

“I dunno.” Newt shrugged. “I’d like to see you beat up Randall. That would be hot.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Definitely.” Newt nodded. “Now that would be Stockholm syndrome.”

“What, salivating over me whilst I beat up your fiancé?”

“And then leaving him to go off with you and explore the world, yeah.” Newt nodded.

“Oh I see.” Thomas chuckled a little. “Well, it wouldn’t matter if you had a crush on me. You certainly wouldn’t be the first.”

“I’m sure I wouldn’t. I mean, you’re very much crush material.”

“How so?”

“Well you’re kind, and you’re smart, and you’re really hot, and I wouldn’t mind having you in my bed.” Newt explained with a shrug. Thomas scoffed.

“I see.”

“How many people have had crushes on you?”

“Oh, y’know, probably thousands. I meet women, and I break their hearts wherever I go.”

“How dramatic of you.” Newt laughed softly. “What kind of a monster would break a girls heart?” Newt’s hand shot to his heart, and he clutched his chest dramatically.

“I can’t help it. It’s not my fault they get attached. I only sleep with them once and they become infatuated. And when I have to leave, their hearts are broken.” Thomas told him dramatically.

“And will you break my heart, dear Tommy?” Newt asked.

“Well I would have to sleep with you first.” Thomas turned his head to look at Newt, who was staring back at him.

“Oh yeah?” The boy murmured.

“Yeah.” Thomas said softly.

“I’m not sure I want you to break my heart. Perhaps I’ll just keep lusting after you from afar.”

“Who doesn’t want their heart broken by me?” Thomas asked. “It’s a life experience everyone must have.” Newt laughed softly and lay back down on the bed, Thomas watching him. Newt stretched his arms up and his tunic rode up a little, flashing a little bit of Newt’s stomach. Thomas glanced down at it. At least he had some meat on his bones.

“Me.” Newt murmured, “because unlike those girls who you leave, I’d still have to see you everyday afterward.”

“At which point you could keep lusting after me.”  
Thomas shrugged. Newt rolled his eyes and pushed him away with his foot, the captain chuckling.

“You’re so full of yourself.”

“I’m sure there are other people who want to be filled with myself.”

“Ew! That’s manky!” Newt laughed, this time full on shoving him with his foot. “You’re actually disgusting.”

“I know.” Thomas chuckled softly.

“Tommy?”

“Newt?”

“Do you just look for sex? Like, do you ever want an actual relationship?” Thomas frowned a little.

“No, not really. If I were to want a relationship with a girl on the mainland, she’d have to come with me. She’d be an extra mouth to feed, wouldn’t know what she was doing, would get in the way, and would be put in danger. I wouldn’t want that.” He explained. “The only way it would work would be if I were to date a crew member, but I see the girls as more sisters than anything else.”

“Oh, I see.” Newt nodded.

“And even then, I might not date them, if we were having sex. I would start to worry about them more, and that would knock me off my A game and get us all killed.”

“I think that’s slightly dramatic.” Newt frowned.

“Maybe. I don’t know, I couldn’t say since it’s never been done.”

“Well, could it be done in the future?”

“Newt, the only time I would ever date someone and keep them on the ship, would be if I was madly in love with them. And at the moment, I don’t see that happening in the foreseeable future.”

“Right. Of course.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, sorry the next chapters gunna be a bit late. I’m going through a bit of a rough time at the moment, and I’m going to be a little wobbly till I can go back to therapy in January. So if updates and stuff are a little sparse, please bare with me. I’m working on myself and I love you all <333


	13. Bargaining

The ship drawing into the dock caught a lot of attention. It seemed to bring the whole village outside and onto the wood. Thomas stood proudly on his ship, and watched as murmurs went through the crowd.

When the ship stopped, the murmurs got quieter, and the crowd seemed to part for two men.

One was older, with greying hair. He looked quite healthy though, and showed no signs of worry. Thomas set his jaw in anger. If this man was Newt’s father, there was no signs of any worry about him.

Thomas had to contain a full on growl when he saw the man next to him. This man, who the captain could only assume was Randall, had dark black hair, lavish clothes, and a nose that meant he looked down on everyone. His hands were calloused and hard from the looks of him, and Thomas was sure he could knock him out in a punch.

“Are you the pirates that took my son?” The nobleman broke the silence, and Thomas came forward, to the side of the ship where Sonya had drawn it up parallel to the dock.

“We are. You got the money?” He asked.

“I want to see that my fiancé is safe first.” Randall spoke, voice low and gravelly. Thomas sighed, and clicked his fingers. Newt was in his arms in a second, and Thomas wrapped an arm around his neck, in a way that looked threatening to the bystanders, but Newt knew he wouldn’t do him any harm. “Are you Alright, my love?” Randall asked. Newt huffed quietly, and nodded.

“I’m ok. Awfully scared though.” He put on quite a good act, Thomas would say that. He had told Newt it was important to act scared and shaken, because if he got back on land and seemed fine, they were more likely to try and get him married or get him to do something he didn’t want to.

“Don’t worry boy.” Newts father murmured. “We’ll have you down in a second. Say, you.” He waved his stick at Thomas. “Could we bargain?”

“Bargain?” Thomas was astounded with the audacity.

“You’re asking for a lot of money.”

“Well, unless you want me to kill your son in front of you, I’d advise that you give me all of it.” He hissed.

“Father! Would you not pay anything in return for my safety?” Newt asked, jaw set.

“Of course, pumpkin, but we need the money for the wedding-“

“There will be no wedding if I am chopped up into several pieces!”

“We have your money, good sir.” Randall interjected. “But I must ask for my love beforehand.”

“Not how this works.” Thomas shook his head. “Money first, then you get your boy.”

“How do I know you will give him to me?” Randall retorted.

“Fine.” Thomas sighed. “The boy will walk the plank. You throw me the money, and at the same time, he will be pushed from the plank for you to catch. Sound fair?” He asked.

“Fair enough.” Randall nodded, before turning to someone. That man pulled out a sack of money from his pocket and handed it to Randall. The plank was lowered and Newt was taken across it, waiting nervously to be pushed. “On three?” Thomas nodded. “One, two, three.” Randall threw Thomas the sack, which he caught, and Newt was pulled back aboard the ship.

“What- give me my son back!” The old man demanded.

“How do I know you’ve given me all the money I want?” Thomas asked, handing the money to Teresa and Gally who began to count it out. Thomas watched as Randall exchanged a glance with the man who’d given him the money, suddenly pale. Newt glanced at him.

“It’s half, Captain.” Teresa said. Thomas immediately unsheathed his machete, grabbed Newt and pressed the blade to his throat. Newt seemed greatly unfazed by the entire ordeal, just putting his head on Thomas’ shoulder and humming a little bit to himself. Thomas almost smiled.

As soon as Newt seemed to be in danger the entire crowd went into uproar, some yelling at Randall to give him the money and some begging Thomas to spare the young boy.

“Do you want your fiancé to die!?” Thomas demanded.

“N-no!” Randall protested.

“Don’t play games with me then. Give me the rest of the fucking money.” Thomas hissed. Randall waved the man off, and he went running off, probably to find the rest of the money.

“Are you alright my dear?” Randall called up to Newt in the mean time. Newt, who’s face was pointed at the sky and away from Randall, stopped his humming and put on a quivering voice.

“N- no. I’m scared, why didn’t you give him the money??”

“I’m sorry, my love, we’re getting it now.” Newt just huffed quietly. “Have those pirates hurt you at all?”

“Yes, terribly. I’ve been starved and treated awfully!” Newt said over dramatically.

“I wouldn’t call it that,” Thomas interjected, quite enjoying the way Randall got angrier at the prospect of Newt hurt, “I’d say we had quite a bit of fun Newt. It hurts me that you wouldn’t call it that.”

“You’re horrible. You scare me!” Newt cried, making eye contact with Thomas and mouthing ‘love you’.

“What did you do to him?” Randall demanded.

“No worse than you.” Thomas shrugged.

“Oh shit.” Newt whispered in his ear.

“Wha-“ Randall started, but the man returned with the money. “Oh- we have the money.”

“Throw it up then.” Thomas nodded, and Randall reluctantly threw up the bag, which Gally and Teresa continued to count.

“It’s all there captain.” Teresa said.

“Oh good.” Thomas took his sword away from Newt’s throat and pushed him onto the plank. Newt wobbled slightly, but regained his balance and shuffled to the end.

“I’ll catch you my love!” Randall dashed forward to catch Newt.

“Oh thank you” Newt said in a sort of sing-song voice, turning to Thomas at the same time and rolling his eyes.

“Wouldn’t trust him.” Thomas murmured.

“Neither.” Newt shrugged. Then he saluted to Thomas and the crew subtly, before jumping backward, into the water, missing Randall completely.

“Newtie!”

“Let’s go.” Thomas nodded. Sonya did a quick turn, attempting to get the ship out of the dock and away from the coast as quickly as possible. They all knew, that now Newt wasn’t on the boat, the village wouldn’t hesitate to try and bomb them with cannons.

The pirates scrambled to get to the masts and sails, quickly turning out of the bay. Thomas watched from the quarter deck as they sped away, as Newt got wrapped up in a blanket and Randall hugged him tightly. Newt watched from over his fiancés shoulder, and smiled at Thomas.

“See you later.” He said softly, and Newt nodded, before being lead away from the shore.

-

They waited. And they waited. The hours seemed to drag on for Thomas, as he watched the sun slowly set in the sky. He thought it would never get dark.

All he wanted was to get back to Newt.

He wondered how the boy was doing. He wondered if he’d managed to stay away from anything he didn’t want happening. Thomas prayed that he had.

Finally, night took hold of the seas and Thomas commanded that they went back to shore.

The ship sped back to shore, back towards Newt. Thomas wasn’t sure when he’d started pacing, but he became aware of it when Minho put a hand on his shoulder.

“He’ll be ok. The boy can handle himself.” Minho reassured. Thomas sighed.

“I know.”

Eventually, the ship slowed down and they got closer to the shore. The only light they had was moonlight, and the whole crew was scanning the shore for any sign of Newt. But there was none.

“Captain?” Harriet asked softly, unsure of what to do.

“Wait.” Thomas muttered.

“For how long?”

“If it’s not unsafe, until sunrise.” The captain murmured. He could feel his crew glancing at each other behind him, but no one said anything else.

Thomas waited. He waited and watch for any movement, any voice or light. There was none.

And then there was.

There was a shout, someone yelling ‘ow!’ And then, from a house, the second story window shot open and a figure climbed out, jumped down onto the lower roof of the house next door, and then onto the floor. When the figure caught sight of the ship in the harbour, it began sprinting toward the dock.

“Closer, get closer!” Thomas demanded. The ship sped toward the dock, and as they got closer the figure became clearly Newt.

But not far behind Newt, was Randall, yelling. As the commotion got louder, lights in every house came on, and people began coming outside, or looking out the windows to see what was going on.

“Newt, Stop!” Randall demanded. “What are you doing?” He shouted. Newt had his default huge smile on as he came bounding toward the ship, knowing full well he could outrun his fiancé. That was until Randall snapped at the man earlier to grab Newt.

Thomas had no idea who the man was, he could only guess a servant or butler, but he was young, and could certainly catch up to Newt.

“Thomas, how’s he going to get up?” Minho asked.

“Lower a rope.” Thomas ordered.

“Lower the rope!” Minho called, and a huge coil of rope was lowered down the side of the boat. Newt was coming in hot, but the man was catching up to him.

“Closer!” Thomas yelled. Despite Sonya’s protests that she might damage the boat, she got in closer. Close enough so that went Newt leaped, he managed to grab the rope and cling on. Unfortunately, so did the man.

“Fuck off!” Newt hissed, and kicked the man in the head, he was barefoot for some reason. The man’s grip quickly slipped, and he fell into the water with a shriek. Thomas and the crew immediately hauled the rope and Newt up, the blow crashing onto the deck.

Newt turned to look at his father and Randall, the older man staring in disbelief. Randall was yelling obscenities at the pirates and his fiancé, who turned to Thomas with a huge smile.

Thomas glanced down at Newt. The boy had no shoes on, or anything else for that matter, other than a tunic that was way to big for him, that went down to about mid thigh.

“Why are you- did he try to-?” Thomas asked. Newt nodded.

“I kicked him in the dick and bolted.” He panted, breath heavy from all the running. The crew laughed at that, apart from Sonya, who was stressing about sailing them away.

“Come on, you can borrow some of my clothes.” Thomas offered. Newt followed him inside his cabin and sat back on the bed. Thomas opened up his wardrobe, and found some pants for Newt to wear. “Did he hurt you?” He asked.

“No.” Newt shook his head. “He tried to, like I said. The pretending I was shaken up plan worked for most the day. But then when we were alone, he insisted that he could make me feel better. So I put on his tunic, kicked him in the dick and jumped out the window.”

“Would you like my tunic instead?” Thomas asked.

“If you’ve got a spare one.” Newt nodded. The captain gave Newt the pants and tunic, which the boy thanked him for.

Newt wriggled into the pants, before pulling off the tunic. Thomas glanced him up and down.

“You’re less skinny.” He noted.

“You’re looking?” Newt raised an eyebrow, pulling Thomas’ tunic over his head.

“Health reasons.”

“Oh I see. Of course.” Newt nodded, pulling his arms through. “That’s a lot better. Thank you Tommy.”

“It’s alright. You’re part of the crew now.”

“Yay!” Newt put his arms up in victory, before quickly lowering them. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“I’ll explain it all tomorrow. You should get some sleep.” Thomas chuckled.

“Ok.” Newt nodded, flopping down on the bed, before curling up. Thomas opened his mouth to say he should probably be in the hammock, before deciding it wasn’t worth it, and turning back to the hammock himself.


	14. Epiphany

“Newt, get up.” Thomas shook the boy awake, and he sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes.

“What?” He whispered, voice gravelly and hoarse from sleep.

“It’s dinner.” Thomas told him. Newt grumbled and lay back down.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Unfortunately, you do have to show up to your own feast.” The captain sat on the edge of the bed, and Newt rolled over.

“Why is there a feast for me?”

“Because you’re part of the crew now.” Thomas shrugged. “And we’ve got our money for a new ship. The crew haven’t celebrated in a while, so I’m giving them this.”

“Well, that’s very kind of you, but I’m exhausted.” Newt said sincerely. Thomas frowned and put a hand on his thigh.

“I’ll make you a deal. You come down for a half hour, then you can come back up to bed. Reasonable?” Newt nodded and sat up again. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, following Thomas out the door and across the deck.

Thomas could already hear the raucous below deck, and could only guess that Minho had allowed the ale to be gotten out a little too early. Newt followed Thomas down the stairs, and the captain sat down at the loud table, Newt on his left from the head.

“Oi! Oi!” Thomas banged his fist on the table, and his crew quieted enough to turn to look at him. “You’re all being very loud and impolite. We have a new crew member and you start drinking without him?” Newt blinked around the table. “The least you could do is toast to the boy.” Thomas raised his own cup, everyone else throwing theirs up jovially. Newt just smiled and tipped his ale as an uproar of: ‘to newt’ was heard around the table.

People began tucking into food and conversation, and Thomas caught site of Newt, who was staring at his ale.

“Newt?” Thomas frowned. “What is it?”

“Oh- Nothing. I’ve just never had alcohol before.”

“Never?” Minho asked him from opposite.

“No. My father never allowed me too.” He shook his head.

“Well go on, try it.” Thomas encouraged. Newt frowned and raised his cup to his lips, taking a little sip. He pulled back with a small scrunch of the nose.

“I think I’ll stick to water.” Minho laughed softly, grabbing Newt’s drink.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Newt smiled at him politely and went back to his meal. “So, Newt,” Newt glanced up, “you were marrying a man?”

“Well- I- yes. I didn’t want too.” Newt looked down, giving Thomas the perfect opportunity to glare at Minho.

“You didn’t want to marry a man?”

“No, no. I didn’t want to marry Randall. I do want to marry a man.”

“Marry a man, huh? You want to settle down, what are you doing on a pirate ship?” Minho frowned.

“Well, I’m still young. Only seventeen, after all. I’d like to see the world before I settle down and stuff.” He explained.

“Oh I see.” Minho hummed. “Y’know, Thomas said he wanted to settle down once he was a little older, too.”

“Minho,” Thomas scowled at him.

“Did you really, Tommy? You don’t seem like the family-man.”

“I could be.” The captain defended. “I’m just scary sometimes.”

“It’s a defence mechanism.” Minho informed Newt, who stared at Thomas.

“Why?”

“Can you stop talking about me like I’m not right here?” Thomas glared at them.

“I’m just saying,” Minho shrugged, “you and Newt seem to want to do similar things with your lives.”

“Newt, shouldn’t you be getting back to the cabin for your rest?” Thomas demanded.

“Oh, but this is interesting. I’d love to hear more about you Tommy, you keep to yourself so much.”

“I’d like to keep it that way.” Thomas grumbled.

“Oh come on grumpy guts,” Newt smiled, placing a hand over Thomas’. The captain glanced down at it, and then up at Newt. “I know you’re a big softie.”

“I know you’re annoying me.” Thomas huffed. “Come on, bed time for Newt before I start regretting letting you on here.” Thomas stood up, Newt pouting a little but standing with him.

“Where you going, Newt?” Chuck asked, from where he was watching a card game.

“Newt’s quite tired, Chuck.” Thomas explained. Newt nodded.

“But I’ll be up for the next party.” He added. Chuck seemed content with that, and allowed Thomas and Newt to get back up onto the deck. “Y’know you don’t need to escort me to the cabin. It’s just up a flight of stairs.” Newt giggled softly.

“Pirate ships are dangerous.” Thomas shrugged. “Can’t leave you on your own until you know the ropes.”

“Are you going to show me how?”

“Course I am. I’ll show you tomorrow.” Thomas nodded.

“Thank you.” Newt smiled, opening the door and walking into the cabin.

“It’s alright.” Thomas nodded. “Well, Goodnight Newt. I’ll try to be quiet when I come to bed.”

“Ok. Thank you Tommy. Goodnight.” Newt smiled softly. Thomas nodded and closed the door, beginning back across the deck.

He pocketed his hands and hummed as he made his way across, and was beginning the descent down the stairs back into the hold, when he heard muttering. He glanced around, and noticed two dark shadows behind the mast pole.

Thomas frowned and listened in to what they were saying.

“Well surprisingly, I’m not looking to walk the plank.” Someone hissed. That was a female voice, sounded like Teresa.

“Maybe we don’t even have to tell him.” That was definitely Minho.

“You think he knows?” Teresa asked.

“I don’t know. I mean- Thomas is very good at being completely oblivious, but he might know.” Thomas frowned at the mention of his name. What were they talking about?

“I’m not willing to take that risk.”

“If we tell him in a nice way, maybe he won’t be mad.” Minho suggested.

“And what if he already knows?”

“Then you have nothing to worry about.”

“No, I know that. But- Minho think about it. It’s obvious that Newt has a thing for him too, so- if they’re together and Thomas just isn’t telling us, that could be bad.” She whispered. Thomas frowned even more. Newt didn’t have a thing for him, it was all just teasing, right?

“How so?”

“If Thomas has fallen in love, he’ll be able to concentrate less. That’s not a good thing. We can’t have him distracted, it puts our lives at risk. He spends enough time with the boy as is.”

“It might be a good thing, though.” Minho shrugged.

“In what world would it be a good thing?”

“It gives him something to care about. And yeah- he already cares about us or whatever, but I mean, properly cares about. It could stop him being so reckless, which is exactly what we need.”

“You think that him being reckless is a bad thing?” Teresa asked.

“Yes. Sometimes, no. But his recklessness is why our ship got damaged in the first place. If that hadn’t have happened, we wouldn’t have had to go through all the hassle of getting the money for a new one.”

“Well Why haven’t you talked to him about it? You’re his first mate.” Teresa pointed out.

“I would, but I’m not sure it’s worth it. The thing with Thomas is, I can never tell wether or not he knows. I suspect he knows that his recklessness broke the ship and feels bad about it, and I suspect he knows about his own feelings for Newt, but I can’t be sure.”

“And what should we do about this crush? Could it harm the crew?”

“I’m not sure. Like I said, I’m sure Thomas will take a lot of precautions to keep Newt safe, but I’m not sure if that invitation extends to the rest of us.”

“What if he forgets about us?” Teresa asked.

“Well that’s a little dramatic. I’m sure he won’t forget about us, he’ll just have something important to him on his mind a lot.”

“I’m not sure if it’s a good thing. I mean- Sure I want him to be happy and all that, but pirate captains aren’t supposed to fall in love. It makes them soft. And if Newt makes Thomas soft, what have we got then? A useless captain.”

“Teresa,” Minho scolded lightly, “you must have faith in your captain, or he’ll get you nowhere. Love may soften Thomas, yes, but I doubt it’ll be to the point of uselessness. Thomas is smarter than that, he knows not to let petty things such as crushes cloud his vision when he’s working. What he does when we’re not faced with a foe, is up to him. In fact, I think it could make him a lot happier.”

“Being a love drunk fool?”

“Whoever said he couldn’t be a love drunk fool on his time off?”

“He doesn’t have time off.” Teresa hissed. “He never stops being our captain.”

“Teresa, Thomas is smart. He may not act it all of the time, but he knows about this sort of thing. Even if he were to fall in love with Newt, it wouldn’t change things. And if it started to, I’d put a stop to it.”

“Good.” Teresa sighed. “And what if Newt hurts him?”

“Then Newt will pay the price. Breaking his heart could surely fall under the same category as going against the captain, mutiny. He’ll have to walk the plank.”

“Thomas wouldn’t let him be executed.”

“Then I will see too it that he is.” Minho said solemnly.

“Fine.” Teresa sighed. “I trust you.”

“Good, you should.” The conversation seemed to be over, so Thomas backed up a bit. He hid behind the same mast pole and watched the two go back down into the hold.

Thomas frowned deeply. In love? With Newt? Not a chance. He didn’t have a crush on Newt, he couldn’t have, he was straight.

Maybe Newt has a crush on him, he didn’t find it that hard to believe. If he looked a little further into the playful flirting, he could see that there might’ve been some actual feelings underneath it. But were they reciprocated? Not at all.

It wasn’t like he was constantly with Newt, it wasn’t like he’d given up his bed so Newt could be more comfortable. It wasn’t like he thought about Newt all the time, even when they weren’t together. It wasn’t like he wanted Newt to be next to him when he wasn’t. It wasn’t like he’d stared at Newt and thought about how pretty he was.

Thomas slid down the mast pole, and swallowed thickly.

He had a crush on Newt.

He had a crush on the boy, who he’d hated less than a month ago. This was bad, this was so so bad. How would he ever face Newt again? How could he lead?

Was Teresa right? Did this make him a shitty captain? Would he fail to lead things because his mind was clouded with visions of the boy? Would this change things for him and Newt?

Would he tell Newt?

No. Even if it was mutual, it was better that he kept his feelings to himself. He couldn’t go and get in a relationship with Newt, that would be crazy. And Teresa was right, it could completely ruin things for him and the whole crew. Not to mention the thing about heart break.

Thomas would never send Newt off the plank, and he wouldn’t let Minho either.

No, Newt couldn’t know. Too many awful things would come out of him knowing.

Thomas decided he’d done enough painful thinking for one night, and trudged down the steps to get absolutely shitfaced and forget about it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late chapter. Sorry guys, but like I said a couple chapters back, you’re gonna have to bear with me for a while. Sorry for any inconvenience <333


	15. Calculations

“Tommy?”

“Yes Newt?” Thomas sighed. Thomas had been trying to figure out the logistics of avoiding being seen as they went into buy the new ship, and his calculations needed a lot of concentration. But it was hard, when sharing a place with Newt.

Thomas often forgot, that Newt was still a boy. Maybe a slightly grown up boy, but still, an annoying teenager. Especially when he was bored.

Thomas had told him that he just needed to do the calculations, that it’d be done by lunch, and then he could show the boy the ropes. And Newt had sighed, but nodded, and let him get on with it.

But since Newt didn’t know his way around the ship yet, Thomas hadn’t deemed it safe to go out there alone, and so Newt was stuck in the cabin with Thomas, whilst the crew worked outside. The captain would’ve asked one of his crew to take the blond off his hands, but they were working hard to get the ship to the coast as quickly as possible, before they ran out of supplies completely.

So Thomas was stuck with him.

Newt had left him alone for about an hour. The boy had tried to sleep, laid in bed and watched the ceiling, and had started to wander around. Then he’d looked inside the barrels and chests Thomas had in the room. Then he’d put on Thomas’ burda and hat, and waltzed about the room. And then, he’d come, in a slump, to sit on the floor next to Thomas’ chair, put his head on the man’s thigh (Thomas definitely didn’t blush), and had started asking stupid questions.

He’d asked why the sky was blue. He’d asked why he couldn’t go out. He’d asked when Thomas would be done with the calculations. He’d asked if he could watch. He’d asked if Thomas had ever seen grass. He’d asked wether it snowed on the sea.

“Why do you need a new ship?”

“Because this one is falling apart.” Thomas sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Oh.” Newt seemed content with the answer, and went back to sighing in boredom. Thomas used the new peace and quiet to keep working. “Tommy?”

“Yes Newt?” Thomas closed his eyes for a moment, breathed deep, and went back to his work.

“I heard Minho talking about how the new ship needed to be the very best. Why?”

“Because we need the best ship to survive.”

“But you’ve survived so far.”

“This ship wouldn’t make it through the rocks in the cove.” The captain explained.

“What rocks? What cove?” Newt asked. Thomas set his quill down and looked down at the blond.

“We are going to a cove, it’s why we need the new boat. There are lots of rocks outside of the cove, and this boat would be destroyed by them in an instant.”

“Why do you need to go to the cove?”

“For a map.”

“A map? A map to where?” Newt frowned.

“A map to an island.”

“Why do you want to go to an island?”

“There’s treasure there.” Thomas was astounded with his own patience. He was sure he would’ve snapped a long time ago if it had been anyone but Newt.

“Really?” Newt gaped, head lifting off of the thigh, “pirates actually search for treasure?” Thomas just chuckled and nodded. “But, how much treasure is there?”

“It’s Blackbeard’s treasure.” Thomas sat back in his chair a little to tell Newt the story, “legend has it, that Blackbeard had a son. And one day, before Blackbeard left for the battle that killed him, they got in a fight. So Blackbeard decided to take all of his wealth and fortune, and bury it, instead of giving it to his son. He buried it on one island, that lives with many around it. Then, he took the map to the island and the treasure, to a cove, guarded by rocks, and sirens. His first mate asked him why he would make the treasure so hard to find, and he said it was because it meant only the worthiest of pirates could discover it.”

Newt gaped at him, and Thomas bit back a smile at the rare face of boyish wonder the blond had on.

“Does that all really exist? Like- Blackbeard, he really existed?”

“Of course he did.”

“And sirens are real?”

“Yes, and very deadly too.”

“Have you ever seen one?” Newt asked. Thomas nodded.

“I’ve lost many a men to them.”

“Why haven’t they got you?” The blond asked.

“I’ve never been in love, so they have no one to lure me with. Of course they can try with attractive women, but women are easy to say no to.”

“Aren’t you driven by lust?” Newt raised an eyebrow, “I thought that was your whole thing?”

“Newt, if I were outside a cave holding the map to the most famous and expansive pirate treasure ever known, I would not give that up for a lady who looked rather beautiful on a rock.”

“Well when you put it like that,” Newt nodded. “Will I see a siren? Does it work on gay people?”

“I’ve seen it, yes. But I won’t let you get taken overboard. The crew is very good when it comes to sirens.”

“Well it’d just be easier if they weren’t there.” Newt huffed.

“Actually, they do come in handy.” Thomas hummed.

“But how?”

“Well, for the competition.”

“There’s competition?”

“Well yes, it’s Blackbeard’s treasure. Namely Jansons crew at the moment.”

“The one that tried to kill me?”

“Yes.” Thomas nodded. “But he’s weak. And so are his crew, after what we did to them. I doubt they’ll try it for a while, until they can regain strength, but you never know.” Newt nodded in thought a little.

“Why did he want to kill me?”

“Well without you, we wouldn’t have been able to get the ransom money. Which means no new ship for us, which means we probably would’ve died on the way to the cove, or when we were there, which means less competition for him.”

“Oh right.” The blond nodded.

“Can I finish these calculations now? Then I can show you the ropes?” Thomas asked. Newt nodded.

“Yeah, Sorry. I’m a little annoying.” He scoffed and put his head back on Thomas’ thigh.

“Don’t worry about it brat.” He ruffled Newt’s hair affectionally and went back to his calculations.

-

“Ok, so pull hard on this rope.” Thomas stood behind Newt as the blond took the rope. The captain was slightly scared that the rope would be too much weight for Newt and the boy would go overboard, so he wrapped his arms around Newt and put his hands over the blonds. He helped Newt pull it backward, and was glad he did because Newt seemed to be struggling a little bit. He let the boy tie the rope up on his own though, and nodded at his work.

“You can work on that.” Thomas noted.

“I’ll be ripped soon.” Newt scoffed.

“I highly doubt that, you’re like a noodle.”

“That hurts my feelings.” Newt pouted, but followed happily when Thomas rolled his eyes and lead Newt over to the steering wheel. Brenda was at the wheel, humming to herself, and smiling at the men when she caught sight of them.

“Hiya Captain! Hey Newt!”

“Hello, Brenda.” Newt smiled back, after a moment pause.

“Bren’, any chance we could take over for a second?” Thomas asked.

“Sure thing.” She nodded and stepped back to give them some room.

“Ok, you know how to do this? Like, steering- I mean anything really. You know how to steer?” Thomas asked. Newt frowned at the wheel, and shrugged.

“No, but it looks fairly self explanatory.”

“Well you can have a go. Just so long as you’re careful.” Thomas told him, and Newt nodded. The blond put his hands on the wheel, and glanced at Thomas. “Put one,” Thomas took the blonds hand, and placed it at three o’clock, “there. At three o’clock.” Newt nodded. “And the other,” Thomas took the other hand and gently placed it on nine o’clock. “On nine o’clock.” He explained. “This is just until you get used to it. Then you can do it backward, upside down, I do not care. But if you’re turning us out of a stressful situation, which you probably won’t be because Sonya’s in charge of that, but if you were, you’d need them at three and nine, for sharp turns.”

“Ok.” Newt blinked at the wheel. “So if I turn it a little bit right, it’ll go a little bit right, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Thomas nodded.

“Can i?” He asked softly.

“Sure thing, go for it.” Thomas nodded. Newt turned the wheel round to the left a tiny bit, and the boat turned. Not enough to be noticeable though. “Maybe try it a little more.” Thomas chuckled, standing behind Newt and placing his hands on the boys again. “Try it, like this?” Thomas turned to his second nature, and turned the boat elegantly and sharply. Newt nodded a little bit.

“That’s a lot easier.” Newt nodded a little, with a smile, letting Thomas take control.

Thomas smiled. They had a lot of work to go, but he was sure Newt would be fine.


	16. Upgrade

“Ok, slowly does it.” Thomas murmured to Sonya. The woman slowly turned the ship onto the dock, squinting in the darkness of the night.

“Fuck, I can’t see shit.” She muttered.

“Slowly, slowly,” Thomas murmured. He glanced down to the front of the ship, and could make out Minho waving a hand at him, to stop. “Ok, stop.” Sonya stopped, and the sails were dropped, the ship coming to a stop.

“Perfect.” Thomas hummed, patting Sonya on the back and making his way down the stairs. He met his crew down on the quarter deck, who then followed him onto the dock, where a man was waiting for them.

“Thomas, I’ve told you before,” Jorge sighed, “I can’t give you that ship ‘less you got the money.”

“We’ve got the money.” Thomas shrugged. He grabbed the bag of money from where Teresa was holding it, and held it up for Jorge to see. The man observed it for a moment, before humming.

“Come with me. I’ll count out that money and you can see which one you want.” Jorge turned to walk away, and Thomas jerked his head at Minho, who followed him.

The two men followed Jorge, into a small hut at the bottom of the dock. The man sat down at his desk, emptying out the bag of money and beginning to count it out.

Thomas and Minho waited patiently as the man counted. Usually, they would’ve just taken the ship and killed anyone who got in the way, but 1. Jorge used to be a pirate, and knew all the tricks in the book, they couldn’t outsmart him. 2. He was Brenda’s uncle, and whilst not close in person, Brenda would never let Thomas kill him, and would probably kill her captain if he did.

So they waited.

After a while, Jorge gathered up the money into the back, put it on his desk and turned to the two men.

“Alright. Which ones do you want, boys?”

“Best one you’ve got. For going to the sirens cove.” Thomas crossed his arms over his chest. Jorge just made a noise and walked out of his hut, the two men following.

“The sirens cove, eh? What business have you got there?” He asked.

“We’re going after Blackbeard’s treasure.” Thomas explained.

“Oh, I see.” Jorge hummed. “Well I wish you the best of luck. You’ll need it.”

“Yeah- thanks.” Thomas exchanged a glance with Minho, as Jorge lead them back to their ship. He stopped in front of it, the crew perking up from where they were scattered around the deck.

“Say goodbye to your ship. Then come with me. Five minutes.” Jorge said shortly, before turning away.

Thomas stepped back onto his ship, with a heavy sigh.

“Right, have we all got everything?” He asked.

“Yes captain.” They chorused, each with several chests and barrels in hand.

“Right, come on then. Say goodbye to her.” Thomas picked up a barrel and chest, as did Minho, and stepped off of his old ship for the last time. His crew filed off after him, staring up at their ship.

Thomas knew it was just a ship, but to him and his crew, it was their home, and it would always be sad to leave behind.

“She’s been a good ship.” Minho hummed.

“She has Indeed.” Thomas was the first to turn away and toward Jorge. “But she’s served her time. We must look forward, to bigger and better things.” He began to make his way up the dock, crew following after they said their individual goodbyes.

“You ready?” Jorge asked.

“We are.” Thomas nodded. The older man made another noise, turning and leading them down a flight of stone stairs. The crew followed, as the stones lead into a cave.

The cave looked mostly shielded from up where the village was, looking like a place impossible to reach and surrounded by water. Thomas imagined some kids would be able to find it if they did their usual snooping, but he took it that Jorge was the sort of old man that parents told their kids not to go near, despite how nice he might be.

When Thomas crossed the threshold into the cave, he hummed in approval.

There were three huge galleons floating on the surface of the water. They looked quite similar.

The first was chubbier and shorter. There looked like there was a lot of storage space, but looked like it might struggle through tight spaces.

The second was a larger version of their old ship, an average length and width, but nothing special.

The third was a lot thinner, but lacked in width. Thomas had had his eye on a ship like that since he’d found out about the sirens cove, it was perfect for getting into tight spaces like the entrance of a cave.

“Take your pick.” Jorge murmured.

“We’ll take the thin one.” Thomas nodded. Minho made a noise of approval next to him, and Jorge just nodded. He lead them down the slippery slope down to the ledge closest enough to the deck of the thin ship. It was about a metre down, and so Thomas sighed.

He handed his barrel and chest to Minho, before jumping down onto the deck.

“Throw me the stuff down.” He ordered, and Minho threw down the barrel and chest. Thomas put them aside, and watched his first mate jump down. With the two of them, they made quick work of getting the supplies down.

“Do we have to catch all of you?” Minho asked.

“We don’t want anyone to get hurt.” Thomas sighed begrudgingly. “If you think you can get down without being a clumsy ass and slipping, jump.” Gally, Alby, Fry, Brenda and Harriet all jumped down, Alby actually slipping and almost cracking his head open.

Teresa was first to jump, landing in Minho’s arms before he set her down. Sonya jumped at Thomas, who caught her also. Chuck threw himself down at force, and almost knocked Thomas and himself out. Winston slid down unflatteringly, caught by the both of them. Aris jumped down neatly, but managed to kick Minho in the shin. Newt jumped last, clearly nervy, but Thomas caught him, and pretended he didn’t notice how tightly Newt gripped him as he put him down.

“That everything?” Jorge asked from above them.

“I think so.” Thomas nodded up at him, crew already getting started on situating themselves and their supplies around him. “Thanks for all your help, Jorge.”

“Thank you for the money.” Jorge nodded. Thomas turned away, and ordered Sonya to get them out of the cave expertly.

The ship set sail a few minutes later, just as Thomas opened the door to his new cabin. It was similar to the old one, with a bed (it was double this time), desk and wardrobe, it just looked slightly less like it was going to fall apart at any second.

Thomas nodded in approval, and moved his chest and barrel over to the corner of the room to unpack. He heard Minho come in after him, and turned to his first mate.

“Question.” Minho asked.

“Yes?”

“Newts not sleeping in here, right? He’s going down to hold like the rest of us?” Thomas hummed in thought.

He knew it wasn’t fair, but he had enjoyed Newts company. He wasn’t sure he wanted the boy to be moved down to hold.

“Well..”

“Thomas, you can’t treat one member of your crew differently to the rest, you know that’s not fair.”

“I know, I just,” Thomas sighed, “I enjoyed the company.”

“Then I can sleep in here. I have more of a right to than Newt does, I’m your first mate.” Thomas nodded.

“I guess.” He sighed.

“You really want him in here, don’t you?” Minho crossed his arms over his chest.

“Maybe.”

“Thomas.” Minho groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I know I know, it’s not fair. But-“

“But what?”

“He’s-“ Thomas jumped at a thought, “he’s getting really bad nightmares.” He lied. “Like- he yells in his sleep and stuff. And I don’t want him to be down in hold with you all, because none of you will get any sleep, and then your performance will go down.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that to begin with?” Minho asked skeptically.

“He’s embarrassed about them.”

“And what? You’re helping him to get over his nightmares or something?”

“Well he told me they’re getting better. I think he should stay here until they’re gone, just so he doesn’t disturb you all.”

“Fine.” Minho sighed. “But I’m telling the others why, they deserve to know.”

“Ok. Just tell them not to tell Newt that they know.”

“Will do.” Minho nodded and left the room.

Thomas began setting things up the way they were in the last cabin. He set up the hammock, put his clothes away in the wardrobe, and set up little things where they should be.

A few moments later, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

Newt popped his head around the door with a big smile.

“Hey!” He grinned.

“Hey.” Thomas smiled, allowing the boy in.

“I’ve been told I’m still staying in here. I don’t know why though.” Newt shrugged.

“I told the crew you got really bad nightmares and I didn’t want you disturbing their sleep down in hold.”

“Why?” Newt frowned, coming into the room.

“Because I wanted a valid excuse for you to stay here with me.”

“You want me to stay?” Newt blushed a little bit, Thomas thought it was a good look. The captain nodded.

“I enjoy your company.”

“Thank you.” Newt smiled.

“You’re sleeping in the hammock though.” He nodded to it.

“That’s a fair deal.” Newt grinned, sitting himself down on the bed. “Wow, you got a double bed now. That’s so cool.”

“You’d think that on such a thin ship, they’d have a thinner bed but I guess not.” Thomas shrugged.

“This boat is very thin.” Newt noted. “But I guess I can see why it’s good.”

“You like it then?”

“I’m not sure yet.” The blond lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. “I mean as long as it gets the job done and nobody dies, I’ll like it.”

“That’s the spirit.” Thomas nodded. Newt smiled at him and stretched a little.

“What happens when we’ve got Blackbeard’s treasure?” Newt asked.

“We split it evenly.” Thomas shrugged.

“But what do we do with it then? I can’t imagine there’s much pirates will spend their money on.”

“Well, I’d imagine that some people will want to go their separate ways. Some people will take it home to provide for their families, some people will take it on the coast and start a new life for themselves, buy a house and all. Some people will just want to know they have money, in case something were to go wrong.”

“And you?”

“Me?” Thomas sat on the floor by the bed, and Newt rolled onto his side to watch Thomas. Now that their noses were a few inches apart, Thomas could really appreciate how dark and beautiful Newt’s eyes were. He couldn’t have found more doe eyes if he’d tried.

“What will you do with it?” Newt murmured, voice low because of his proximity.

“I don’t know.” Thomas admitted softly. “Probably just buy prostitutes or something.” He shrugged. Newt scoffed.

“Really? There’s so many better things you could do.”

“Alright, What are you going to do?” Thomas challenged.

“I’m going to keep sailing with you until it gets to dangerous or I’m too old, and then I’ll ask you to drop me off in Britain, and I’ll buy a little house on the coast and I’ll find a man and we’ll live very happily together.”

“I see.” Thomas nodded. “You think I want to buy a little house and live happily ever after with some girl?”

“No, I’m just saying, after all the hassle of getting the treasure, why spend it on one night stands?”

“It was never about me though Newt. This crew isn’t full of money hungry people who just want the treasure to feel powerful. It’s full of people with hopes and dreams, families they’re trying to get home too, or no where else to go, looking for a family of their own. I didn’t suggest getting the treasure for me, I wanted to get it for them.”

“And you’ll spend it on prostitutes because you have nothing else that matters? No family to get home too, no where else to go. You have nothing that matters?”

“Everything that matters to me is on this ship.”

“What if one of those things were to leave this ship, though? Would you follow it?”

“It depends how important it was.”

“Really, really important. The most important thing to you.”

“If the most important thing to me left, I’d follow it in an instant. I’d follow it to the edges of the globe.”


	17. Sirens

L“Captain!” The door swung open and Thomas jolted awake. Newt jumped up in the hammock next to him, and the captain blinked in the sudden light to see Frypan.

“Fry- What the fuck?” He groaned. 

“Come quick Captain, we’ve caught sight of sirens cove.” Thomas exchanged a glance with Newt, before jumping out of bed, throwing on his burda and hat, and following Newt out onto the deck.

The crew was filing out onto the deck at the same time, rubbing their eyes in the early morning light, and looking at the cove ahead.

The opening of the scary looking cave was a thin one, surrounded by sharp rocks. The inside of the cave was dark, and ominous. Thomas swallowed tightly despite himself.

“Do we go for it?” Minho asked, drawing up next to him.

“What else would we do?” Thomas frowned.

“I dunno- prepare, I guess?” His first mate shrugged.

“We’ll be ok. Everyone needs to get hooked.” Thomas ordered. Minho nodded at Alby and Aris, who went below deck.

“Tommy?” Newt asked softly beside him, and Thomas turned to glance at him.

“Yeah?”

“What does that mean? -hooked?”

“Oh right.” Thomas turned to face him fully, “When in contact with sirens, we tie a rope around all of our waists, and attach them to the mast pole. That way, we can’t get far.”

“I see.” Newt nodded, watching as the ropes were dragged out from below deck. They were passed around, and Thomas wrapped his rope snugly around his waist.

Once it was secure and he knew it would hold, he took the other end of it and wrapped it around the mast pole, tying it sharply and tightly. His crew did the same, and soon all of them were attached to the ship.

Sonya attached herself to the steering wheel, and she gave them a thumbs up when she was ready. Thomas nodded at her, and the ship started to move toward the mouth of the cove.

Thomas was slightly nervous about seeing the sirens since he’d discovered his new crush. He was worried Newt might see something he wasn’t supposed too. He just hoped the boy was too caught up in his own delusions to notice Thomas’.

The ship edged forward, and Thomas noticed a shape sat on one of the rock. He turned away immediately, trying his best to ignore it.

“Tommy?” He heard a soft voice, and refused to look up. “Tommy, look at me. Please?” Thomas kept his eyes glued to the floor. “Tommy, please. It’s ok, really.” Thomas risked a glance up, and his eyes widened.

The world had gone dark. He could see no one around him, it was black. The only thing he could hear and see was Newt. The blond was sat on the rock, staring at him, eyes big and hair perfect. One side of his tunic had slipped down Newt’s shoulder, revealing his wet skin. He looked perfect.

“Tommy, please help. Let me on the ship, help me up.” Newt made grabby hands at him, and Thomas instinctively stepped forward, crossing the deck. “Please?” Newt begged. The captain made to put a leg over the side of ship, but the rope around his middle pulled taught. Thomas tugged on it helplessly, and became frustrated when he couldn’t get it off. “Thomas!” Newt glared at him frustratedly, and Thomas glanced back at him.

There was a sway on deck, and all of the occupants were thrown over to the other side of the deck.

Thomas landed on his back with a thump, and then wheezed out when Newt landed on top of him. Real Newt, the slightly less perfect one. 

No one looked that perfect. It wasn’t possible. 

“Tommy? What’s going on?” Newt asked. Thomas sat up and kept a firm hand on the boy’s lower back.

“Sonya!” Minho and Harriet barrelled up the stairs to where Sonya was steering the ship into a rock, eyes aglow for a siren nearby.

“Shit.” Thomas muttered, about to jump up and stop Sonya, when Harriet slapped her around the face, and the woman made a sharp turn of the wheel to avoid crashing into the rocks.

They were all flung back toward the other side of the ship, and Thomas winced at the sound of a rope snapping. He glanced up when he stopped being thrown about, only to watch Alby scrambling toward the edge of the ship, free from his rope.

“Alby!” Thomas got up and Newt followed, the captain grabbing the man’s arm and attempting to haul him backward. Alby was strong though, and threw off his attempts to get him back in the ship. Thomas’ attempts to pull Alby back we’re proving fruitless.

Newt suddenly tugged off his rope, and swung it around Alby’s arm. He pulled it taut, and tugged Alby back with such force it sent the bigger man backward. Thomas grabbed the rope, and helped the blond tug Alby backward until the man looked up at them with clear eyes.

“Tommy?” Newt whispered. Thomas looked up, only to notice that Newt wasn’t staring at him. He was looking at the siren they’d dragged Alby away from a few seconds earlier. Newt began to wander forward, and Thomas grabbed him by the forearm.

“Newt, no.” He tried. “I’m here, I’m right here.”

“Let go of me. I want to see Tommy.” The blond tried to wriggle out of his grip, but Thomas held on tight and swung the thin boy around, grabbing both of his wrists and putting his forehead against Newt’s.

“I’m here Newt, listen to my voice. That’s not me, this is me. Feel how warm my skin is, hear my voice. Look at me. I’m not perfect like he is, no ones that perfect. Look away from him and look at me Newt.” Newt’s eyes were clouded and drifting, and Thomas shook him slightly. “Look at me Newt! Look at me!”

Newt found his eyes in a daze, which then morphed into a frown.

“Tommy?” He asked softly, eyes clearing. Thomas breathed out a large sigh of relief, letting go of his forearms and taking his head in his hands, pressing a kiss to Newt’s forehead.

“That’s it. It’s me.” He murmured, before running off to put out another fire, leaving Newt astounded and staring at the floor. 

“Sonya!” Thomas yelled, and the girl looked at him. “Get us in there slowly.”

“But captain-“

“We’re hooked we’ll be fine. Just focus on not crashing!” He ordered. Sonya nodded.

“Tommy?” Thomas heard behind him, and he whipped around to search for Newt on the boat. The blond was holding onto Gally, who was clawing at the side of the boat in an attempt to get over.

Thomas focused on Newt. His mouth wasn’t moving, he wasn’t calling for him. He wasn’t perfect. 

The calling got more demanding and incessant, and Thomas kept his eyes on Newt.

“Tommy!” The voice snapped behind him. Newt managed to drag Gally backward, and he made eye contact with Thomas.

“Get down here, prick!” He demanded. Thomas immediately snapped out of it, and thundered down the stairs. That was Newt, of course it was. “How much longer?” He asked.

“I don’t know, until Sonya can get us inside.”

“That could take ages” Newt frowned.

“I know, but she has to go slowly, if not she’ll crash.” Thomas explained. Newt nodded begrudgingly.

“What happens if someone goes overboard?” Newt asked.

“Then we have as long as it takes for a siren to swim over to get them out again.”

“How do we do that?” Newt looked nervous.

“I don’t know. It depends on all sorts of things. The best way would be to pull them up by the rope but sometimes they get out of the rope.” Newt nodded and looked down with a frown.

Suddenly, there was a splash behind them, and the two whipped around. Thomas dashed towards the edge of the boat and looked down, only to see Brenda treading water. He looked up and saw a siren jump off the rock into the water.

“Shit!” Thomas looked back at the rope, but it had been cut.

“Brenda!” Newt called down desperately, but the girl wasn’t listening.

“Fuck, fuck fuck!” Thomas looked around for anything they could use. At this point, everyone who wasn’t in the trance was at the side of the boat, trying to figure out a way to get Brenda out of the water.

Thomas watched the siren get closer and closer, shooting through the water like a torpedo.

There was no way they could save her.

Then, Newt grabbed Thomas’ machete from his belt, hooked one leg over the side of the ship, and sliced the rope that was tied to one of the rowing boats.

The rowing boat, now only attached by one rope, swung down, just as the siren poked its head above the water. There was a clunk as the boat knocked the siren over the head, and it disappeared under the water.

Newt then sliced the other rope, and the little boat landed on the water in front of Brenda. Newt handed the machete back to Thomas, who was looking rather dumb, stood there with his mouth open, and jumped down into the boat.

Thomas watched and Newt helped Brenda onto the boat, who was shivering and breathing shallowly.

“We need to get you warm.” Newt frowned, before taking off his tunic.

“What’s the point in putting it over the top?” Brenda asked quietly.

“Don’t, take yours off.” Brenda shot him a look, “Don’t worry, I’m literally the gayest person you will ever meet I’m not going to stare.” Brenda nodded and pointed up a little. Newt looked up at them, “oi! Stop staring and make yourself useful, go get some rope to get us back up!” They all glanced at Thomas, who shook himself out of his daze and nodded.

“Yeah go on. Do as he says.” Thomas nodded, and turned away to watch the crew haul over two long ropes. By the time they looked back down, Brenda had Newt’s tunic on and the blond was rubbing at her arms in an attempt to warm her up.

“Ok throw down one of the ropes.” Newt nodded. A rope was thrown down and Newt tied it to the metal hook at the front of the boat. The other end was thrown around a beam just above head height. They did the same with the other rope, and Thomas ordered that half of the crew should hold onto one rope, and the other on the second.

“One, two, three, pull.” The crew pulled on the two ropes, and kept tugging until Newt, Brenda and the boat were back on.

Brenda was immediately swept off to get warm, and Newt was handed another tunic which he put on.

“Well done Newt.” Thomas said, still a little shocked, “that was really quick thinking.”

“Thank you.” Newt nodded.

“Captain!” Sonya called up from the quarter deck. “We’re through!”

Thomas glanced up, to see that they’d reached the opening of the cove. And it was big. Big enough that they couldn’t see all the walls.

But what they could see was another ship. 

Jansons ship.


	18. Mercy

“Tommy?” Newt caught his attention, whilst Thomas and the others were running around him, carrying supplies and readying weapons. Thomas looked over his shoulder, and raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah Newt?” Thomas wasn’t paying much attention as he got things ready, and swung a rope around his shoulder.

“Are you going to fight him?” He asked quietly.

“Well yeah.” Thomas scoffed slightly.

 “Will you kill him?” He asked.

 “If I have the chance too.” Thomas nodded, turning around to see Newt pale. “Newt?”

 “I- I’m not sure I can do this.” He said to the ground.

 “Newt, what are you talking about?” Thomas stepped toward him a little, and Newt glanced up.

 “Please don’t kill him.”

 “What?” Thomas frowned deeply as Newt stared at him pleadingly.

 “Leave him alone. Please don’t kill him Tommy.”

 “If I don’t kill him, he’ll kill me, and the rest of the crew.” Thomas took Newt’s arms in his hands softly, “Newt, whats going on?” 

“I just don’t want anyone to get hurt.” He whispered.

 “Newt, why are you here if thats the case? You can’t be a pirate if you’re not ready to hurt people.”

 “I never wanted to be a pirate.” Newt looked up, desperation clouding his eyes, “I just wanted to get away. I never thought that we might have to kill people.”

 “Newt,” Thomas said softly, “pirates aren’t good people. We’re murderers and thieves. If you didn’t want to be apart of that life you should’ve asked us to drop you off somewhere before you came with us.”

 “I didn’t want to leave you.” He mumbled.  

“You’ve got to get over this.” Thomas ran a hand over his face. 

“Over what?”

“Over me.” He said. “I know you have a crush on me Newt, but you’ve got to get over it. It’s not real, I’m not a good person to have a crush on."

“Why not?” Newt looked slightly hurt.

“Because I’m a bad person. I do bad things and I hurt good people. I’ll hurt you.”

“No, you’re good. You’re sweet.” Newt tried. Thomas walked away and ran his hand over his face again. 

“No, I’m not. You just think I am. It’s all in your head Newt, it’s just Stockholm syndrome.”

 “No-“

“Yes, yes it is Newt.” Thomas turned back around to face Newt, “I kidnapped you. I kidnapped you and I manhandled you and I threatened you and I starved you and I was going to sell you. I would’ve killed you if the ransom hadn’t had been payed. That doesn’t exactly scream ‘good person’.” 

“You saved me.” 

“I took pity on you. That doesn’t make me a good person.”

“Telling me what I already know doesn’t change the way I feel. I can’t help it!”

“No, Newt, you don’t get it.” Thomas took him by the shoulders, “I am a killer. You cannot convince me not to kill Janson, or his crew, its what I do. You are about to see a side of me that you’re not going to like, and when that happens, you’re going to get hurt. And I can’t have that.” 

After a moment of pause, Newt looked down at the ground and glanced back up. 

“A bad person wouldn’t care if I got hurt or not.” He said quietly. Thomas groaned and let go of the blond.  

“Fine. You want to get your heart broken, its not my problem. But I’m going out there, and if I can, I’m going to kill him.” 

“Please don’t.” Newt murmured.

“Why? Newt- this is the guy that tried to kill you, why do you want him to live?”

“I don’t want anyone to get hurt.

‘Then why are you here?!” 

“I told you why!” 

“I have to kill him. If I don’t, he’ll kill me, and all the crew. Is that what you want? 

“N- no, but-“

“But nothing. It’s him, or us.”

“I just-“

“Do you want me dead?” Thomas demanded. Newt just shook his head. “So he has to die.”

“I’m not asking you not to kill him.” The blond whispered to the floor, “I’m just asking- if- if it’s not self defence. If he’s about to kill you, then I get it. But if he’s not, surely you don’t have too.” He shrugged. 

“Newt, listen to me.” Thomas sighed, “I know you have a big heart and you don’t want anyone to get hurt, but thats not how this works. If I go out there with the intention to spare him, and he goes in with the intention to kill me, only one of us will make it out of there, and it wont be me.” Newt nodded sadly at the ground, and sat down on a barrel. 

“You’re right.” He said to his hands, as he picked at his nails, “I’m being foolish.”

“No Newt, you’re being a good person.” 

“But you’re right. You can’t be a good person when you’re a pirate.” 

“Maybe not, but you can still have morals.” Thomas shrugged softly. Newt nodded. 

“I just thought- well-“ He rubbed at the back of his neck, “I just figured, there was enough death in the world. I’ve certainly seen enough to last a lifetime. I just figured, why should we be the ones to raise that figure, when enough lives are taken naturally?”

“You have no aim to kill, and yet you shot to kill when Janson came into the hut that day.” Thomas crossed his arms over his chest. 

“No, no I didn’t. I shot him in the foot and the arm. And when he ran, I aimed at the wall, I never wanted to hit him and kill him. If I wanted to kill him, we wouldn’t be sat here having this conversation. I don’t miss.”

“You’re so confusing to me.” Thomas admitted, and Newt glanced up. “You talk like a cold blooded murderer. And yet you want your attempted murderer to live.” Newt shrugged a little.

“Like I said, why spill blood? It’s not our place to do so.”

“Who’s is it then, God’s?”

“No.” Newt shook his head, “At least, I don’t think so. I don’t believe in a God. I stopped when my mother died. If he is out there, he owes me a great deal for what he did to her, and me.”

“If it’s not God’s choice, and it’s not ours, who’s is it?”

‘Deaths. Death should choose who he takes and when he takes them. It’s not our place to do so. At least I don’t think it is.”

“Even if they’re trying to kill you?”

“I guess I get self defence. But it wouldn’t be self defence if you went in with the aim to kill him.”

“Newt,” The blond met his eye, “If I go in there and I kill him, will you loose respect for me?”

“I’m not sure.” Newt admitted. “I don’t think I’d loose respect for you, because I understand that you have to do what you have to do. And I can’t say I’d be any less in love with you because- I think you’re right, it is probably Stockholm Syndrome, and I’m not sure I could love you any less if you stabbed me several times. But I think- I think I might feel a little uneasy. I think I’d be kept up at night, knowing i was in the same room as a murderer.” 

The words shouldn’t have stung, but they did. Thomas held back a wince at the words, at Newt calling him a murderer.

“But i’ve killed before, you know that? Hasn’t it bothered you before?” He asked. 

“No,” Newt admitted. “Because I’d never thought about it before. Not properly. I knew what you’d done but I guess I was blinded by how I felt for you.”

“Aren’t you blinded anymore?”

“I know I still feel strongly for you.” Newt admitted, “But now that we’re talking about it and you’re telling me all this- it’s just- it’s different.”

“Will you think badly of me?”

“It’ll be different. I’ll look at you differently." 

“I see.” Thomas hummed. The door to the cabin flung open, and Newt jumped off of the barrel. 

“We’re almost at Janson’s ship. They’re readying for a fight.” Chuck said in one breath, and Thomas followed him out onto the deck, Newt in tow. 

Thomas watched forlornly as Janson’s ship drew ever nearer. The man had seemed to gather more for his crew after the last fight, and was sneering at Thomas from his deck. 

The captain’s grip tightened on the hilt of his sword, and he glanced at Minho. 

“What do we do captain?” Minho asked, “Do we load cannons?”

“No. It’s too risky.” Thomas frowned, ‘Cannon ball hits a wall, whole cove might come down.”

“Captain,” Teresa came up beside him. “From what we can tell, they have the map. We can’t let them leave the cove, out on the sea we’ll never get close enough to get the map back.”

“Alright, we draw up next to them. They make a dash for the entrance, we block it.”

“Righto Captain.” Teresa nodded. She made her way up the stairs to tell Sonya, who was sailing them in a straight line toward Janson.

When they got close enough to cross, Janson leant against the mast.

“You looking for this?” He drew a large roll of parchment out of his burda, and Thomas glared at him.

“I think that’s mine,” 

“Not unless you can get it.” Janson shrugged. Planks were lowered, and Thomas glanced back once. Newt watched him sadly, offering him a soft, nervous smile. Thomas turned back, and huffed determinedly. 

Janson wouldn’t die.

Thomas was going to have mercy on him.


	19. Blanks

Thomas lead the way across the plank slowly and carefully. His crew followed, and he stepped off of the wood, coming face to face with Janson.

The two groups stared at each other for a while, watching each other, before Thomas spoke up.

“Are you gonna give me that map or do I have to pry it from your cold, dead hands?” He asked. Janson pretended to think for a moment.

“I think the latter.” He nodded. Thomas immediately drew his machete, only to come blade to blade with the other captain.

Fights started everywhere, and Thomas pushed any thoughts of Newt and his safety backward.

Thomas pushed Janson back by his blade, clattering and slicing. The metal flashed against the surface of the water, and Thomas stabbed forward, Janson anticipating his move and dodging to the side. Thomas dove to the right, and Janson swung blindly, hitting him backward.

Thomas kept swinging and prodding at Janson, but the man held him back.

“You can’t keep that Janson. We need the map more than you do.” Thomas glowered at him.

“Oh? How so?”

“My crew aren’t money hungry savages. They’re real people who need that money.”

“How do you know my crew doesn’t need it?” He asked.

“Your crew don’t have the capacity to love. They don’t need that money for loved ones.”

“Well they don’t all need it. You kept the boy. What does he want?”

“He wants a quiet life. With someone he loves.” Thomas told him.

“Didn’t he have that? Isn’t that what you took him away from?”

“Janson, don’t try to begin to understand Newt. You won’t understand, you can’t. It’s not possible for you to understand anything short of murder and conquering.”

“Maybe.” Janson shrugged. “It’s immaterial though. You’re not getting this map.” Thomas lunged forward, and sliced at Janson’s forearm. The man hissed but immediately swung back, Thomas stumbling backward. “I didn’t realise you’d grown a conscience for anyone but yourself Thomas.”

“Yeah well, some of us actually have a crew that are good people.”

“Spending time with good people doesn’t make you a good person.”

“No, but it makes you understand them. Empathise with what they want.”

“You can’t empathise Thomas. You can’t love. You’re a complete psycho.” Janson laughed, diving forward.

“I’m not a psycho.” Thomas hissed.

“Aren’t you?” Janson raised his eyebrows.

“No. I can empathise. I can love.”

“Can you?” Janson asked. “How do you know? Are you in love?” Thomas faltered at the interrogation, and Janson lunged forward and swiped a gash at his collarbone.

“Shut up you dick. This isn’t an interrogation.” Thomas huffed, moving forward on the attack again.

“I think it is. Thomas is in love. You’re protecting someone, you love someone.”

“What’s it to you? You’ll be dead within the hour.”

“And If I’m not, I hope you know I will take great pleasure in ripping away the thing you love, and corrupting it. I will revel in the fact that I’m taking something pure, and making it dark and broken. I will break the thing you love and hand it back to you when it is useless and dead.” Thomas’ rage flared up, and he recklessly dove forward in an attempt to pierce Janson.

The man stepped back away from the blow easily, chuckling to himself.

Thomas mentally scolded himself. He knew he shouldn’t be getting angry and reckless. It was dangerous and wouldn’t get him anywhere, apart from in a watery grave.

He took a deep breath and blew out through his nostrils, composing himself, before he lunged forward skilfully and pierced directly into Janson’s shoulder. The man stumbled backward and yelled in pain, clutching his shoulder.

Thomas stalked forward, raising his machete again, when he heard a distinctive voice.

“Get off of me you wonky bastard!” Thomas whipped around, only to see Newt being lifted clean off of his feet, held up by a huge man, who Thomas would guess was the dictionary definition of a cave man.

“Newt!” His eyes widened and he watched the boy struggle as the ogre of a man tugged him toward the edge of the boat. Newt struggled for a moment longer, before finding a weak spot.

He bit down hard on the man’s ear, and tugged backward. Thomas winced at the boys attempt to rip off the man’s ear, as the oaf yelled in pain and dropped Newt to the floor. Thomas immediately let out a sigh of relief, and met Newt’s eyes.

The blond smiled at him a little bit, before his eyes widened.

“Tommy watch out!” Thomas was swept clean off of his feet as Janson tackled him from the side. The captain landed with a thump, head hitting the wood roughly.

Janson clambered on top of him, grabbing his machete, with a wild look in his eyes as Thomas struggled underneath him.

“Now I see. You like the boy. You want him. Am I right?”

“You don’t know anything about me.” Thomas spat. Janson just chuckled, leaning closer to his face.

“I will take that boy. I will corrupt him. I will break him until he is a shell, and when you get him back he won’t even know you’re name.” He whispered. Thomas growled and spat in his face, Janson recoiling with a grimace.

“You touch him I swear I’ll cut you up into pieces!” Thomas growled.

“Not if you have no hands to do it with.” Janson shrugged. He raised his machete, before jarring and falling off of Thomas.

Newt blinked down at Thomas, revolver still in hand. Thomas stared at him, and Newt gave him a hand up.

“Did you kill him?” Thomas asked.

“No, I didn’t shoot him. I just hit him with the butt.”

“Let’s get the map.” Thomas knelt back down, Newt helping him to roll over. Thomas put a hand into his burda, pulling out a slightly crinkled, dark roll of parchment. Thomas and Newt exchanged a glance, and unravelled the parchment.

It was the map.

Newt’s eyes widened, and they stood up, Thomas slyly tucking the map into his burda. He didn’t want to raise any attention to them, god only knew he had no time for several angry cave men running at them.

“Come on.” Thomas whispered. “Well get on the ship, and the others will notice.” He stuck out a hand for Newt to take, which he did, and clung on tight. Thomas began to lead Newt around the outskirts of the fight, when Newt stopped suddenly.

Thomas looked back, and watched Newt get dragged away from him by the foot. The boy was knocked to the ground and dragged backward, kicking and yelling. Janson didn’t give in though, and managed to pull him up, wrapping an arm around his neck and pressing a gun to Newt’s head.

“I told you. I will break him.”

“You leave him alone.” Thomas growled.

“Give me the map.” Janson hissed. Newt shook his head, and when Thomas faltered, Janson pressed the barrel further into his head. “Give it to me!”

“Ok! Ok!” Thomas got the map out from his burda, and put his hands up. 

“Slowly does it.” Janson ordered. Thomas slowly moved toward them, with his arms still raised. “Put it in front of me.” Thomas knelt down, and put the map at Newt’s feet. “Newt, pick it up.”

Newt watched Thomas slowly, as he began to bend down. He picked up the map, and suddenly rammed his elbow into Janson’s gun arm. The arm jolted up and shot at the air, Thomas jumping for a second where he thought Newt was shot. But the blond scampered back to him, unharmed, and map in hand.

Only, Janson now had the gun on both of them. Thomas pointed a gun back at him. Just so it was equal playing grounds.

“Give me the map Thomas.” Janson hissed. “Give me the fucking map!” 

“Newt, when I shoot, you run.” He whispered. Newt’s breath caught slightly, but he nodded.

“Thomas, I swear. If you don’t give me the map I’m going to-“ Thomas shot Janson in the chest, and Newt made a dash for it. Janson unleashed his shot wildly as he fell backward, and Thomas ran for the plank after Newt.

“We’ve got it!” He yelled to the crew, “go go go!” His entire crew turned tail and ran, shooting back across the planks, some having to swing across because Sonya was already pulling away and making a dash for the cove entrance.

As soon as Thomas was back on the ship, he took the map from Newt, who was staring at Janson’s ship, and put it in his burda. 

“Is anyone hurt? Everyone’s here?”

There were a few injuries as to be expected, but once again, Thomas’ crew had managed to outsmart and outbrawn Janson’s, and none of them were several injured or killed.

With that knowledge secured, Thomas retired to his cabin to put the map away safely. Newt followed.

“Newt, why are you so pale?” Thomas asked as he put back the floor board that was hiding the map. 

“It’s nothing.” The blond said softly, sitting down on the bed.

“That’s not true. Tell me what’s wrong.” Thomas stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. When Newt said nothing, the captain sighed a little. “It’s ok, I get it. It takes some time to get over your first fight. It’s a big moment, and can be a little traumatising.”

“That’s not it.” Newt whispered.

“Then what’s wrong?”

“You killed him.” He mumbled. “I- I know you had too, and I know you said you would but I- I just- you killed him.”

“They were blanks.” Newt looked up.

“Huh?”

“The bullets. They were blanks. He’s not dead. Blanks won’t kill you, especially not in your chest.” Newt’s face lit up for a moment, before it dropped again, at something behind Thomas.

“What?” Thomas turned to see Minho. He did not look happy.


	20. A Good Person

Thomas knew there was no point in lying, Minho had already heard. So he repeated himself.

"They were blanks." He said.

“What the fuck Thomas? Why would you do that?” Thomas frowned deeply at Minho.

“Minho, it was me, I-“ Newt started.

“Newt.” The man cut him off with a hard scowl. “Leave.”

“But I-“

“Go away. This is a private conversation.” Thomas sighed deeply. He glanced at Newt, who looked at him for conformation. The captain nodded a little, and Newt turned and left, closing the door behind him.

“Minho, if you’ve come to yell at me, don’t. It’s happened, it’s in the past.”

“Yeah, but it’s not though is it Thomas?” His first mate demanded, “It’s not in the past because you essentially let him go, which means he is very much not in the past.”

“Nothing can be done about it.” Thomas shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What were you thinking?” Minho demanded, “He has been your enemy for years, and you finally had the chance to get rid of him for good, why would you waste that opportunity?!”

“Because what’s the point in spilling more blood than necessary?” Thomas shrugged back.

“Thomas, are you off your fucking head?? He is the bane of our existence. That man killed Zart. And Jeff, and Clint, and Mary. He killed people you loved, and what? Suddenly you can’t kill him because you’re a pacifist?” 

“I was trying to be a good person.” Thomas muttered to the ground. Minho pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment. 

“Jesus Christ, I can’t believe you let him get to you like this.” He murmured, “Thomas, we are not good people! We have never been good people, and we can’t be good people. No matter how much Newt is trying to convince you otherwise.”

“Don’t drag him into this, it has nothing to do with him.”

“But it does doesn’t it? It has everything to do with him Thomas, you know it does.”

“Min-“

“I let you keep the boy around. I didn’t want too, but I did. Teresa told me it would make you soft, get us all killed, but I had faith in you, Thomas, I thought you were better than this!”

“It’s not like that!” Thomas defended.

“Yes it is! You’re soft!”

“I’m not!”

“You are. You’ve let Newt’s soppy beliefs get to your head, and now look whats happened. Janson is alive, and he’s coming back for us.”

“It doesn’t matter. We still got the map.”

“We won’t have the map or our fucking hearts for much longer! Thomas, we might be able to outsmart him and his crew, but you know we can’t win in a long fight. We barely made it out of there as is. And that was before you pissed him off!”

“Look, why are we even having this conversation, Minho? Do you want me to say sorry and hug it out?” Thomas asked, pacing around the room.

“No. I want to leave with the secure knowledge that if we ever see Janson again, you will put a real bullet in his brain, and that you’re not soft for Newt.”

“I’m not soft for Newt.” Thomas grumbled.

“Really? Because honestly, since he got on board I feel like I haven’t seen you.”

“Well I’m very sorry, I didn’t realise I wasn’t allowed to enjoy certain peoples company.”

“You’re allowed to enjoy their company, but this is blatant favouritism. Did you actually think I was thick enough to believe Newt has nightmares?”

“Have you come here to attack me for liking to spend time with Newt, or for not killing Janson, because I’d quite like it if you made up your mind.”

“Both!” Minho became frustrated. “You’re not yourself anymore Thomas. You’re not the hardened, head strong, focused captain we know- the one we need.”

“What am I then?” Thomas stopped his pacing to meet Minho’s eye, and the look he got back was a dark one.

“You’re being weak.”

“Weak?” Thomas said darkly.

“Yes.” Minho didn’t back down. “All you care about is Newt. It’s all I ever hear about, ‘Newt Newt Newt.’ All you care about during an attack is Newt, the only person you want to talk to at dinner is Newt. And you let his beliefs get inside your head, and now, our worst enemy is pissed and right on our ass!” 

“I’m not weak.” Thomas muttered.

“A real captain wouldn’t let anyone but their first mate influence their decisions.”

“So I’m not allowed to listen to anyone but you?” Thomas asked.

“Thomas, he’s a boy! He’s a boy, who doesn’t know how to fight, has no idea what it’s like out here, and who’s daddy bought him a fucking golden horse when he was younger. All he is, is a sheltered, selfish brat, who’s never had to work for anything all his life.”

“At least he’s got some morals.” Thomas snapped back.

“You can’t have morals out here Thomas! You of all people know that! You can’t suddenly take back everything you’ve done and decide to be a boy as good as gold just because some rich kid waltzed into your life and told you a sad sob story!” 

“Maybe if you knew anything about Newt, you’d know why I wanted to change.”

“I know why you wanted to change! You have a crush on him!” Thomas stared at him, before walking toward him and standing, face to face.

“I wanted to change because I realised I hadn’t.”

“What?”

“I became a pirate, I left my home because I couldn’t live with what I’d done to my village. I wanted to change, and I wanted to be a better person. But as soon as I was out here, I robbed ad killed. Newt made me realise that I hadn’t become a better person like I wanted too, so I let Janson go.”

“Letting him go doesn’t make you a good person.” Minho muttered. “It makes you a mass murderer. I hope you’re fucking proud of yourself, you’ve just managed to single handedly kill off your whole crew.”

“We’ve handled them before.”

“With several weeks in between. We’re weak right now, and I would bet my life that they are not that far behind us.”

“Ok, I get it. I shouldn’t have let him go. It’ll keep me up at night.” Thomas sighed, running a hand over his face.

“Why aren’t you bothered by this? Are you that shitty of a captain that you don’t care that your crew is about to all be dead?”

“They’ll be fine. We’re a smart crew, and Janson will be gone for at least a few days. We have plenty of time to get ahead of them.”

“You’re missing the point.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are.”

“Thomas, sit down.” Minho pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Why?”

“Just sit down man.” Thomas huffed a little, but sat in the chair behind his desk. “Listen to me Thomas.”

“Ok.”

“No I mean it. I know you think I’m over-reacting but you need to properly listen and take on board what I’m saying.”

“Ok.” Thomas nodded again.

“Thomas, you’ve got to stop this. I know you like Newt, a lot- don’t even try to deny it, I know you do. And that’s ok, y’know, good on you. I think that’s really great, and I’m happy for you. But Newt is not the only one on this ship, and he is not the only one you need to protect and make happy. Now I know Newt didn’t want anyone dead, so you kept Janson alive. But we needed him dead. Me, Chuck, Teresa, and the others. If we want that treasure we need Janson dead.”

‘You can’t forget who you’re doing this for. Chuck needs to go home to his Mom. Teresa needs to provide for DeeDee and Rachel. They’re only young, god knows her sisters need the money. I know you want what Newt wants, but you have to think of the bigger picture. What everyone wants, and whats necessary to keep them all safe.’

‘I get it, you want to change. I understand that, and I respect that, I think it’s a noble thing to want to do. But letting a man who’s trying to kill your family live, is not how you become a better person. If you want to be a better person, you lead us to get that money, so the others can provide for their families. That makes you a good person, not sparing one dick’s life.”

‘You have to start paying attention to the bigger picture, and not just Newt, I know he makes you happy and you want to please him, but your family is on this ship, and they need you as much as Newt does. If you forget that, then I’m sorry but I can’t call you a good person.”

Thomas sat and stared at Minho for a long while, and when it became apparent that neither of them were going to say anything else, Minho stepped back.

“I’ll leave you to think.” He nodded, before turning. “Oh, and Thomas?” Thomas glanced up, “Love is a siren.” Thomas nodded gravely, and watched as Minho shut the door behind him.

Thomas sat in silence, thinking over Minho’s words. He ran a hand over his face and sighed deeply. He knew he’d made a bad choice, and he knew he’d never forgive himself if it costed someone he cared about their life.

There was a soft knock on the door.

“Come in.” Like the angel on his left side, Newt popped his head around the door.

“Hey, do you want anything?” He asked.

“Newt, come here.” Thomas sighed, ushering him in with a finger. Newt came in and closed the door behind him, stepping forward toward the mans desk. “No, come round here.” Thomas scoffed a little. Newt nodded and quickly scampered around the side of the desk. 

Thomas drew him into a hug, much to the boy’s surprise. Newt relaxed after a moment, and Thomas rocked the boy as he thought, nose in the hair and hand’s firm.

Newt didn’t try to say anything. He just let Thomas hug him. 

Thomas didn’t know what he’d done to deserve Newt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters gonna be a bit late, sorry <333


	21. Small Talk

“Do you want to talk about it?” Newt asked. Thomas sighed a little, running his hands through the blond hair from where the boy was sat on the floor with his head on the captains thigh, watching him.

“He’s mad cuz I didn’t kill Janson.” He murmured.

“Oh. Sorry. Guess that was my fault.” Newt frowned a little.

“No, it wasn’t you. I realised that I wanted to do it, I wanted to let him live. I thought it would make me a better person, but according to Minho, it didn’t.” 

“Why not? Sparing someone’s life makes you a good person in my books.” Newt frowned.

“He said I wasn’t a good person because I’d killed the entire crew by keeping him alive. He said it was more noble of me to kill him and let the crew get the money so they can provide for their families.”

“I suppose it all depends on how you look at it.” Newt admitted.

“I think he has a point, as much as I’d hate to admit it. Keeping a murderer alive doesn’t make you a good person, it just kills others.”

“Well at the same time, you can’t say the answer is to kill him. Then that makes you a murderer.”

“An eye for an eye.” Thomas shrugged.

“You can’t fight fire with fire.”

“You’re too smart for a kid.” Thomas flicked him gently at the forehead, and Newt huffed.

“I’m not a kid. Everyone treats me like I’m five around here. Chucks twelve for gods sake!”

“Yeah, but Chuck knows how to wield a machete. You’re not exactly experienced in what we do.”

“Well I think the real issue is that Chuck knows how to wield a machete.” Newt grumbled. Thomas chuckled softly.

“Probably.” He sighed a little. After a moment of silence, Newt spoke up again. 

“Tommy?”

“Newt?”

“Thank you, for not killing him. I know it got you into a lot of trouble, and in hindsight it probably wasn’t a very good idea, but thank you. For even listening to what I had to say, let alone actually doing it.” Thomas shrugged a little.

“Well I can’t seem to please anyone around here, I may as well try to make at least one person happy.”

“You do make me happy.” Newt whispered. 

“Stockholm.”

“There’s a difference between Stockholm and you making me happy. Trust me, I know when the Stockholm is playing up.”

“Do you? I didn’t realise it was a physical thing you could feel.” Thomas frowned a little. He enjoyed the small talk, he needed nothing to talk about whilst he mulled over what Minho had said, and Newt seemed to know that.

“Well, it’s not per say. But when you make me happy I get a little swelling in my chest, and I smile. But when the Stockholm plays up I catch myself thinking about you for hours, obsessing over little details like your moles. As much as I’d hate to admit it, I think I’ve put you on a pedestal. I’m convinced you can do no wrong, but the logical part of me knows that that’s just not true.”

“You should try to sort that out.”

“Yeah no shit. If I knew how I would’ve. It’s not that healthy.”

“Do you think your crush on me is purely because of the Stockholm?” He asked. Newt immediately shook his head.

“No, definitely not.”

“Oh, right.” Thomas hummed a little. He wasn’t sure how to feel.

“I mean, I’m hoping it just kind of goes away, since you’re not keeping me hostage anymore, but I’m not sure that’s how it works.”

“Yeah no, it’s probably not.” Thomas agreed. Newt hummed in thought, and the vibrations moved up Thomas’ leg.

“Oh well. I’ll sort myself out.”

“Good that.” Thomas hummed a little. “I’ll try to sort myself out too.”

“What are you going to do?” Newt asked.

“I’m not sure. Sacrifice my dignity and apologise to Minho. Then figure out a way to change things.”

“But you can’t change it.”

“Huh?” Thomas frowned.

“Well, you already let him go. It’s not like you can just go back and change your decision.”

“Oh right- that. No, I can’t.” 

“What did you think I was talking about?” Newt frowned. 

“I dunno,” Thomas waved him off, “I’m out of it. Anyway. No I can’t change what I did, but I can prepare us for attack, and kill him if I get the chance.” He glanced down. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok,” Newt sighed, “I get it. You have to do what you have to do, and I’d really like the others to get that money, and survive of course. Thank you for trying.”

“It’s ok.” Thomas felt quite bad, but he was glad Newt understood.

“Are you going to apologise to Minho now?” 

“No, it’s too soon. He’s probably still mad at me.”

“Oh right, yeah.” Newt nodded. “I’ll probably apologise too.”

“Why?”

“It was my request to keep him alive.”

“You can’t get in trouble for making a request. I’m the one who went through with it.”

“I guess. But I put the idea in your head.”

“You can’t be held accountable for an idea. You can be held accountable for an action.”

“I guess not.” Newt shrugged. “Still feel bad. I don’t think Minho likes me very much.”

“No, he does.” Thomas reassured. “Minho just doesn’t like to show affection. He gets stressy about his job, makes him come across as quite hostile sometimes. But he’s not.”

“Well that’s good.” Newt noted.

“Course it is.” Thomas chuckled.

“What do you mean by that?” Newt asked.

“You just seem like the type that wants to be liked by everyone.”

“No- I just want to know I’m not spending time with people who hate me.”

“So you want them to not hate you?”

“Yeah, or I’ll leave.”

“So you do want to be liked?” Thomas raised an eyebrow. Newt glared at him a little.

“Shut up.” He huffed. Thomas just laughed.

“Nothing wrong with it.” The Captain hummed. “Besides, you’re quite a likeable person.”

“You think?”

“Yeah. 100%.” Thomas reassured. Newt smiled a little. 

“Not to the rest of the crew. I haven’t had the chance to get to know them well enough yet.” Newt noted. 

“Then what the hell are you doing in here with me? Why aren’t you out there with them, getting to know them?” Thomas mused.

“You had an argument so I came to make sure you weren’t sad.” The captain chuckled softly. 

“Why would I be sad?”

“Well I get sad if someone yells at me.”

“Who’s ever had the coldness to yell at your cute face?” Thomas asked.

“Cute?” Newt perked up a little with a blush.

“I just mean- y’know, you look young for your age.” He backtracked slightly, but Newt seemed to take the bait and nodded.

“Yeah. I guess. Well my father didn’t seem to have an issue with it. Or Randall.”

“Not sure we could classify them as people though. More, bastards.” He noted. Newt laughed softly. 

“Suits them.” Thomas only hummed and kept running his hands through Newt’s hair.

“This is getting long.” He noted softly, taking a longer strand and twirling it between two fingers.

“Yeah. I’ll probably cut it soon.” Thomas made a noise of acknowledgment.

“Shame.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah. I like it. Makes you look grown up.”

“Really?” Newt looked up, large eyes suddenly wide. Thomas nodded.

“Mhm. Unless it’s annoying you, I think you should keep it that length. It makes you look like a man instead of a boy.” Newt suddenly looked very proud of his hair, nodding a little. 

“Ok.”

“Newt, why are you on the floor?” Thomas asked. 

“There wasn’t a chair. And it’s easier for you to play with my hair.” He shrugged.

“Sap.”

“No, just attention seeking.”

“Is that all you use me for? Affection?” Thomas asked.

“Yeah. I’m a slut for any kind of affection.” Thomas laughed softly at that.

“Randall not one for cuddles?” 

“Can’t say he was. More of a ‘take what he wanted and left’ type of guy.”

“Charming.”

“Well what about you? Don’t imagine pirates get affection often, huh?”

“Not unless you count prostitutes as affection.” He shrugged. Newt huffed a little bit and stood up, Thomas retracting his hand in slight surprise.

Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas’ neck and hugged him tightly, stood between the captains legs as the man hesitantly put his arms around the boy.

“Newt, What are you doing?” He asked.

“Hugging you.” Was the muffled reply he got from his shoulder.

“Why?”

“Because you’re deprived of affection and that’s not nice.”

“I see.” Thomas nodded, just letting the boy do what he wanted. He was enjoying it, but no one ever needed to know that.

Newt clung onto him tightly, playing with the hair at the nape of Thomas’ neck. Thomas sighed happily and held Newt tightly back.

“And to think there was a time where you hated me.” Newt drew back with a smug look in his eyes, and Thomas rolled his eyes. 

“Still do Brat.”

“Ouch.” Newt pouted over-exaggeratedly. 

“Minho is right. You are a rich spoilt brat.” Thomas shrugged, the humour of his comment evident in his eyes.

“Mhm. You’re lucky I don’t force you to get on all fours and be my footstool.” Thomas laughed softly, and Newt went back to hugging him tightly.

“I should probably talk to Minho.”

“Probably.” Newt mumbled.

“You gonna come with me like this?”

“Mhm! I’m a sloth now.”

“Oh I see.” Thomas chuckled softly, before patting the small of his back, “off you get brat.” Newt finally got off, stepping back. “Go get to know some of the others.” He hummed. “Tell Minho to get here on the way past.”

“Ok.” Newt nodded, turning and wandering out the door. Thomas bit his lip to contain a smile. 

He couldn’t believe how hard he’d fallen.


	22. Fuck it

“Minho.” Thomas acknowledged his first mate as he came through the door and pulled up a chair in front of Thomas.

“Thomas. Have you thought about what I’ve said?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Thomas nodded. “I have. And you’re right.”

“Say that again, that was special.” Minho playfully taunted. Thomas rolled his eyes.

“You’re right.”

“About?” He asked.

“About it all. It doesn’t make me a better person, letting him go.”

“Glad you’ve realised.” He nodded. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Kill him the next time I get the chance.”

“I respect that.” Minho hummed.

“And I’ll step down if anyone get hurts.” Thomas noted. His first mate did a double take, blinking.

“Sorry, What?”

“If anyone gets hurts, I’ll resign.”

“Resign- wha- who will take over?” He asked.

“You. If you want it.” Thomas shrugged. Minho gawked at him.

“I don’t get it. You’re putting so much on the line- why?” He asked.

“It was my risk that I took to keep him alive. I have to face the consequences if it’s a risk I shouldn’t have taken.”

“I respect that.” Minho nodded a little bit. “Of course you’d make it drastic.”

“Well of course.” Thomas shrugged a little.

“So you gonna tell me what else I’m right about?” He asked. The captain huffed a little.

“Do I have too?”

“Do you want me to forgive you?” Minho raised an eyebrow.

“Fine. You were right about what I should be putting first. The crew comes first, always.” He nodded.

“Exactly.” Minho nodded. “Why were you suddenly so bent on being a good person anyway?”

“I dunno. I guess I just realised I wasn’t really over my past.”

“Thomas, you don’t have to redeem yourself. There’s no one here that you have to prove anything too.”

“I want to prove it to myself.”

“You can prove to yourself that you’re not a shitty person in better ways than letting a crazy murderer go.”

“Well yeah, I kinda noticed that in hindsight.”

“Reassuring.” Minho noted. “So how are you going to prove it to yourself?”

“By putting my crew first. And getting the money they need.”

“Good that.” His first mate nodded. “And you’ll kill Janson, if you see him?”

“Yes.”

“And you know that doesn’t make you a bad person.”

“I do now.”

“Wow I should be a motivational speaker. I can’t believe I actually managed to get some sense in that thick skull of yours.”

“Hey! I’m not thick!” Thomas huffed through his nostrils.

“You’ve got to be some kind of level of stupid to let Janson go.”

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

“Nope.” Minho grinned smugly.

“Jesus.” Thomas groaned and ran a hand down his face.

“I mean I didn’t realise it was possible to be that blinded by love, to let your enemy, that killed several of your crew mates, get away.”

“I’m not blinded by love.” Thomas huffed.

“Oh? See that’s funny, because Newt told me he asked you not to kill Janson.”

“He did.” Thomas nodded.

“So you did it for him?”

“I just wanted to make someone happy. Since I can’t please almost anyone on this ship.” He shrugged a little.

“Did you make him happy?”

“Yeah.”

“But now you’re going to kill him?”

“Newt said he understood.” Thomas told him.

“You know you can’t protect the kid forever. He is going to have to learn the harsh realities of being out here sooner or later.” Minho noted.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try to make him happy.”

“I mean, I guess not, but you could’ve done something else. Like- I dunno, brought him breakfast in bed, or hugged him. Not sure it was necessary to let out worst enemy live when you had a clear shot.”

“Go big or home.”

“Jesus Thomas.” Minho groaned. Thomas just laughed a little, leaning back. “So, does he know?”

“Does who know what?”

“Newt. Does he know you’re into him.”

“Wha- Minho What the fuck, why do you keep having to go back to this.” he glared at his first mate.

“Because, you need to admit your feelings for him.”

“I don’t have feelings for him!” Thomas hissed.

“Sure. That’s why you lied to keep him in your cabin, kept our worst enemy alive just to make him happy, and put the crew in danger to go back for him at his home.”

“Fine, l’ll admit that Newts nightmares aren’t why I kept him in my cabin. Yes he gets them frequently, but I also just really enjoy his company and he’s someone I want around. Yes I kept Janson alive, but it wasn’t just for him. I did it for me too. And yes I put us in danger to go back for him, but Minho, his fucking fiancé is a pedophile! You couldn’t expect me to leave him there with that!”

“Fine, Fine.” Minho waved him off.

“Why are you so determined for me to ‘admit my feelings’ anyway? I thought you didn’t want me to like Newt?” He frowned.

“I don’t have an issue with you having a crush on Newt. Y’know, it’s been years since we started this Thomas, I think you deserve it. What I had a problem with is you being soft. Because whilst it’s ok to be soft around the person you like, at the end of the day you have a job which you can’t be soft in, because it’ll get us all killed.”

“I’ve realised that now. I’m gonna be better.” Thomas promised.

“It doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to like Newt though.” Minho added.

“Oh my god I don’t like Newt.” Thomas groaned.

“There’s nothing wrong with admitting it.”

“Alright, hypothetically, even if I did like Newt, what would be the point in admitting it. It’s not like we can be together.” He said.

“Why not?” 

“Because you can’t have relationships when you’re pirates.”

“Sonya and Harriet manage It fine.” Minho shrugged.

“But they’re not the captain. You realise if Newt and I got together, and word got out, he’d be put in so much danger. He’d be kidnapped and held hostage, or even killed. I can’t have that.”

“So don’t let the word go out.” Minho shrugged.

“Easier said than done now that Jansons convinced I have a thing for him.” Thomas ran a hand over his face.

“Jesus Thomas, this is why you don’t talk to him. How many times have I told you?” His first mate groaned.

“Well Sorry, but I didn’t really think the conversation with him was going to go to my love life.”

“Look, this is fine. We can protect Newt if Janson tries anything.”

“Good that.” Thomas nodded.

“So, even if you did like Newt, you wouldn’t want to start anything with him because he’d be in danger?”

“Exactly.” Thomas nodded.

“And tell me Thomas,” Minho leaned forward, “when are you going to realise that you can’t live your life thinking about all the dangers things might bring. Because sometimes you’ve just got to say ‘fuck it’ and do something just because you want too.”

“It’s an awful idea. He’d be in danger and I can’t have that.”

“I’m sure Newt knows the risks too, but that’s just a decision you’ve got to make together, as responsible adults.”

“He’s a kid Minho.”

“Thomas, he’s seventeen. He knows how to look after him, it’s fine.”

“I’m not telling him.”

“Aha! So you do like him!”

“Wha- I- Ugh- Fucks sake.” Thomas groaned, considerably mortified. “Fine.” He grumbled. “I like him. Happy now?”

“Extremely.” Minho sat back smugly. “Have you told him?”

“No I haven’t told him.”

“Well he likes you, so what’s stopping you?”

“The imminent danger he might be in if we’re together. Also, I can’t have a boyfriend, I’m the captain. It’s a full time job with no time for distractions.”

“So having a boyfriends a distraction but prostitutes aren’t?”

“No obviously not! Having a boyfriends not like sex and go. You actually have to put the commitment in. And I don’t have any commitment spare, I use it all on my job.”

“I think you’d be surprised.” Minho shrugged.

“What do you mean?”

“I know it’s scary or whatever, but you really should go for it. He obviously makes you happy.”

“Min-“

“No listen. How long have we been doing this shit?Seven years. Almost a decade. When are you going to decide that enough is enough, and actually start to build a life with someone. You’ve never had a partner Thomas, and that’s sad. You’re missing out.”

“It can’t be that great. All of yours haven’t lasted long.”

“No they haven’t, but it doesn’t mean I don’t cherish the memories. You’ve got something pure here, Thomas. A boy who really, really likes you. And he’s nice and he’s funny and he’s smart and he’s pretty. Some guys would kill for that- apparently even pedos. But he’s looking at you.”

“It’s just Stockholm syndrome Min. It’s not real.”

“Yes it is. There’s a difference. I’ve seen what Stockholm looks like and that is not it. He has a crush on you, and you’d let that go just because of your principles?”

“I’d let that go to keep him safe.”

“And if you asked Newt, do you think he’d say he’d rather be safe that with you?” Thomas sighed.

“Probably not.”

“Exactly. You can’t do this Thomas, not just to keep him safe, he can do that on his own. You can’t let something like this go, not now. Not when you’ve never had it.”

“Why not?”

“Because! Jesus Thomas- there are more important things in life that being the captain of a pirate ship. And love is one of those things. Call me sappy, but I’m telling you this now so you don’t have to realise it when you’re dropping Newt off at a port and watching him run into the arms of some other guy.”

Thomas looked down and made a noise of acknowledgement.

“Just say fuck it.” Minho pushed. “Just say it.”

“Fine.” He huffed.

“Go on.” Thomas looked up and took a deep breath.

“Fuck it.”


	23. Machete

“Alright Newt, get up.” Thomas shook the boy, who only groaned and turned into his pillow. 

“Nooo” he whined.

“Yes. You’ve got a big day ahead of you.” He explained. Newt frowned and turned toward him, big eyes blinking in the light.

“Do I?” Newt asked.

“Yep. I’m teaching you how to fight.”

“I already know how to fight.” Newt frowned a little. 

“No, properly fight. With a sword.”

“Can it wait?” He mumbled, “I’m knackered.”

“Five minutes.” Thomas patted his knee and turned toward the door.

“Or what?” Newt grumbled.

“Or you’ll be thrown overboard.” Thomas called back lightly.

“You don’t have the balls.” Newt grumbled, smile evident in his voice.

-

“Ok,” Thomas said. Newt was stood in front of him with his machete by his side. The few people who weren’t off doing jobs were gathered around on barrels and hanging off of ropes to watch the break in routine. “So there’s a few things you need to learn about blades. If you’re aiming to kill, you aim from here,” he put a hand just below his heart, “upward.”

“Ok” Newt nodded slowly.

“The place you really wanna go for, is the neck or the eyes.” Newt frowned a little. “If you’re aiming to wound, go for the limbs. Feet, arms, hands, that sort of thing.”

“Ok.”

“Have you ever fenced?”

“Yes, a little. My father wanted to teach me when I was younger- thought it’d make me a real man or something. But he gave up because I wasn’t any good.”

“Reassuring.” Gally scoffed. Thomas shot him a look.

“Nothing Newt can’t learn.” He nodded. “Ok, so you want to always move forward sword first. You keep the rest of you out of the distance from the other persons blade.” Newt nodded. “Your back foot is the one that does the moving. It moves you backward and forward. Your front foot is the one that steadies your position, your point of balance.”

“Ok.” Newt nodded.

“Your back arm is out of the way, but hold it out to keep your balance. You end up with a stance like this.”

Thomas turned side-on, and put one foot in front of the other, shifting his weight onto his front foot. He held his arm out, machete poised, and spread his other one out behind him.

Newt carefully copied his stance slowly, taking it one step at a time.

“Well done.” Thomas smiled a little. Newt smiled back a tiny bit.

“What now?” He asked.

“Well now you’ve got to learn about technique. How to move your machete to not get hit.”

“Ok.”

“So first, when you’re trying to strike, you angle it slightly and thrust it forward. Don’t try to move yourself forward to get a hit in.”

“Like this?” Newt angled his blade and pushed it forward a little. The people around him giggled and scoffed a bit.

“Don’t be dicks guys, I had to teach you that too. It’s all a learning curve.” Thomas showed Newt how it was meant to be done. “You’ve got to angle it a little bit more. Thrust it forward rather than push it.” Newt nodded and copied him. “There you go!”

“That better?” He asked eagerly.

“Much better.” Thomas nodded enthusiastically. “So try to aim for my chest.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Newt frowned a little.

“You won’t you won’t, if you get too close I’ll move. Go on.” He encouraged. Newt nodded a little bit and thrust his machete forward. Thomas hummed a little. “Not bad. But if you know you’re not close enough to hit something, move forward for the blow, then immediately go backward. Got it?”

“Yeah.” Newt nodded a little, and tried again. He edged forward, before thrusting a blow that Thomas had to move backward to avoid, and then returned to his position.

“There you go, that was a lot better.” Thomas grinned.

“Oh good.” Newt smiled warmly.

“So now you need to learn about clashes.”

“What’s that?”

“Patience Brat, I was getting there.” He scoffed. “A clash is when you go to make a blow and they catch you, and your swords clash together. You end up in a battle of strength over who can get the other one off of them.”

“But I’m not very strong.”

“Yeah, which is why you have tactics for smaller people.” Thomas explained. “Put your blade against mine.” Newt put his blade up against Thomas’ raised one. “So here, if I’m pushing on your blade and you’re not pushing back, your machete is going to fly off, right?” Newt nodded. “So, What you do is you remove your blade. Obviously if you think you can beat them in a battle of strength, go for it. But if you can’t, move your blade out, and the other person will at least stumble because of the release of pressure.”

“I see.” Newt nodded.

“So I’m going to press and you press back.” He pressed down on his blade, and Newt did the same. Thomas was evidently a lot stronger, considering the fact that Newt’s arm was beginning to twist. So Newt pulled his blade quickly, and Thomas was pulled down with how quickly the pressure was relieved. “See?”

“Oh, yeah. That’s not too bad.” Newt nodded. “Is that it?”

“Pretty much. Don’t go under a blade because it will cut you. Don’t go over the blade because it will cut you. You only go forward.” Newt nodded. “Any questions?”

“Why do you only go forward? Because surely then you’re only making a stab wound, but if you go across or down then you could make a slit.”

“Once you get the hang of things, it’ll come more naturally to you and you can decide wether you make a slit, go under, whatever. It’s just about experience.” Newt nodded in understanding.

“Ok.”

“Ok, let’s fight.” Thomas shrugged.

“Is that a good idea?” Newt asked.

“I’ll go easy on you.” Thomas reassured, and Newt nodded a little. He thrust his sword forward, and Thomas dodged backward. Newt kept moving forward, and soon Thomas would have no where left to go so he clashed their blades together. Before Newt could pull his away, Thomas moved it forward, and Newt jumped back.

Thomas kept moving forward, so Newt hit his sword away, and threw Thomas slightly off balance. The captain regained his footing and was about to plough forward, when Newt went for a swipe at his legs. Thomas hadn’t been expecting with and went leaping backward, as Newt moved forward again.

Newt kept thrusting forward, and Thomas knocked him off again. Newt clashed and moved his sword back, giving Thomas the chance to get on the attack again. The boy moved backward as Thomas thrusted his blade at him, Newt once again just hitting Thomas’ blade off of his trail for a split second where he could thrust his own. 

Thomas would admit, for someone who had apparently never done it before, Newt knew how to handle a machete. He used tricks that Thomas hadn’t even thought off, and they worked. The captain wondered if Newt had just let him ‘teach’ him because Newt didn’t have the heart to tell him he already knew how to fight.

Thomas thrust forward and Newt made a noise of discomfort. Thomas stopped and noticed that he’d nicked Newt’s arm. He immediately sheathed his weapon and moved forward.

“Oh shit, are you ok?” He asked. Newt put his own blade away and looked at the cut.

“It’s just a scratch, I’ll be fine.” He said softly.

“Yeah well scratches might lead to infection out here. Come on.” Thomas put a hand on the small of Newt’s back and lead him back into the cabin. 

Once they were inside, Thomas sat Newt on the bed and moved around, getting water and a cloth. 

“Thank you for teaching me Tommy.” Newt said softly.

“It’s alright. Although I’m not convinced you didn’t already know how too.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Really? You were really good.”

“Yeah well I’m just really good at a lot of things.” He shrugged and Thomas rolled his eyes.

“Like being a pain in the ass?”

“No, like being a pain in _your_ ass.”


	24. Brat

“Ok, hold still,” Newt winced a little as Thomas pressed the wet cloth softly into his cut. He tenderly wiped the blood away, running his thumb over Newt’s hand at the same time.

“Ouch.” The boy said under his breath.

“I know, I know.” Thomas nodded, grabbing some gauze and beginning to wrap it around Newt’s arm, “almost done.”

“Ok.” Newt nodded a little. Thomas carefully snipped the gauze and tucked it in, sitting back to admire his work.

“There, not bad. Now it won’t get infected.”

“Can’t believe you cut me. Not nice.” Newt huffed.

“It’s not my fault you didn’t move back fast enough.” 

“Hey, I’m still learning.”

“You didn’t fight like you were.” Thomas shrugged.

“What do you mean? I did everything you told me to do. To the letter.”

“Yes you did, and the rest. You’ve done shit I’ve never seen anyone do, and you actually pulled it off.” Newt shrugged a little.

“Guess It just made sense to me.”

“Yeah. Guess it did.” Thomas hummed, standing up to put some of the stuff away. 

“So how did everything go with Minho?” Newt asked. Thomas sighed a little and shrugged.

“I mean it was basically me just feeding his ego for a solid half hour, but other than that it went well.”

“And you told him he was right about Janson?”

“Yeah. And he made me realise some things.”

“Oh yeah?” Newt queried, as Thomas sat down on the bed.

“Yeah. He lectured me on what’s important in life and stuff.” He explained vaguely.

“Your crew, right?”

“Well yeah, but it was more, something else.” He looked down. “We were talking about doing things in the moment, because you might regret them later.”

“Oh yeah. That is very important.” Newt agreed. 

“Mhm.” Thomas scratched the back of his neck. “Minho thinks I should just say ‘fuck it’ to something I want to do.” Newt made a noise of acknowledgement so Thomas pressed, “What do you think?”

“What do I think? Well- I think it’s definitely important to do things you want too in life, in the moment especially. Hindsight doesn’t help anyone.”

“But what if that thing could could have really terrible consequences?” Thomas asked.

“The key word there is ‘could.’ You won’t know until you try.”

“And what if it goes wrong?”

“Can’t say you didn’t give it a shot. But like Minho says, you have to just do things. Don’t get caught up on the ‘coulds’ or the ‘what ifs’. Don’t overthink it.” 

“Don’t overthink it.” Thomas repeated. He swallowed.

He could hear his heart hammering. His palms were sweaty and he wanted to scold himself for being so nervous. It wasn’t very strong and manly of him. But he couldn’t help it.

“Tommy, are you alright? You look pale.” Newt asked with a small frown between his brows. Cute.

“I’m fine. Just, trying to work up the courage to say ‘fuck it’.”

This was ridiculous! He knew Newt liked him back, Why was he being such a weak bitch! What could go wrong? Apart from death and danger. But Newt was already in danger! He wasn’t supposed to be overthinking!

“Oh- right. Well, you can take your time. Things you have to say ‘fuck it’ for are usually big deals. It’s ok to have to work yourself up.”

“I’m being such a dumbass.” Thomas groaned. “Come here.”

“Huh?”

“Come here.” He encouraged. Newt frowned a little but crawled over to him on the bed. Thomas shifted a little closer to him, and glanced down at his lips which were a few inches away.

“Tommy?” Newt’s voice was barely above a whisper, and Thomas could almost feel how fast his heart was beating.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked softly. Newt’s eyes widened, and he opened and closed his mouth a few times, before letting out a squeak. He blushed, obviously embarrassed, before nodding a little.

That was two of them that didn’t trust their own voice then.

But then again, Thomas supposed actions spoke louder than words.

“Fuck it.”

Thomas only had to lean forward a little to meet Newt’s lips, wet where he’d licked them in nervousness. 

It was strange. Thomas had never felt anything like this before. He’d kissed people obviously, but this was different. Newt wasn’t a prostitute, Newt was young and nervous and a boy. Prostitutes were never soft, they kissed roughly and like they wanted to be over and done with.

Newt however, took his time to explore. Hesitantly, albeit. He slowly placed his hands on Thomas’ chest, before sliding them up and around his neck. Thomas held him close, hand firm on the small of his back.

Thomas had never kissed a boy. He’d expected it to be a little odd, he thought there would be chapped lips and an awkward fight for control, but that wasn’t the case. There was no control needed, because Newt wasn’t anything like a prostitute and had no interest in a battle for dominance. The boy was too busy playing with the hair at the nape of Thomas’ neck and radiating heat off of his cheeks.

Thomas had no idea why he’d been worried about the ‘what ifs’ in the first place. If he’d known the feeling was this addicting, he would’ve done it weeks ago.

Newt moved back first, slightly out of breath as he glanced down.

“I thought you were straight.” He whispered.

“So did I.” Thomas scoffed a little. Newt looked up with a little laugh.

“Do you- do you really like me? It’s not just for sex or anything? Because I’m not a prostitute.”

“Wha- no! I don’t hook up with crew members. This is real, I really like you.”

“Since when?!”

“Uh- a few weeks ago.”

“Wha- but you knew I liked you! Why would you wait that long!?” Newt demanded, moment clearly over.

“I was trying to figure myself out. I didn’t want to be with you, because I thought it might mean you were in the direct line for danger. Hostage and stuff.” 

“No body has to know, not off the ship. I’m a good actor.” Newt reassured readily. Thomas chuckled softly, and nodded.

“I’m sure you are, but Janson already has his suspicions. So I thought- if he already thinks so, may as well actually give him a reason to suspect something.”

“Wait- so you want to be with me? No- waiting to see how you feel, no on and off? You want me to be your boyfriend? Your first ever boyfriend?”

“Newt,” Thomas said softly, leaning his forehead against the boys, “I want you to be my first ever partner.” Newt blushed furiously, and nodded a little bit.

Thomas leaned back in, pressing his lips against Newt’s. Newt wrapped his arms back around Thomas’ neck and kissed him back softly, no rush evident. The captains hand’s trailed down from his back to his thighs, and he gently tugged Newt onto his lap to make the angles slightly less awkward.

Newt just pressed himself closer, clearly with no objection to anything. Thomas suddenly remembered something, and pulled back a little.

“Mm- wait.”

“Why?” Newt frowned impatiently.

“I just wanna know- like should I ask you if I wanna do something? I just want to make sure you’re comfortable with it all cuz of- y’know- Randall.”

“Oh- right. Um- well, I think I’m ok. I feel pretty comfortable now, you don’t smell like him, or feel like him. But like- y’know- ask me about the obvious stuff.”

“Well yeah of course.” Thomas nodded. 

“Thank you.” Newt smiled a little. He leant back in, and Thomas indulged his fantasies for a moment before pulling back. “Jesus Tommy.” Newt huffed impatiently.

“Sorry, Sorry. I just- would you want to do something like that?” He asked.

“Well yeah, at some point.”

“Not now though.”

“It’s the middle of the day. Anyone could walk in and I don’t fancy scarring Chuck for life.” 

“You’re right, you’re right. Obviously night is better.”

“Did you want to do it now?” Newt asked.

“Maybe Not now- cuz of what you said. But later.”

“Ok, ok later. Can we kiss now?” Newt asked, boyish temperament coming through.

“Yeah, yeah yeah. Spoilt brat.” He muttered, before moving back in to kiss Newt.

-

“Goodnight Teresa. Yep- yep, you too. Goodnight.” Thomas waved goodbye to Teresa with a big smile, before closing the door to his cabin and locking it.

He’d barely turned around before Newt’s lips were on his and he was pushed against the door.

“Eager.” He muttered. 

“Since the day we met.” The blond kissed him back.

“Since the day we met?” Thomas moved away slightly, much to the blonds annoyance, “we hated each other.”

“Didn’t mean I didn’t think you were really hot.”

“Jesus Newt.” Thomas scoffed, taking the boy’s hand and leading him over to the bed. If there was one time that didn’t allow Thomas to forget that Newt wasn’t a man, it was now. The boy was practically bouncing off of the walls with anticipation. And Thomas thought he got impatient.

Newt ended up shoving Thomas onto the bed and clambering on top of him.

“Newt, slow down. The nights still young, we’ve got all the time in the world.” He steadied the boy by holding onto his hips.

“I don’t care.” Newt huffed. “Why are we wasting time?”

“There’s a difference between wasting time and taking your time.”

“You’re not taking your time annoying me.” Newt grumbled, throwing Thomas’ belt over the other side of the cabin.

“You know this isn’t gonna happen if you’re gonna be a brat.”

“That’s not fair!” Newt glared at him, “I’m not being a brat. It should be a compliment that I’m impatient.”

“It should be, but I can’t tell wether you’re impatient for me, or some dick.” 

“Same thing isn’t it?” Newt shrugged playfully.

“Ouch.” Thomas feigned hurt, before slowly and carefully rolling them over. “You ok?”

“We rolled over at like 2mph, I’ve not exactly got whip lash.”

“Is it a crime to check on you?”

“Please don’t tell me you’re one of those guys who fucks and just whispers sentimental shit into my ear.” He groaned.

“You don’t like sentimental shit?”

“I love sentimental shit. And I’m sure if we fuck enough times, I’ll love hearing it from you. But I’ve spent several years having to lie and listen to Randall in my ear going on about how much he loves me and that I’m his duckling or some weird shit. I dunno, the man was a creep, it’s unsettling hearing that.”

“Ok.” Thomas nodded in thought. “So you tell me if you want sentimental shit.”

“Will do.” Newt nodded, working again to try and tug Thomas’ tunic off.

“How old are you again?”

“Seventeen.” Newt said, tugging off the tunic and chucking it to the other side of the room.

“It shows.” Thomas hummed, working at Newt’s tunic.

“What does that mean?” He asked.

“Your teenage desire to get some is showing.”

“Yeah well this is the bargain. You wanna be with me you’re gonna have to get it up a lot.”

“Suddenly I’m reconsidering.”

“We haven’t even done anything yet!”

“Cuz you won’t stop nattering my ear off.” Thomas shot back.

“Mhhmshut up and kiss me.” Newt grabbed him by the face and drew him closer. Thomas obliged as he worked to get the rest off Newt’s clothes off, which the blond helped with by arching his back at some points and lifting his legs off the bed.

Thomas sat back on his knees, and Newt rested his thighs on them.

“Newt.”

“Tommy.”

“I know you said no sentimental shit, but I just wanted you to know, that I’m really glad I’m here with you right now. You make me happy, and it’s an honour to be chosen by you.”

“You’re such a dork.” Newt scoffed. He drew Thomas close again and kissed him gently, cupping Thomas’ cheek before moving back minutely. “I love you too.”


	25. Happiness

It was the morning when reality hit Thomas. He’d been awake for a while, watching the soft rise and fall of Newt’s body against his chest, stroking  his hair and tracing down his arm.  

It was then that he realised what he’d done. Not only had he confessed his feelings for Newt, but he’d kissed Newt- slept with Newt. And now Newt was curled up on him, sleeping. They were cuddling.  

It was strange, but it was nice. He’d never experienced anything like what he had the night before.  

Prostitutes were well within Thomas’ realm of understanding. They played the seduction game, got it over and done with, and never stuck around for too long. They just made noises to please their clients, and they were in it for the money.

Newt was different. Despite his confident attitude, Thomas had discovered that Newt was incredibly clingy during sex. He’d wanted to do it several times, and when Thomas inquired into why, Newt told him he wanted the night to last longer, that he’d never forget it, so Thomas happily obliged. And after they were done, Newt hadn’t demanded money, or left without a trace. Newt had put his head on Thomas’ chest and clung onto his hand until he’d fallen asleep. 

Thomas had never slept with a boy. It wasn’t how he’d imagined it to be, but it wasn’t bad. Thomas thought he might prefer it, but he wasn’t sure wether that was just him preferring Newt to everything else. 

 Newt stirred a little, wrapping his small hand around Thomas’ thumb and stretching absently. When Newt opened his eyes, he yawned softly, and used his spare hand to rub at his eyes.

“Morning.” Thomas said softly. Newt blinked in the light and looked up at him. The boy just made a noise and buried his face back into Thomas’ chest.

“Do we have to get up?” He asked groggily. 

“Yes, we do.” He chuckled softly.

 “I dont get a free pass because I’m your boyfriend?” Newt looked up at him, and Thomas laughed.

“Nope.” He patted the boys side, and sat up, dragging the groaning blond with him. “Come on, up you get.”

“But I’m in pain.” He whined.

“You asked for it!”

“That doesn’t matter.” Newt huffed, fumbling around to try and find some of his clothes. 

“You’ll be alright.” Thomas smiled, pressing a kiss to his temple, “What a brave solider I’ve got. 

“I deserve a medal.” He grumbled.

-

“Minho.” Thomas grabbed him by the arm, and his first mate turned to look at him.

“Thomas?”

“Can I talk to you?” He asked. Minho shrugged a little and nodded, the captain leading him over to a private part of the ship. He would’ve gone inside his cabin, but there wasn’t much point for such a short announcement. 

“Whats up?” Minho asked.

“I just wanted you to know, I said ‘fuck it.” Minho looked a little confused for a second, before his eyes widened.  

“You asked him out?” He hissed, pulling his head closer to Thomas’ in an attempt to quiet the situation. 

“Yeah.”

“Bu- when?”

“Yesterday.” Thomas grinned. “It was really nice.”

‘Did you get some?” Minho asked, and his friend just shrugged a little, earning him a punch on the arm, “Thats my boy! No wonder he was walking funny.”

“Yeah yeah, don’t bring it up. He won’t stop complaining about it.” Minho laughed a little.

“I can’t believe you actually did it. Didn’t think you had the balls.”

“Oi!" 

“Well no offence mate. You’re just not very good with your feelings is all. This is new to you and I didn’t think you’d actually work up the courage to  do anything about them.”

“Thanks, I guess?”

“So are you two- like- together now?”

“Yeah, we are.” Thomas nodded with a small smile.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Thomas frowned at the voice and turned around, only to find Teresa with her arms crossed over her chest and a glare on her face 

“Teresa?” Thomas frowned a little, “You ok?” The woman stormed over, pulling her head close and into the conversation. 

“You’re with him?” She hissed. 

“Were you eavesdropping?” Thomas asked offendedly. 

“It’s a bit hard not too Thomas, you have the mouth the size of a fucking tuna.” 

“Hey!”

“Why are you with him?” She demanded.

“Because he wants to be?” Minho said with a frown, “Teresa whats the problem here?”

“The problem is what I knew the problem would be. This will make you soft- jesus, it already has. You let Janson go!”

‘Yeah, but Minho talked to me about it, I’m not gonna be soft.” Thomas had no idea why he let Teresa talk to him the way she did sometimes. Maybe it was because she was the Mom Friend, he felt compelled to listen and obey, despite his rank far above her.

“Oh sure.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s a bit late for that now, isn’t it? And actually being with him is one going to make it worse!” 

“Teresa, it’ll be fine. I’m not going to be soft.” Thomas reassured lightly.

“Yeah, you’re not. And the only way we can make properly sure of that is if you break up with him.”

‘Wha- Teresa!” Minho looked at her surprisedly, obviously as shocked as Thomas about her sudden hostility. 

“Your crew should always come first Thomas, and they can’t if you’re being soft. It’s either your crew, or Newt.”

“No- alright no.” Thomas straightened a little, raising his voice to be more of a mutter- an angry mutter. “You don’t get to decide that, ok? You don’t get to sit there and tell me I can’t be with someone I really really like. That’s not fair. I deserve someone too.”

“Not when you’re the Captain. It’s a distraction.” She hissed back.

“That’s not fair.”

“Yes it is. You made the decision to be in control, that comes with side-effects. Not being able to be in a relationship is one. Not putting anyone above you crew is another." 

“It won’t make me soft Teresa. And I’ve already told Minho, if anyone gets hurt because of Janson, I’ll step down. Would that make you happy?” Thomas could feel the rage bubbling in his chest.

“I don’t want you to step down Thomas. I want you to put your crew first, or we’ll all end up dead, and I can’t let that happen. These people are my family.”

“What and you think they’re not mine too?” Thomas hissed. “I would never let anything happen to these people, never. I’d give myself up for any of them in a second. So don’t you dare stand there and tell me that I wouldn’t. Don’t stand there and tell me I can’t be happy with someone I like, because I’m too thick to be able to care about more than one person. And don’t stand there and criticise a mistake I made when I said that I’d face the consequences if needed. What do you want from me?”

“I just want to keep my family safe!”

“They are safe! And even if I was that much of a shit leader, Minho’s here to sort me out and get me in order.”

‘Do you have that little faith in us?” Minho asked. 

“Don’t paint me to be the bad guy here.” She glowered at the boys, “I’m just saying, it’s going to hurt more people than it’ll help.”

“I wont let that happen.”

“You let Janson happen.”

“Jesus Teresa, what is your problem?! Can you let me have one thing that makes me happy?! Or am I just not allowed to feel happy?!” 

Everyone had turned to stare at the three. and Teresa looked down, clearly unhappy with everyones eyes on them.

“No.” She muttered to the floor, “Not what I meant. I just-“ She looked up at him, “I don’t want you to get hurt.” She whispered 

“Don’t do that.” Thomas ran a hand over his face, ‘Don’t suck up to me. You don’t get to say that shit, and insinuate that I don’t care about my crew. I can’t make them happy if I’m not happy too.” He turned and walked away, leaving all the eyes behind him as he shut the door to his cabin.

Thomas sat at his desk and groaned. 

Why would she do that? What had gotten into Teresa? Was it because Newt was a boy- no, couldn’t be. Teresa loved Sonya and Harriet. Thomas wondered if it was because she didn’t like Newt, or maybe it was because of what Thomas had done with Janson 

Whatever it was, Thomas was not happy.

Minho opened the door and he sprung up as the door closed. 

“I’m not wrong, am I? Like, she’s being a dick?”

“No, she’s being a dick.” Minho nodded with a sigh. 

“How is that fair? I mean I understand her concerns but jesus am I not allowed to be happy?”

“She’ll get over it, don’t worry mate.” His friend reassured.

 “I’m not worrying about that. I’m just thinking- if that’s the reaction we got from one person, what are the others going to think?"


	26. Waves

It was the thunder that woke Thomas up. He frowned as soon as he opened his eyes. Another crack of thunder had Newt opening his eyes groggily, looking up at Thomas.

“What’s going on?” He asked sleepily.

“It’s a storm. Nothing to worry about.” Thomas reassured, stroking Newt’s hair. The boy nodded and put his head back on Thomas’ chest. When he looked away, the captain furrowed his brow again, trying to determine wether or not the storm was for any cause of alarm.

When he heard no other signs of the storm, he closed his eyes again.

Then the whole ship shook.

The two sat up immediately, Newt glancing at Thomas as the man stood up and offered the boy his hand, which he took and followed Thomas out onto the deck where the others were shuffling onto deck.

The waves were barely lapping at the lip of the ship, and Thomas looked up at the quarter deck to see who was in control. When he saw that it was Alby, he immediately ordered Sonya take his place.

When the ship was steadier, Thomas wondered if they could all go back to bed. 

“Tommy.” Newt pulled on his hand as the ship reared over a wave, only to see more on the horizon. Bigger waves, huge waves, big enough to drown their entire ship.

“Right. Sonya!”

“Yes Captain?”

“Keep us as far away from the big waves as possible! Everyone else get to their positions. I want sails raised, and everything loose secured.” 

His crew scattered and went to work, and before Newt scampered off, he grabbed the boy’s hand.

“Newt, when the wave hits, you hold onto something. Something solid, something that won’t move, and you do not let go. You hear me?” Newt nodded a little, and Thomas nodded to him before letting him run off.

Thomas ran over to a pile of barrels that Chuck and Brenda were securing.

“Are they big enough to take over Captain?” Chuck asked.

“It’ll be ok Chuckie. Don’t you worry.” The man reassured, tying a knot securely in the rope.

“That didn’t answer my question.” He whispered to the barrel. Brenda reached over and squeezed Chuck’s shoulder. 

“Chuck, if the Cap says we’ve got nothing to worry about, then we have nothing to worry about.” Chuck just nodded a little and offered a tiny smile to the two of them.

“Incoming!” Gally hollered, and Thomas grabbed onto one of the ratlines. Brenda and Chuck did the same, and gripped it tightly.

The cold was the first thing that hit Thomas. The sudden smack of chill that hit his body had him gasping in surprise. Then Thomas shivered with the wet of his hair and his clothes sticking to his skin. As soon as the wave was gone, he blinked back the water and turned.

“Everyone here?” He called. 

“Yeah!” Was a random call he got back. Thomas didn’t know if he trusted that, and so he quickly did a head count. Everyone was accounted for.

“Captain!” Brenda yelled over the storm, and Thomas turned. She was soaked. “Do we get inside or no?”

“We have to try to steer away from the storm. We can’t stay inside.” He shook his head.

“But how are we supposed to steer away from it?” Brenda looked around, “there’s no end in sight!”

“It’ll be ok.” Thomas nodded at her. She just sighed a little and ran a hand through her wet hair.

“Ok.” She nodded. Thomas respected his crew immensely sometimes, just for their willingness to go along with whatever he said.

“Just hold onto something!” Thomas yelled, “and if you see some sign of the edge of the storm, you tell me and you get the sails sorted!” He ordered.

“Yes Captain!” 

“Incoming!” Thomas noticed Brenda grab Chuck’s hand, slipping on the surface of the deck. He grabbed one of Brenda’s hands and one of Chucks, before pinning them both to the ratlines. He held them close as another wave of freezing cold salt hit them, and Chuck spat some out.

He turned and did another check, everyone was still there. Thomas looked around frantically for any sign of the edge of the storm, but none was in sight.

“Fuck.” He swore under his breath, and glanced up to check Sonya was ok. She was wet and had hair in her eyes, but was still steering, with Harriet behind her, ready to pin her to the wheel when another wave hit.

Thomas braced again, the wave hit before Gally had the chance to warn them. He slipped on the floor and almost took the two crew members with them, but Brenda grabbed him by the tunic and hauled him back up.

“Thanks.”

“Thanks for protecting us.” Thomas just nodded, and squeezed his eyes shut on the next impact.

He turned and blinked back the water, counting, once again, that everyone was accounted for. When he was happy, he turned back and glanced around for any sign of salvation. Still none.

Thomas clung on tightly, muscles tensing as he held on. Another wave hit, and with such force that it knocked all three of them off of the ratlines and onto the other side of the boat, where they were thankfully hauled up by Minho, Newt and Gally.

“What do we do?” Newt asked, hair plastered to his forehead.

“We just have to stick it out.” Thomas replied grimly. They clung on tightly when the next wave hit, and it wasn’t until the water had dribbled out of Thomas’ ears did he hear the shouts.

“Chuck!” Thomas whipped around, to see Chuck skidding toward the other side of the ship. Minho let go before Thomas had the chance too, skidding after Chuck.

Thomas’ eyes widened as Chuck’s feet left the boat, Minho grabbing his hand before he had the chance to go over the side. The captain watched with a pounding heart as Minho’s wet grip began to slip as he attempted to haul Chuck on the boat. 

“Minho!” Thomas let go of the rat lines, but was thrown backward into them when a new wave hit.

The cold struck Thomas across the face, and when he opened his eyes, Minho and Chuck were gone. 

“No!” He immediately let down to skid toward the other side of the boat, the others in tow. 

“Minho! Chuck!”

“Fuck!”

“Get them something to grab onto!” Thomas could see the two heads bobbing close together, clearly struggling to stay above water. 

The captain immediately unsheathed his machete and used Newt’s tactic, letting the rowing boat fall into the crashing waves.

He felt sick to the stomach until he saw Minho pull Chuck onto the boat with him.

“How do we get them back up?” Gally asked.

“We can’t get someone else down there, it’s too risky. Can’t Minho tie the ropes?” Brenda asked.

“No, he can’t get a clear shot. It’d never work.” Newt frowned. 

“Well they can’t just hold on!”

“Throw a rope down, maybe they could climb up?” 

“Throw a rope down.” Thomas ordered. One of the remaining ropes was thrown down to the two in the boat. “Minho! Tie it down. We’ll tow you!” He ordered.

“That’s a suicide mission! It won’t keep us above water!” Minho yelled back.

“Then hold on tight!” Thomas felt ill as Minho grumbled something and tied the rope to the boat. He knew if there was another huge wave, Minho and Chuck wouldn’t stand a chance. But he didn’t know what else to do.

“Can’t they climb up? They can’t stay down there.” Newt protested quietly.

“What happens if a wave hits and they’re on the rope?” Thomas asked. 

“You and I both know they don’t stand a chance just sitting there. They do if they try to climb.” Thomas ran a hand over his face, and nodded.

“Jesus Christ.” He grumbled, before peering back around the ship. “Minho! Get up here!” 

Chuck was first up the rope. Minho was right behind him, and Thomas watched, sick with nerves as the two edged their way up, painstakingly slowly.

“Hold on!” Gally grabbed the ratlines, hauling Newt with him. Thomas took ahold of Brenda, and gripped her close as the wave crashed against the ship.

As soon as it was over, the four of them shot back over to look at the two boys, who were both clinging on tightly. 

When Chuck was about a metre from the top, Newt stuck his hand out to grab the boy’s hand. Chuck reached up, and Newt leaned forward further in an attempt to even touch fingertips with him.

“Almost there.” Newt muttered. “Got you!”

“Watch out!”

The wave slammed Thomas against the railings, winding him. The captain immediately shot up, only for his eyes to widen.

Minho, Chuck and Newt were clambering back onto the rowing boat, spluttering and coughing.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Thomas was panicking now. He had no idea what to do, or how to help. There was no end to the storm in sight.

“We’re gonna try again!” Minho called up, offering Chuck a hand up to the rope. The boy wrapped his hands around it, before Newt tugged him back from it.

The wave crushed Thomas into the edge again, but he was too worried to care. He scrambled back up, and looked over the edge.

But they were gone.

The rope had snapped, and neither the rowing boat, Chuck, Minho, or Newt were in sight.

“No.”

“Oh my god.” Brenda covered her mouth with her hand.

“No, no no!”

“Shit.” Gally ran a hand over his face. Thomas sank to his knees.

“No..” 


	27. Strings

Thomas slammed the map down on the table, and Brenda and Gally peered over it.

“There.” Thomas pointed at the island. “It’s there. That’s the island with the treasure.”

“Is that where they’ll go?” Brenda asked.

“It must be. Minho looked at the map, he knows how close we were getting there and he knows the direction. If they made it out, that’s where they’re headed.”

No one dared to think of the possibility that they hadn’t got out. Thomas couldn’t shake the sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach, like bile sloshing around and waiting to be brought up with the fresh realisation that two of the people he’d consider brothers and his lover were missing and possibly dead.

“Ok. Let’s go.”

“I’ll go tell Sonya.” Brenda grabbed the map and bolted from the room, time of the essence. Thomas leant back and ran a hand over his face with a deep sigh.

“Hey,” Gally put a hand on Thomas’ shoulder. “It’ll be ok man. They’ll be alright.”

“You don’t know that Gally.” He muttered.

“Minho knows where he’s headed. Newt’s level headed, we know he can think quickly. They’ll be alright. If anyone can make it out of there, it’s them.”

“I just don’t want anything to happen.”

“I know. But it’ll be alright. Your boyfriend will be back in your arms within the day?” Thomas glanced up slightly grimly. 

“You know?”

“Everyone does.” Gally told him. “Teresa wasn’t exactly quiet about it.”

“Anyone on her side?”

“Nah, she’s the only one I know that has an issue with it. Dunno why though. I think it’s great Cap, good for you.”

“Thank you Gally. I just hope he’s safe.”

-

“There!” Harriet pointed toward the island on the horizon, and Thomas turned to look. The bump in the horizon was most definitely an island.

“I want everyone on the look out for any sign of them? The boat, their clothes..them.” Thomas said grimly, running a hand over his face for the fiftieth time that day. Harriet squeezed his hand absently, and Thomas reminded himself to thank his crew for being so understanding and kind.

The island slowly got bigger, and the signs of them finding anything got higher. But there was nothing. No drift wood, no clothing, no bodies. Even when the ship was anchored and the groups headed out on the rowing boats toward the shore, there was no sign of the others. Or any life for that matter.

Thomas didn’t want to doubt himself, but he was starting too.

He thought, if the others were on the island, they would at least leave some kind of sign. The boat, a paddle, anything.

But there was nothing. 

Thomas tugged the rowing boat onto the sand with Aris, before turning and looking around the island.

It mainly consisted of forest. The beach trailed off into trees, and they were so thick the other side of the island wasn’t visible. So Thomas still held out hope. Maybe they were on the other side.

“Come on. We stay close and we stay quiet.” He ordered. Thomas unsheathed his machete and began to walk forward, over the sandy mounds and into the wooded area.

Brenda caught up with him as they trudged through the dark green vines. 

“What are we going to do about the treasure?” She asked quietly.

“We search for them first. If nothing comes up, we come back for the money.” He said quietly. She nodded a little.

Thomas knew it was risky. Logically, he knew the right thing to do would be to go after the treasure first, it was the best thing for the crew. But he couldn’t bring himself to focus on the money when he knew that Newt and the others could still be out there, needing help. 

They trudged through the jungle like forest, cutting down ivy and wading through large swamps of grass, climbing over gnarled branches and climbing up hills.

“There’s no one here.” Someone muttered behind him.

“That can’t be possible. We’ve never found an island without anyone living there.” Sonya said back.

“First time for everything.” The first voice suggested back. 

“Well there’s no where else they could be.”

“We all know exactly where they could be. Everyone’s too whack to actually say it.”

“You don’t need too.” Sonya glowered back. That shut up whoever it was, and the rest of the walk passed in silence.

Thomas popped his head out of the trees and blinked in the blindingly white sand. Then his eyes widened. 

There was a battered rowing boat on the other side of the beach near the shore. Thomas glanced around quickly for any sign of a set up when he saw none, he hurried over to the boat. 

He and the crew looked it up and down, inside and out, for any sign that it was their ship.

“Here!” Teresa offered, pointing into the boat. Thomas peered over, and saw the initials ‘N’ ‘M’ and ‘C’. As soon as Thomas saw that, his walls came crumbling down and he almost sunk to his knees he became so weak. 

“Oh thank god.” He whispered, the other crew visibly relaxing also.

“What now? We know they’re here but where?” Gally asked.

“Well they can’t have gone far. They have to be on the island somewhere.” Thomas said.

“Do we split up?” Aris asked.

“Uh- Captain.” He glanced at Fry, who was pointing to something further up the beach. There was another set of rowing boats pressed up against the sand. “We’re not as alone as we thought.” 

“Get to safety. Get back to the trees.” Thomas immediately ordered, and his crew wasted no time in scampering back to the trees. 

“Are we going to investigate?” Brenda asked quietly, and Thomas nodded. “Brenda, Gally, Teresa, Fry. You come with me. The rest of you stay here and stay hidden. Alby. You’re in charge.” Alby nodded and lead the larger group into the darker part of the forest.

Thomas lead the small group through the trees, squinting to try and get a better look at the pirates on the ship.

They were all crowded around something, brandishing torches and weapons. Thomas frowned deeply in confusion.

“Who is it? Do we know them?” Teresa asked.

“I dunno.” Gally said back.

“They’re doing some weird ritual shit so I think it’s best that we don’t know them.” Fry commented.

“What are they looking at?” Thomas asked, more to himself than the others.

“Some poor guy they’re going to sacrifice probably.” Brenda muttered. Thomas stopped them short when the group started to move, still blocking the thing they were carrying from view but laughing and grinning about it.

They were still too far away to notice any distinguishable characteristics, but Thomas lead his small group behind a few large trees, to hide them before the group disappeared into the deep forest.

As they came past the pirates hollered and whooped, and Thomas wondered if they were actually anything short of savages.

After their shouts died down, Thomas slipped out from behind the tree, followed by his group, as they ran down to where the crew’s rowing boats where.

The group looked around for any signs of the boys, or any signs that something was out of the ordinary.

The first thing that Thomas noticed was that this crews larger ship was no where in sight. It didn’t seem to be anchored in deeper waters, and Thomas wondered wether they’d hid it, or even if they had one.

The search continued, before Teresa picked up something.

“What’s that?” Brenda asked. The two women turned it over and looked closer at it. 

“I have no idea.” Thomas and the others strode over, Thomas taking it and looking at it closely.

It was a small rope. Dirty and covered in sand, Thomas frowned at it. 

“It’s the tie.” Gally said. 

“What?”

“The tie, from tunics.” Gally pointed at his own, the rope tying the top of his tunic together.

“They’ve got the others.” Thomas announced quietly.

“Huh? How did you get that from that?” Fry frowned deeply.

“Well think about it. Those pieces of rope aren’t easy to get out. So whoever left it was clearly determined to get it out and leave it. It has to be a sign.”

“Or it’s not. Thomas, everyone has a tunic. It could be anyone’s.”

“But it’s not because they don’t just fall out. It all makes too much sense.” Thomas was determined with the fact that he’d found a lead. “They left the boat with their initials, they got captured by those weirdos and now they’re leaving a trail.”

“So what do we do?”

“We follow them.”


	28. Plans

Thomas’ small group gathered the others back up, and the all headed in the direction that they’d seen the pirates go in.

Thomas lead the way through bushes and trees, listening out for any sign of anyone.

Thomas was beginning to think they’d been walking for hours when they heard a shout. The crew immediately drew their weapons, searching for the source of the noise. The captain slowly followed where he’d heard the shout come from, holding his machete tight.

Then he heard another shout. And then a whoop. And then all that Thomas could hear were shouts and cheers and applause.

He frowned deeply and followed the noise. He pulled back a large leaf, and shot back when he saw people.

Holding out a hand to stop the rest of his crew, Thomas glanced back through the leaves. He couldn’t see much, just the backs of people, who were clapping. 

He lead the group to the left slightly to try and get a better look at what they were doing. He peaked through some branches and his eyes widened.

Minho and Newt were tied to a post, surrounded by wood and timber.

Thomas’ heart leapt at the sight of the two of them alive, but his stomach dropped at the knowledge that they were most likely surrounded by flammable materials for a reason.

And there was no sign of Chuck.

Thomas shot up, only to be tugged back down by Brenda.

“Are you insane?” She hissed “we need a plan!” 

“Fuck that, Brenda. They’re going to be burnt alive!”

“And we’ll all be burnt alive if we don’t regroup and think of a plan.”

“They don’t have that kind of time.”

“Thomas, don’t be stupid. You know Minho would be telling you the exact same thing. Going in there without a plan is the worst thing we could do, and you know that.”

Thomas ran a hand over his face.

“Fine. What do we do?” 

“We get some of the others to establish a hidden away camp on the edge of the forest. You, me, and some of the others can come up with a plan.” Thomas groaned. “Thomas, if we get back here and they’re burnt to a crisp, you can have my head on a spike. I’ll even give you the knife.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

-

Thomas sighed, restless. He glanced back to where his crew were setting up some kind of security and logs for them to sit on.

Gally, Brenda and Teresa were sat around him, trying to figure out a plan.

Thomas couldn’t help but stare at the sky, praying to the high heavens that he saw no smoke.

“We could cause a diversion.” Gally suggested.

“A big enough diversion to divert all of those people? There was like fifty.”

“An explosion.”

“We want to divert not kill. And besides, if those people think they’re under attack, they might kill the others.” Brenda shook off Gally’s suggestion. “We need to be stealthy.”

“Take them out one by one.”

“Gally use your brain.” Teresa rolled her eyes. “They’d notice if you did that.”

“Well Jesus Teresa, I don’t see you coming up with any other ideas.” He huffed back.

“I think we should go in there full force. That’s what we always do.” She shrugged.

“This is different. We’re not on a ship. We’re not in our element.”

“It’s not that much different. We’re just not running the risk of drowning.” She shrugged.

“Can we get back on topic here?” Thomas said rather snappily. Gally and Teresa nodded a little. 

“What if we took one hostage?” Brenda asked. “Just grabbed one from behind and ordered that they give us the boy’s back.” Thomas considered ur for a moment, before humming. 

“That could work.”

“It might, but there’s always the chance they won’t care.” Teresa said. “I mean, we don’t know what kind of crew this is. You know there’s those crews out there who are willing to die in the hostage situations.”

“Well we’ve got no other ideas.” Thomas sighed. “And we’ve been sat here for way too long trying to figure out what to do.”

“He’s right. We’re running out of time.” Gally agreed. 

“Ok, so we order for them back. And if they refuse?” Teresa asked. 

“Then we improvise.”

“Improvise?” She raised her eyebrows, “well that doesn’t seem like it could go terribly wrong or anything.” 

“It’ll be ok.” Thomas reassured. “It’ll be fine.” 

“Who’s going?” Brenda asked.

“Us.”

“That’s it?”

“The less people involved the better.” Thomas shrugged.

“How come?” She asked. 

“It’ll work better with less people. The more people involved, the messier it’ll get.”

“Ok.” Teresa nodded.

“Everyone clear?”

“Yes Captain.” Thomas got up and called Alby over.

“Captain?” 

“I need you to keep everything running here. Set up a fire for tonight, try to find some food supply. We might be here for a while.”

“Yes Captain.” Alby nodded. Thomas turned back and slung his burda over his shoulders.

“Thomas?” Thomas turned at his name, only to see Teresa.

“I know this is really bad timing, but I need you to know that I’m really sorry for my outburst the other day.”

“It’s fine.” He shrugged it off.

“No, it’s really not. I want to explain.” 

“We kind of have to be somewhere Teresa.” 

“I know, I know.” She nodded. “I just wanted to explain, because it’s been weighing on me a lot.”  

“Fine. You have two minutes.”

“Ok- ok so basically, I got upset because I’ve had a crush on you for a really long time. And I was upset because I’ve always tried to flirt with you and work up the courage to ask you out. And then Newt turns up, someone you hate, and he gets you. I did believe all the stuff I said at the time, about how I thought it’d make you soft. But now I see that it just makes you determined. And if I really love you, I should be the happy for you.”

Thomas was astounded, and stared at Teresa like she had three heads.

“I- I’m so sorry Teresa. I had no idea.” He whispered.

“I know. You’re a fairly oblivious person Thomas. It’s ok.” 

“I just- why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Well telling someone you like them is a big deal. You must know that.”

“Well yeah, I guess. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You can’t help the way you feel.”

“No- but I feel guilty for not even realising.” He shrugged.

“You have other priorities, I get that.” She shrugged a little.

“So, do you hate Newt?” 

“No. I wanted too for a while, but I can’t. He’s sweet, and he makes you happy, it’s not fair on anyone for me to held a grudge just to prove a point.”

“Well, thank you for being so mature about it Teresa. It’s sweet of you.”

“I’m trying. And I’ll get there.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Like seriously, you tell anyone I’ll kill you.”

“Ok, ok.” He scoffed a little. 

“Right, lets go get your boyfriend.” Thomas nodded a little, and the two of them caught up with where Gally and Brenda were waiting for them at the lip of the forest.

The four of them entered it and began to trudge their way back through it slowly, in an attempt to retrace their steps and remember which way the weird cult ritual was going on in.

They walked and walked, Thomas’ stomach sick with nerves and worry. He wanted to believe the two were ok, but even if they did get out of there with them, the unspoken question of where the hell Chuck was was yet to be answered.

There was an eruption of shouts and gunshots. Thomas didn’t even stop to look at the others, before he’d taken off in a run.


	29. Sprain

Thomas raced through the trees, pulling back branches and ducking under vines.

He pulled up quickly to the spot previously, crouching with the others behind and pulling back the leaf.

Newt and Minho were still stood on the timber, but Newt was waving around a torch, thrusting it forward to anyone that got too close. Some people looked concerned or scared, but the person in front of Thomas turned to the person next to them.

“What’s he going to do?” He asked softly “they’re still stood on wood, if he drops that they’re the ones going down.”

One of the larger man seemed to have the same idea, and stepped forward, toward Newt.

“What are you going to do?” He laughed. “Drop it?”

“Well your face won’t look the same by the time I’m done with you.” Newt threatened, Minho looking around warily.

“And then what? My face will be burnt but someone else will light you up.” The man shrugged. Thomas wondered if this was the captain.

Newt shifted uncomfortably, clearly aware he was in checkmate.

“You gonna get back in your bindings by yourself or do I have to hold you down?”

“Fuck that.” Minho spoke up with a spit. 

“Yeah.” Newt nodded. 

“Ok, your choice.” The man shrugged. Brenda punched Thomas in the arm, a clear signal that they had to move now.

Thomas drew his machete and shot up, grabbing ahold of the person in front of him, who yelped.

The noise caught the attention of everyone, including Newt and Minho who visibly lit up.

“Let them go.” Thomas ordered, pressing the blade into the woman’s neck.

“Or what?” The possible captain asked casually. 

“Or she dies.” 

“Well how is that fair?” He queried. “You’ve got one, and I’ve got two.” He shrugged. “I’d give you one for her.”

“No.” Thomas glowered at him.

“Or no deal. And I light them up.” The man challenged.

“It’s ok.” Minho spoke up. “They can have Newt.”

“Uh- no!” Newt whipped around and glared at him. “Not a chance, you’re not sacrificing yourself for me.”

“Newt.” Minho looked at Newt deliberately, clearly trying to convey that the boy should trust him. Newt nodded a little bit.

“No!”

“Newt, don’t be stubborn. You go.”

“Bu-“

“That’s an order from your superior.” Newt huffed a little, and turned back to Thomas. 

“Well I’m glad we have an understanding. So, you give me the woman and we give you the boy.” The man smiled. He had several teeth missing.

“On three.” Thomas agreed. The man nodded and grabbed Newt by the arm, pulling the torch from his hand and giving it to someone else. Thomas stepped forward with the woman, walking toward his lover and the man.

“Three.” They stopped opposite eachother. “Two.” Thomas watched Newt. “One.” Thomas shoved the woman away from him, immediately replaced by Newt.

Thomas gripped the boy tightly, relishing in the feeling. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to hold Newt again, and having the knowledge that he could made his heart sing.

He pulled the boy back toward the others, and turned his attention back toward Minho, praying the man had some kind of plan. 

The probably captain grabbed the torch from his friend, holding it near to the wood that Minho was still stood on.

Newt gripped Thomas’ hand tightly, clearly worrying.

“Do you not know his plan?” He whispered.

“No? Why would I know?” Newt hissed back.

“I don’t know, so no one knows?” 

“Shit.” They watched the flame intently, praying that it didn’t touch the wood.

“Do I get a final wish?” Minho asked. The man looked up at him with a frown. 

“That depends on what it is.”

“I just want to be able to bless myself.” There were a few confused glances shared- Thomas knew full well that Minho was not religious. What was he doing? 

“With water?”

“Yes. Not enough to put the large fire out of course. That would be impossible. Just a waterskin full.”

“I don’t see why not.” The captain shrugged, as if it were tiresome, and ordered for a waterskin full of water.

Newt watched the mumbling and fumbling, as Thomas turned to Minho.

‘Get ready to slash and dash’ he mouthed.

“Get ready to fight and book it.” Thomas relayed back quietly to his crew, who nodded. Newt shifted on his feet uncomfortably, palms sweaty.

The waterskin was passed up to Minho, who closed his eyes. The man poured some of the water on his hand, flicking it on his forehead.

He opened one eye, watching the man next to him. Minho threw the waterskin forward, water sloshing out of it and smothering the flame from the torch. 

The scene erupted, and Minho jumped off of the wood and shot toward his friends.

Thomas pulled out his musket, the others wielding weapons as their enemies did the same.

Minho was about to make it over to them, when there was a shot just above his head. 

“Shit!” Thomas shot back, and suddenly everyone was shooting, and the captain grabbed his first mate by the hand and pulled him over.

“Run!” His entire crew turned tail and ran, the others shooting after them.

“How are we going to shake them off?!” Brenda called, vaulting over a tree.

“The trees! Loose them in the trees! Meet back at camp!” He called. The group immediately split off. “Min’, Newt stick with me. I’ll get you back!”

Thomas dodged and leapt over vines. He knew that their enemy was on their tail, but he could hear that they had dispersed to go after different groups.

They still had people on their tail though.

Thomas jumped over a vine, Minho following his lead. There was a yelp, and the captain whipped around.

Newt had tripped over the vine, and his ankle looked at least sprained.

“Shit.” Thomas could hear them gaining on the group. “Minho, help me get Newt into the tree.”

“What?”

“Just do it.” He hissed, running back to Newt and pulling him up. Minho nodded and clambered up into a nearby tree.

“I’m sorry Tommy.” Newt mumbled.

“It’s alright Newt, you’ll be ok. Just stay quiet.” He picked Newt up, before handing him up to Minho. His first mate muttered the ‘stay quiet’ to Newt again, before giving Thomas a hand up to the hefty branch. 

Thomas looked Newt up and down. The boy had his eyes squeezed shut and was obviously in a lot of pain. 

He looked down at Newt’s ankle, it would be a miracle if it wasn’t broken. He’d have to get Teresa to look at it, she was the one who knew about that kind of thing.

Thomas glanced back down to see the group that had been chasing them appear, and stop. Thomas and Minho exchanged a glance, watching their enemy survey the area.

Newt had a clenched jaw and opened his eyes, watching them.

“Here.” One of them picked up Newt’s musket, which he must have dropped when he fell. Thomas exchanged a worried glance with the two of them again, “they’re close.”

The crew circled the tree, looking in bushes and underneath trees that had fallen down. One of them stood at the base of the large tree, and put a hand on it, trailing it upward. His eyes followed his hand and Thomas held his breath.

Someone appeared through the trees.

“Guys, come on. Captain says it’s over, we lost them. We need to go back.” He said sadly. The others turned away, grumbling, but followed their friend through the trees and out of sight. 

Thomas let out a sigh of relief, jumping down from the tree. Minho half pushed-half handed Newt down to Thomas. 

“I can walk.” Newt insisted.

“No, you’ll make it worse.” Thomas said, readjusting Newt in his arms. Newt huffed and put his head on Thomas’ shoulder. Minho jumped down and the captain began to lead the way back. 

“Thank you for saving us.” Newt mumbled.

“Well you seemed to have done that already.”

“Not really.”

“Well whatever happened, can it not happen again please? The two of you almost gave me a heart attack.” He grumbled. 

“Aw look at you worrying.” Minho teased.

“I thought you were dead Min.” Thomas frowned at his first mate, who just shrugged. “And- where the fuck is Chuck?” 

“We don’t know.” Minho sighed. “We all got to the island together, carved our initials into the boat. We were planning on setting up a camp, making a fire and waiting for you. But this other crew came up to us. We just told Chuck to run, we didn’t know what they were going to do with us. So the kid ran. He’s somewhere on the island, and he’s smart enough not to get caught. We just don’t know where on the island, and we don’t know if he’s left a sign.”

“We’ll find him tomorrow. It’s going to be dark by the time we get to camp. How long has he been missing?”

“Probably about twelve hours.”

“Will he have left some directions? Any sign at all?”

“Before we got there, I told him if we got separated he should take out his tunic tie and tie it to a nearby tree. Then we can search the nearby area for him.”

“Ok.” Thomas nodded, pushing back the leaves to reveal their camp. With a quick headcount, he relaxed, knowing everyone was safe.

“Teresa!” Thomas barked. The woman looked up, and came over.

“What happened?”

“Newt tripped and hurt his ankle. Can you look over it, I think it might be sprained.”

“Sure thing.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say sorry again that the next chapters late. Ik how late most of these chapters are and it ain’t cute but thank you all so much for sticking with my dumbass even though I’m pretty shitty at being regular Oof I need more motivation pls give me seratonin every donation helps lmao


	30. Promise

“So, what’s the verdict?” Thomas asked as Newt hobbled over and sat next to him on the log.

Thomas had been sat on the log, slightly away from his crew and the fire for a while, deep in his thoughts.

“It’s a sprain. Teresa says I have to keep off of it for a few days or it won’t heal properly.”

“That’s not helpful.” Thomas commented.

“Well there’s no way I’m staying off of it. I have to help find Chuck.” Newt shrugged.

“But what if it doesn’t heal?” The captain turned to the blond, who only shrugged.

“I’d rather have a limp for the rest of my life, and know I helped find Chuck and bring him home safe, than any other outcome.” Thomas hummed a little and raised Newt’s hand to his lips, kissing it absently.

“You’re selfless like that.”

“At least I’m not a selfish brat.” Thomas made a noise that sounded somewhat like a half-arsed laugh. “What are you out here moping about?”

“I’m just thinking about the last couple days. And how lucky I am that you’re alright.” He wrapped an arm around Newt’s waist.

“You’re a sentimental mush.” He teased.

“I’m just glad you’re alive.” Thomas defended.

“I’m glad I’m alive too.” Newt put his head on Thomas’ shoulder, and the captain rested his own on his lover’s. “So what’s the plan after we find Chuck?”

“Well, we’ll search. It’s the treasure island after all, we need to start the search before Janson’s crew get here.”

“Yeah.”

“Who is that other crew anyway? The one that kidnapped you?” Newt shrugged against his shoulder.

“Like I’d know. I don’t even know the different crews out here, I only know ours and Jansons. Minho would have a better idea.”

“But do you think they’re pirates? Or like, some weird tribe?”

“Oh no they’re pirates. I saw their ship. Think they docked it somewhere on the island. Or like- in a cave or something.” He explained. Thomas hummed in acknowledgment.

“It’s just weird.”

“What is?”

“They’re pirates but they decided they wanted to burn you alive. It just seems more tribal.”

“Maybe they were a tribal pirate crew?” Newt suggested.

“What does that even mean?” Thomas laughed softly.

“It means they’re a double threat.” Newt scoffed. “No, I’ve got no idea.”

“Well whatever, I don’t fancy crossing their path again.” Thomas shrugged, holding Newt close.

“We’re gonna find Chuck aren’t we?” The boy asked quietly, and Thomas felt him look up.

“Of course we are. Chuckies got nothing to worry about. He’s a smart kid.”

“I know. I’m just worried about him tonight. It’s chilly and he’s got no food.”

“Like I said, he’s smart. The kid knows how to light a fire, he knows where the best place to find shelter is. He knows how to open a coconut too, there were plenty on the floor. He’ll be alright for the mean time.”

“I hope so.”

“I know so.” Thomas took his head off of Newt’s to press a kiss to his temple.

“Does everyone know?” The boy smiled a little. “You’re being quite touchy, even for you.”

“Yeah they do. Teresa told them before we made up. And am I not allowed to be touchy? I just lost you!”

“For like, six hours.” Newt scoffed.

“That’s quite a long time, considering for the most of it I wasn’t sure wether or not you were alive. I’m just glad you’re ok.” He cuddled him closer.

“Sap.”

“You love it.” Thomas chuckled.

“Well you’re better than Randall, I’ll give you that.” Thomas hummed again and put his head on Newt’s, rubbing his arm with his thumb.

“Tell me about Randall. If you don’t mind?”

“Why? To feed your ego?” The boy teased. Thomas chuckled.

“I’m just curious. You hardly speak about your past.”

“And you hardly speak about yours.”

“I’ve told you all there is to know about my life before I went on the seas.” Thomas defended. Newt sighed and nodded a little.

“Fine. What do you want to know?”

“Well, tell me about the day to day.” Newt hummed, and his eyebrows creased on Thomas’ shoulder in thought.

“Well- I’d wake up. Randall would be hugging me, but he was always really sweaty and clammy. So I’d get out of bed and I’d wash. If I was lucky I managed it before Randall woke up, and he wouldn’t insist on sex in the bath. Then I would go downstairs and get breakfast. I’d help my father dress, and I’d polish his shoes. I’d make him breakfast, and then Randall would come downstairs and I’d make him breakfast. Some days father would go out on business, and Randall would make me have sex with him until he returned. Sometimes Randall would go out and I’d take care of Father until he returned.’

‘But on the off day, they’d go out together. I would go into the market and I’d talk to my friends who worked on the stalls. They sold books and beautiful cloths for sewing. And gorgeous fruits. Sometimes I’d buy a book to read, or some silk to make something, and I’d spend the day by the well. But that was rare. Maybe one a month or so.”Thomas’ heart broke to hear the abuse Newt had gone through, and he pressed another, longer kiss to his temple.

“You didn’t tell me you liked to read. Or that you liked to sew.”

“Well you never asked. Besides what does it matter. It’s not like you have any books or sewing supplies on the boat.” Thomas frowned a little.

“Then that’s what I’ll buy. With my treasure money.” Newt’s eyes widened and he immediately shook his head.

“Tommy, no! I couldn’t let you do that. Not when you’ve worked so hard for so long for this money. You’re not wasting it on spoiling me.”

“Newt, come on.” Thomas smiled fondly at him. “You came with us because you wanted to leave your father and Randall. And you’re smart and you can fight, but you’re not a pirate. I mean, in dangerous situations you’re amazing, but day to day, you can’t help with the sails or steer very well. And I think it’s best that you stay away from that kind of thing.” Newt looked vaguely offended, but nodded begrudgingly in agreement. “And theres only so much help in the kitchen Fry needs. So you’re going to get bored.”

“Well thank you Tommy, but I can’t ask you to do that for me.”

“Why not?” He asked. “I’m not spending it on anything else. You heard me, I said I was going to spend it on prostitutes. And I don’t need to do that now, so what am I going to do with it?”

“Buy things for yourself.”

“What do I need, other than my crew and you?”

“Um-“ Newt frowned. “A bedazzled machete?”

“My weapons work just fine thanks.” He laughed softly. “Let me do this for you Newt. Besides, sewing and books won’t cost more than a quarter of the kind of money I’ll be getting.”

“But I-“

“It’s my money. I’ll decide what I spend it on.” He hummed with a smile. “And you’re worth every penny.” He wrapped his arms tighter around his waist and put his chin on Newt’s shoulder.

“Oh stop it.” The blond waved him off with a smile.

“Why?” Thomas asked.

“You’re being romantic. It’s certainly a different look for you.”

“You think it suits me?” He asked.

“I’m not sure. I think so.” Newt grinned. “Tommy?”

“Newt?”

“How many girlfriends have you had before me?” He asked.

“Huh? None.” Thomas took his head off of Newt’s shoulder with a frown as the boy turned to face him with a larger frown.

“None? Really?”

“No.” Thomas shook his head.

“How come? You’re attractive enough. And you certainly seem like a lady killer.”

“Not really. I know how to flirt, not maintain a serious relationship.” He threw back.

“You’re doing pretty well so far.” Newt shrugged.

“And I’m glad to hear it.” He laughed back a little.

“To be fair, Randall’s not a very good marker. By normal accounts, you could be a pretty shitty lover.”

“I could be a lot worse.” Thomas shrugged. “And you agree that I’m not a shitty lover in bed.”

“Are you going to always bring that up?” Newt groaned.

“Yes! You spent the whole time feeding my ego.” He laughed. Newt huffed, obviously embarrassed.

“Yeah because I knew you’d like it. Because you love it when people feed your ego.”

“It was a little funny.”

“Did you like it?” Newt raised his eyebrows expectantly.

“Yes.” Thomas grumbled, looking down sharply.

“Exactly. So in conclusion: I am the most amazing lover in bed, thank you and goodbye.”

“See that’s why I don’t feed your ego. You feed it yourself.” The captain laughed softly.

“Why rely on anyone else to tell you you’re perfect when you already know it?” Newt shrugged. Thomas laughed a little, chuckling.

“No wonder they let you back to England one last time.” He scoffed.

“What does that mean?”

“Well If you’d demanded something from me, I would never have said no. You’re intimidating.” He laughed through his explanation.

“I intimidate you? The great Thomas, better than Blackbeard?”

“Shut it.” Thomas scoffed, shoving him in the arm a little.

“Nah.”

“What if it was an order?”

“I’d still say no. You’re not my superior.”

“Yes I am.” Thomas retorted. “I’m your captain.”

“And I’m your boyfriend. You have another thing coming if you ponce around here like you have any kind of power over me.”

“That a threat?”

“If you want it to be.”

“And if I want it to be a promise?” Newt grabbed his pinky with his own and kissed them quickly.

“I pinky promise to beat your ass if you try to boss me around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K yall I’m just gonna stop apologising for chapters being late cuz it’s just expected at this point whoops. I promise I’m trying but things are AHHH at the moment so bare with! I will get this finished I swear to you all <333


	31. Exploring

Thomas held onto Newt tightly, lifting him carefully over the logs and vines.

The morning had come around, and the group had gone out and split up, searching for Chuck. Newt had insisted on coming, despite Teresa and Thomas’ protests, so Thomas eventually allowed him to come, as long as he was held onto at all times.

Newt seemed rather happy with this arrangement, but kept pushing to go faster than Thomas could with the extra weight of a fully grown man hanging on his arm. Of course, Newt was fairly light, but he was still fully grown.

The others had seemed against Thomas and Newt going alone, mainly because they wondered what would happen if they were to get into trouble. Thomas would have two options: drop Newt and fight with both hands, or hold onto Newt and fight with one hand. Both outcomes seemed less than ideal. But Minho had won the group over, by saying that Thomas was well prepared and Newt was smart, that they would be fine. So the lovers were allowed to leave by themselves, just so long as they kept something on them that could alert the others of any trouble they might get into.

Thomas and Newt were more than happy to be exploring alone together, despite the imminent danger they could get into. Thomas savoured any time alone he had with his boy, wether or not his arm ached at the end of it.

“You wanna take a break?” Thomas asked, and Newt shrugged.

“Am I making you tired?”

“You’re not making me tired. It’s just hard work.” Thomas sat the boy down on a log and sat next to him.

“So I am making you tired?”

“It’s not your fault.” Thomas shrugged.

“Well it wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t tripped over.”

“You were running away from bloodthirsty pirates, trying to burn you alive.”

“So were you, but you didn’t trip.”

“Newt, everyone trips.” He put a hand on the blonds knee. “Besides, you’re still young and lanky. You’re growing into your body and stuff. That’s the way it works.”

“Right.” Newt seemed slightly unconvinced. Thomas just squeezed his knee. “Tommy, do you think we’re going to find Chuck?”

“Of course.” Thomas frowned. “He’ll be back with us by the night, safe and sound.”

“And what if he’s not?”

“Don’t say that. We don’t want it coming true.” Thomas scolded lightly.

“So you people just don’t imagine the worst?”

“Imagining the worst is a lot different to voicing the worst.”

“Not really. You’re just saying what everyone’s thinking.”

“Well the laws of the sea disagree with it.” He shrugged.

“What the bloody hell are the laws of the sea?” Newt frowned.

“They’re unspoken rules that every pirate follows. No matter the crew.”

“What are they?” He asked, interest obviously perked.

“Well, never speak the worst for fear of it coming true. Put anyone with the black spot out of their misery, no matter the crew. Never wear a captains hat, that you’ve killed. Leave it to sea as a mark of respect. There’s a lot, but those are a few.”

“But- hang on. Isn’t the black spot a mark of death?”

“Yes. If you have the black spot, it’s a sign that you’re going to die soon.”

“But if it’s foreshadowing the death, surely it’s foreshadowing the mercy kill. So by ‘putting them out of their misery’, you’re only fulfilling the spots prophecy? I mean, if you left them alone, would they be fine?”

“Newt, don’t pick holes in this, ok? I know you’re a really smart boy, but we’re pirates, we lead simple lives with simple rules based on ancient stories and bullshit superstitions. There’s no logic to it.”

“I guess not.” Newt admitted.

“Come on then, let’s get back up.” Thomas stood and grabbed Newt’s hand, hauling him up carefully. The blond wrapped his arm around Thomas and the two continued on their way.

-

They’d been searching for a long while, but nothing had been found. No sign of Chuck, no sign that the others had found Chuck. Nothing.

Thomas and Newt sat down for another rest, Thomas’ arm aching painfully.

Newt rubbed at it and put pressure on his bicep.

“I can’t wait until we get back to the ship.” Newt muttered.

“Why? Thought you were more a land boy? Since when did you like the sea?”

“What? Oh no, I hate the sea. I’m just looking forward to getting back so we can have sex undisturbed.” Thomas scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a horny bastard.”

“Hey! I’m growing into my body!” Newt grinned mischievously.

“Oh I’m well aware of this fact.”

“Does it bother you?” Newt asked, suddenly looking concerned.

“No! Jesus no- I mean, why would it. Newt you’re amazing.”

“In bed or in general?”

“Both.” He laughed softly.

“But like-“ Newt frowned a little, “like, the age gap doesn’t bother you or anything? The fact that I’m still a teenager, and, still growing into my body? The fact I’m still hormonal and stuff?”

“Newt, the age gaps not a big deal, we’re only seven years apart. It’s a lot better than you and Randall. And of course I don’t care that you’re still a teenager. Why would I ever have an issue with you being hormonal and stuff? It’s not like you can help it.”

“Yeah, but I just thought, y’know. Some people don’t want to have lots of sex and stuff, I don’t want to annoy you.”

“Don’t be stupid, Brat. One, you’re gorgeous and amazing in bed and I’m never going to oppose it. Two, wanting a lot of sex is just part of growing up. You’re learning and experiencing new things. It’s only right, as your lover, that I help you through it. The same way in which if we were to grow old together, you’d have to help me through it when I got old before you.”

“I see.” Newt nodded in understanding. “Well I’m glad you don’t mind. It might be a bit of an issue if you did.” He laughed softly.

“Sex with you could never be an issue.” Thomas chuckled back. Newt blushed. “We should get back, it’s getting late.”

“Do you think anyone else has found him?”

“I’m sure they have.” Thomas nodded, smiling reassuringly at the blond, who hummed as Thomas helped him up. “How does your foot feel?”

“It’s ok. It hurts a lot but it’s not as bad as I thought it would be.” Newt acknowledged, Thomas wrapping an arm around him again.

“You want me to carry you back?”

“There’s been enough strain on your arm as is. Carrying me will make it worse.” Newt scoffed a little, beginning to walk determinedly.

“I don’t care. If you need me to carry you back, I will.”

“What a gentleman you are. Are you sure I’m your first relationship?”

“Yeah.” Thomas scoffed a little, helping the blond over a vine.

“Then how are you such a gentleman?”

“My mother taught me well.” He shrugged.

“Your mother sounded like a noble women.” Thomas’ heart stung slightly at the thought of his mother, and he sighed.

“She was. The kindest and most forgiving person I ever knew. She didn’t deserve what they did to her.”

“What did she like to do?” Newt asked, steering the topic more obviously toward the positive.

“She liked to sing. And she used to make wonderful meals, just from the food I stole, no matter what it was. She was amazing with flavours. And I’d come home from being out with my friends or pickpocketing and she’d be singing in the kitchen and mixing together an amazing salad or something. When she wasn’t doing something like that, she liked to teach me manners.”

“What did she teach you?”

“She taught me ‘please’ and ‘thank you.’ She told me that if I ever had a lover, girl or boy, I needed to put them before anything else. I needed to be respectful and polite to them, and make sure I got that in return.”

“It sounds like your mother and mine could’ve gotten together wonderfully.”

“What was yours like?”

“Well, like I said, she taught me how to paint. And sew. I think she’s always wanted a daughter more than a son, and so I was raised the way a daughter would be, with sewing and music, more than a sporty, tough son like my father wanted. So when my mother died, my father sold me off as if I were a bride. No say in the matter, I was his property, and when I was to be married I would be Randall’s.”

“Do you believe in a heaven? That our mothers are watching us from above?” Thomas asked.

“No.” Newt admitted. “I believe that my mother is all around me. In my mannerisms and my hobbies, in my heart and the way I speak.”

“That’s interesting.”

“Well what do you think? Do you believe in a heaven?” Thomas hummed for a moment.

“No, I don’t think so. My mother was Christian, and I’d like to believe that she’s out there somewhere, watching over happily. But it seems a little far fetched to me.”

“Well If she’s anywhere she’s in your heart. Or at least next to it.” Newt shrugged, nodding to the locket.

“Yeah. It’s a nice thought.”

“But you don’t believe the sentiment?”

“Well I suppose that-“ there was a rustling in the leaves and Thomas drew his machete before Brenda popped out. “Bren’? Have you found Chuck?” He asked.

“No. No one has. But we have a lead.”

“What?”

“Some of the others got caught up in a group of that crew walking past, talking about ‘the boy’. We’re grouping up and we’re going to follow their footsteps, see if it can lead us to Chuck.”

“That’s a great idea. Lead the way.” Thomas nodded.


	32. Old Friend

The two followed Brenda through the green, before she stopped abruptly. Thomas nodded at the rest of his crew.

“Is that everyone?” Minho asked.

“Should be.” Brenda nodded.

“Let’s go then.” Thomas nodded toward the obvious tracks in the mud. The group turned toward the tracks and followed them.

Thomas held onto Newt tightly as the group trudged along, attempting to be as quiet as possible.

“You ok?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Newt nodded. “Don’t you spend all your time worrying about me, ok? Chuck needs your full attention.”

“Are you sure?” Thomas frowned.

“Yes, I’m sure. I can look after myself.” He reassured. Thomas nodded a little. He trusted Newt to look after himself.

They walked, and Thomas thought it was a miracle that the tracks were so obvious and easy to follow. The group followed them without any issues.

After what Thomas guessed was about two hours, the crew stopped abruptly, and turned to Thomas. The captain frowned a little, before he heard the faint voices. He let go of Newt with a squeeze to the arm, parting through the crew.

He crouched down and drew his machete, creeping forward and feeling his crew doing the same behind him.

He couldn’t work out what the voices were saying, so he crept closer.

“-come. Just watch.”

“Do you think they’d trade though? He seems to have become quite an important part.”

“How do you know?”

“From what we saw. And what the captain told us. He’s always going on about how well he can read people, I trust his judgement.”

“Chuck’s a kid. If there’s one thing I know about the boy, it’s that he’d never let anything happen to an innocent person. He’ll give himself up in a second.”

Thomas glanced back at the voices, only to find his friends looking equally confused.

‘What do we do?’ Thomas mouthed to Minho.

‘Can you see Chuck?’ He mouthed back. Thomas turned back and moved a leaf aside slightly.

“You!” Suddenly there was a gun at his nose, and Thomas put his hands up with a sigh. All of a sudden, the entire crew was surrounded by people with guns, and they dropped their weapons without a lot of hesitation.

“Stand up.” Someone ordered, and they stood up. Thomas glanced up, and his eyes widened.

The man stood, watching the group casually, was Randall.

Thomas stood, dumbfounded and with his mouth open, as all eyes, including that of his ex’s, went to Newt. The boy had gone pale, and Winston wrapped an arm around his shoulders for fear that the blonds knees would give out.

“Newt.” Thomas turned back to look at Randall. “You’re looking- shittier.”

“Thanks.” Came the witty reply. “You’re looking greyer.”

“Come now, I’m not that old.” Randall shrugged.

“Old enough to have trouble getting it up. Disappointing.”

“And so I assume you’ve moved on to someone more than your age?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Newt shrugged.

“Now now Newt, don’t be rude. I’m only curious in how your life has progressed since you cut me out.” There was a certain sinister undertone to what Randall was saying, but Newt was clearly used to it.

“What’s it to you if I moved on?”

“Just want to know that my pumpkins being looked after.”

“He is. By myself. Personally I think I’m going a better job than you ever did.”

“You cut me deep Newt.” Randall sighed. “It’s a shame there’s no one looking out for you though. At least you knew you were safe back home.”

“If that’s what you call safe, yeah. Personally I still stand by the sentiment that I should’ve cut off your dick when I had the chance.”

“Who’s to say you won’t have another chance?”

“Ok and that is where we end this.” Thomas interjected, slicing through the tension. Randall’s eyes locked onto him, and he was looked up and down.

“You’re the new boy.” He commented. Thomas raised an eyebrow.

“What makes you think that?”

“You’re Newt’s type. Authoritative, you hold yourself in a way that demands respect, you’re athletically competent and you’re a brunette.”

“I don’t have a type.” Newt muttered.

“So he’s not your new lover?” Randall raised an eyebrow.

“Y’know I actually didn’t realise it was any of your business.”

“Whatever you say.” Randall shrugged. “But who’s better in bed?”

“Him.” Newt deadpanned without any hesitation

“How come?”

“He’s not got denchers he has to take in and out every time.”There were a few sniggers.

“Can we get to the point here?” Minho butted in. “Yeah, uh- What the fuck are you doing here?” He asked.

“Me?” Randall asked. “Well, I thought I’d pop in for a visit, just to check on my boy. Figured I had to get back at the people who kidnapped him, so I thought, what better way than getting involved with the very thing you want, and the very thing you hate.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Thomas asked.

“I joined a crew, and we have your little chubby friend.”

“If you put a finger on him I swear I’ll-“ Thomas was cut off by Minho grabbing his forearm and tugging him backward.

“You want him back?”

“Obviously!”

“Perfect. Then we can compromise.”

“..compromise?” Thomas raised an eyebrow.

“Well, if Chuck won’t sway you, I have other means of persuasion.” He stepped back to reveal a huge chest.

Thomas’ eyes widened at the sight of gold and pearl necklaces pouring from the edges. Emeralds and sapphires burnt in the summer sun, glittering with temptation.

“The treasure.” He whispered.

“The treasure indeed.” Randall patted the lid of the chest with a grin.

“But- How- How is that possible?” Thomas stuttered out “you don’t have the map.”

“We didn’t have the map. But whilst you were so concerned with Newt and your other friend, we had a small group go out to your ship and tear up the place until we found what we were looking before, because unlike you, were not stupid enough to anchor it in plain sight.”

“We need that treasure.” Thomas muttered, slightly concerned about what the state of his ship would be when they got back.

“And you can have it. And Chuck.”

“Ok, so what’s the catch?”

“Follow me.” Randall smiled, hands behind his back as he began to stroll through the jungle.

Thomas exchanged a look with the others, before turning back to watch as the treasure was lifted up and brought after Randall. Newt drew up beside him and interlocked their fingers as Thomas began to follow the man, his crew trailing behind him.

They were surrounded fairly quickly, and so Thomas followed without a fight. He didn’t want to cause any issues, Chucks safety was on the line. So they followed, Newt limping beside him.

Randall drew up next to the two, and eyed their interlocked fingers.

“I must say Newt, you’ve had a bit of a downgrade. I mean- me, a rich, nobleman, to a- pirate?”

“At least he treats me right.”

“I did treat you right.” Randall seemed slightly offended.

“No you didn’t. I never wanted to marry you, you’re a fucking creep.” He grumbled. “And Tommy’s perfect.” Thomas squeezed his hand.

“Can’t be that perfect for a pirate.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well if he were perfect, he wouldn’t have to kill and steal to make a living for himself. He killed the entire crew on your ship- you knew them. And now you’re sleeping with him. It’s just Stockholm syndrome.”

“Maybe. Still more than I ever felt for you.”

“He’s a terrible person.”

“Guess loving a terrible person makes me one too?” He raised an eyebrow.

“You can still be redeemed. Forgiven.”

“By Who? You and father?”

“Exactly.”

“Why would I want to be forgiven by you? I want nothing to do with you two. I couldn’t give less of a shit about what you think of me, Randall. I’ve got something a lot better now.” Randall sighed, almost like a disappointed parent.

He moved to lead the way again, and they walked for a few more minutes before he stopped. The others glanced at him, before he drew back a leaf and allowed them into a clearing.


	33. Impasse

Thomas’ eyes widened.

“Chuck!” He gasped softly, meeting the boy’s eye. Chuck looked terrified, and Thomas couldn’t blame him. To be separated from his family for so long and then end up with Janson holding a dagger to your neck.

Janson. Thomas knew the crew had to be familiar, he knew if there was one way Randall would get back at them it would be to join Jansons crew.

“Ok, Janson. Let him go.” Thomas said softly.

“Thomas! It’s so good to see you again. I’ve really missed you!” The sly man grinned. “Sos Chuckie over here.”

“Give him back. What do you want? Just tell me.”

“Well, I’ve already got what I want.” Janson shrugged, nodding to the large chest of jewels that Randall was sat casually on top of. “I just wanted to watch your suffer. Watch you fight.”

“If you’ve got what you’ve wanted there doesn’t even need to be a fight. Why are you even here? You could’ve just got the treasure and left, you didn’t need to drag Chuck into this.”

“Like I said, I wanted to stick around for the drama.”

“What drama? There’s no debate to be had here. You give us Chuck, you’ve got the treasure, fairs fair.” Thomas frowned.

“Except, it’s not fairs fair.” Randall spoke up. “Because you have something I want, and we have something you want. That’s fair.”

“We don’t have anything you want.” Thomas frowned. He didn’t understand why the two couldn’t just be straight with him.

“But you do.” Randall smirked, “I want Newt.” Thomas immediately stepped in front of his boy, who swallowed tightly.

“Not happening.”

“Then we’ll have to kill Chuck.” Randall shrugged. Thomas panicked immediately, turning to Janson.

“Why are you doing this? Yeah you want to see drama or whatever, but how is this worth it?”

“What are you talking about?” His enemy raised an eyebrow.

“Well, you’ve got what you want. You have no reason to even be helping Randall in the first place, I mean, what was in it for you?”

“Money of course.”

“Money that you could’ve doubled in without his help.”

“Randall’s a businessman.” Newt added. “He’s not stupid. Whatever he’s offered to pay you, he’ll be getting that back, and profit with whatever cut he gets from the riches. You’re loosing more than you’re winning.” Janson’s face softened into skepticism, and he turned to look at Randall, who looked back at him with a roll of the eyes.

“Oh come now. You’re going to believe them? The enemy? Besides, what Newt’s saying just isn’t true. I told you that I’d pay you double your cut from the treasure, there’s no way I get a profit from that.”

“Maybe not, but you’re not that rich, are you Randall?” Newt raised an eyebrow, and Thomas marvelled at his coolness.

“What?” His ex demanded.

“Well, you see. One night I woke up late, and I got out of bed. On the desk, I saw a chart of numbers. Numbers of money, savings, income. Randall’s has been going down steadily for years. That’s why he was so hesitant to agree to my fathers deal and give him some of your money. Because you haven’t got enough money to pay him.”

“That’s not true.” Randall scoffed.

“Isn’t it?” Janson raised an eyebrow.

“No! Don’t be ridiculous, Newt has no idea what he’s talking about. He’s dumb and good for nothing but sex.” The man growled at the boy. Thomas’ fists clenched, but Newt got there first.

“Really? Cuz I seemed like I knew how to fight when I kicked your ass the last time I saw you.”

“Newt, you’re thick. You’re stupid and your father thinks you’re a disappointment. That’s why his only option was to sell you off.”

“You do realise that by using such immature insults, you trivialise your argument. My father is a superficial, condescending man who’s tiny little brain couldn’t comprehend that you were manipulating him the entire time. Unfortunately for you, I don’t have the brain of a walnut so I decided to do something about it, just to put off the marriage. If I were so doltish, would I have taken the liberty of burning almost all shares you have in the bank, and any of the money I could get my hands on, to bring your income down each month until you no longer had enough to pay my incompetent father off?”

“You- you did what?!” Randall lurched at him, and suddenly everyone had their hands up and Thomas tugged Newt behind him, Minho muttering something about not poking the beast.

“I’m just saying. If I’m the stupid one, what the fuck is he? He didn’t even realise why hundreds were going missing each month.”

“You.” Randall hissed. “I swear when we get back I will fucking-“

“Why do you want me back?” Newt asked, leaning a casual arm on Thomas’ shoulder. “Because I clearly don’t make you very happy. So why?”

“Because I need- I just need-“ Randall was seeming to unravel, breathing heavily, yet Newt continued to prod. Thomas wondered how used to it he was.

“You need someone to control? Well mate, you’re looking in the wrong place here. I’m not going to be controlled by you.”

“Newt you’re being a brat.” Randall growled at him. Thomas and Newt glanced at eachother, and when Newt turned back to Randall, he had a small smirk on his face. “Yeah. I am.”

“Randall, is this true?” Janson demanded. “You do have the money for me, correct?” He asked.

“Y- yes. Of course, of course I do. Don’t listen to Newt. He’s just a boy, he doesn’t understand.”

“How do I know you’re not lying to me?” Randall suddenly sighed and turned to the group of about ten behind him, motioning to circle around him.

“You won’t know wether or not I’m lying to you. But I am. Newt’s right, as much as it pains me to say so. I don’t have the money to pay you off. Because I’m not paying you at all.”

“What the fuck is going on?” Brenda muttered.

“This treasure is mine. No ones taking it, it’s mine. And it’s theirs.” He nodded to the people behind him.

“You bastard.” Janson chuckled. “You foolish bastard. How far did you think this through, I can see several faults in your plan right away.”

“Which are?” Randall raised an eyebrow.

“Well, one, you won’t be able to get Newt. Since you have nothing they want, what reason do they have to give you the boy. Two, the little team you’ve got, isn’t enough to fight the both of us. And three, you’re not a pirate. If we got into a fight, you wouldn’t last three minutes.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Yeah. You’re like seventy.” Janson shrugged.

“I’m not seventy.” He hissed.

“Janson, give us Chuck.” Thomas brought the conversation back around.

“Why should I? You have nothing I want.”

“Exactly. But we can give you something. Let us- let’s team up and get the treasure. It’ll be done in ten minutes, like you said, Randall doesn’t stand a chance. Then you can have the treasure and we can have Chuck.” Janson hummed slightly.

“I suppose I like the idea.”

“Then let’s do it.”

“How do I know you won’t turn against me?” He frowned.

“I couldn’t. You’ve got Chuck.”

“Do you want him first?”

“Well I mean, preferably but I kinda figured you weren’t going to allow that.” He shrugged.

“You would be right.”

“You can’t team up on me!” Randall seemed outraged.

“Why not?” Thomas asked.

“You hate eachother! You’re both- you’re worst enemies! Janson, they’ll stab you in the back you know they will.”

“And I’m supposed to trust you?” Janson raised an eyebrow.

“Well- I’m just- I’m right. They will. Or he will to you.” He turned to Thomas. “Let’s- Let’s team up on him! We can get your boy back.”

“And what’s in it for us?” Newt asked.

“Uh- um- you’ll have more people to help get him back.”

“Inexperienced people. However, if we teamed up with Janson- y’know, actual pirates- and got the money off of you, it would be much more efficient and less risky?” Thomas raised an eyebrow.

“I have the treasure. You team up with me, not only will I help you get the boy, I’ll- I’ll give you a cut.”

“How big of a cut?”

“Uh- five percent?”

“Yeah um- fuck that.” Thomas deadpanned.

“It seems like we’re at an impasse.” Janson commented cooly.

“It seems we are.” Randall swallowed nervously. “How- May I ask- do you fix these impasses, in your world?” He seemed to be dreading the answer.

“We fight. Until we get what we want.” Janson shrugged.

“Well that seems rather uncivilised.” Randall almost squeaked.

“Well if you thought that, maybe you shouldn’t have gotten involved.” Newt had a big grin on his face.

“I did it for you.” Randall glared back.

“Bit stupid of you though wasn’t it?”

“Newt, please. Just come home with me. We don’t have to get involved in this- savage lifestyle. We can be in love again.”

“You know what I’m in love with?” Newt sighed.

“What?”

“The idea of putting a sword through your chest.”


	34. Chuck

Newts words seemed to flip the switch. There was a cry to Thomas’ left and seconds later all sides had crashed together.

Thomas drew his machete immediately, coming blade to blade with someone. The woman pushed him backward, Thomas scooting backward until he ducked out of the way of a particular blade, bringing the blade down on her shoulder. The woman yelped and dropped her weapon, stumbling off into the crowd.

Thomas kept slicing and scraping blades with people, coming out of every fight with only a few scrapes. He slowly worked his way toward where Chuck had been minutes before, but he was yet to spot the boy.

“Chuck?” He called out over the yells, before ducking with a swear as a shot sounded above his head and knocked someone off their feet behind him. Thomas made eye contact with a scrawny boy that had fired the shot, who, when charged at, scampered away with a high-pitched scream.

Thomas fought his way through, turning on his heel to look around for the boy. What he saw instead, was Minho, busy fighting someone else to notice the man running at him with a blade. Thomas had his musket out in less than a second, and fired before he even thought about it. Minho whipped around as the man jerked and fell to the ground, before turning and nodding to Thomas. The captain nodded back, and turned back around. A man met him, almost nose to nose with his sword, and Thomas had to steady himself to fight off his strength. He pushed back on the blade with a grunt of effort, and when it became apparent that he was not going to win the battle, he pulled his blade out of it.

The enemy stumbled forward, and Thomas brought his machete down on his head. Then someone had him by the middle and was tackling him to the ground.

The shot sounded where he had been, and he whipped around to see Gally scrambling back off the ground.

“You ok captain?” He asked, helping Thomas up.

“Yes. Thank you Gally.” He nodded back softly, before turning back around, going back to back with his friend. “Any sign of Chuck?”

“I haven’t seen him, but he’s here. Harriet told me she saw him, Janson’s keeping him close.”

“Ok.” Thomas nodded. Someone ran at him, and Thomas sliced at their knee, causing them to topple to the ground.

Gally and he somehow got separated, and Thomas was beginning to work up a sweat. There was still no sign of Chuck, or Janson, or Randall.

He fought his way around in a fruitless attempt to find Chuck.

“Chuck! Chuck!” He called, but there was no reply. He sliced at someone else’s arm, before turning around again to try to spot the boy.

What he saw instead, was Randall wrapping his arms around Newt’s waist and attempting to haul him out of the fray, and away from the others. Newt wasn’t going down without a fight.

Thomas was about to run after them, when Newt kicked his ex in the balls, and when he was released, he grabbed him by the head and threw him over his shoulder into the ground.

Thomas’ eyes widened, and he remembered to ask Newt where the fuck he’d learnt that from.

His lover left Randall in the ground, and caught sight of Thomas, bounding towards him.

“You ok?” Thomas asked.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Are you?”

“A few scrapes but I’m ok.” He said, Newt nodding.

“Let’s find Chuck.” He turned back into the fray, and Thomas followed him.

However, the fray had seemed to settle a little, to watch something. Thomas grabbed Newt’s hand and pushed past the people.

Janson had two men with their hands on the treasure, and he was holding a sword up.

“This is ours rightfully. Anyone who tries to take it from us, is dead.”

“That’s not yours!” The dishevelled Randall said back.

“You wanna come try and get it?” Janson smirked, looking the weak man up and down.

Thomas and Newt exchanged a glance.

Chuck wasn’t with Janson. Or Randall by the looks of it.

They turned back around, scampering back through the crowd that immediately started back up again, calling for Chuck.

Suddenly Newt wasn’t beside him, and Thomas turned to see that the boy had been tackled by someone, who had straddled him and was about to plunge a machete into his neck. Newt’s eyes widened, obviously caught completely off guard.

Thomas wheeled around and threw back his machete, hacking it into the man’s arm. The man yelled and dropped his machete, which landed painfully in Newt’s arm.

Thomas kicked the man off of him, and the man rolled onto his side. The captain managed to reel back the temptation to beat the guy to a pulp, only due to the fact that Newt was injured.

Thomas turned back to his lover, who was yanking the machete from his arm with a groan. Thomas helped him up slowly.

“Are you alright?” He asked, looking over the boy’s wound. It was deep, and Thomas immediately grabbed the fabric from around his waist, tying it around Newt’s arm tightly to stop the blood flow, and pulling it tight with his teeth.

“Yeah. I’ll be ok.”

“You start to feel woozy, you walk away. Ok? You feel dizzy or sick or anything, you walk away. Understand?”

“But Ch-“

“You understand?” Thomas asked harshly. Newt nodded a little. “Good.” He turned back around, searching for any signs of Chuck or that his crew might be in danger. He saw none.

Thomas watched the fray, just to get a bearing of who was winning.

He could see almost none of Randall’s group, but where they were, they seemed to be doing ok, none of them were loosing badly. His crew were doing well where he could see them, with only a few cuts and gashes. However, the overwhelming number was Janson’s crew. Thomas had no idea when he’d gotten such a huge crew, but they seemed to be winning almost everything, pushing forward like an infection. Thomas wondered for a second why Janson had them still fighting when they had the treasure, but he supposed no one wanted to let them leave with it.

“Tommy!” Newt grabbed him by the hand, hauling him out of the way, when a shot of some kind of arrow embedded itself into a nearby tree. Thomas blinked for a moment, before turning to Newt to thank him. “Get your head out of cuckoo land, ok? Not the time.”

“Sorry.” He murmured, turning backward to see if he could spot Chuck. Then he saw a bounce of what looked like some kind of curly hair, and he went for it. Better to be safe than sorry.

Newt was hot on his tail as they raced through the crowd, Thomas almost getting his head chopped off. He turned to his right, to see Teresa. She seemed to be struggling with the man she was fighting, and stumbled backward. Thomas caught her, raising his musket to shoot the guy, but Brenda got there first when she threw a machete into his head.

Teresa turned to Thomas.

“Thank you Tom.” She whispered, before jumping up and running over to Brenda.

Thomas and Newt continued on their way over to the curly-hair-sighting-spot, but there was no sign of Chuck, still.

Thomas was about to give up, when Newt grabbed him by the hand and tugged him toward something.

Chuck was stood, looking lost and scared, cuts to the face and arms, stumbling around in an attempt to find someone he knew.

“Chuck!” Thomas yelled, and the boy glanced up with wide eyes. Thomas and Newt broke into a sprint toward him, Chuck stumbling over his feet a little before doing the same.

The captain and his lover ducked under bullets, weaved in and out of conflicts, pushed people, in a desperate attempt to get to the boy quicker.

Chuck was obviously wounded and disorientated, he kept tripping and stumbling. Thomas decided it got too close when a bullet took one of his curly locks out.

“Chuck! Stay where you are and crouch down! We’ll come to you!” He called. The boy did what he was told and crouched where he was, head between his knees.

Thomas and Newt picked up the pace, Newt stumbling every now and then because of his ankle. They kept running, and Thomas’ heart kept pounding.

That was until Randall grabbed Chuck by the arm and hauled him to his feet, and Thomas skidded to a halt a few metres in front of them.

“Let him go.” He growled.

“Give me what I want.” Randall smiled at Newt.

“Not happening.”

“Tommy it’s ok.” Newt stepped forward, and his lover grabbed him by the hand.

“Newt, dont.” Chuck pleaded. “Go, and think of a plan. I can wait it out, I’ll be ok.”

“Chuck- no.” Newt looked pained, and Thomas could feel the exact same expression in his heart. He didn’t want to leave Chuck, he didn’t want Chuck to have to go through that self sacrifice.

“Don’t worry about me. I can look after myself, I’ll be ok. Go, think of a plan, and come back for me.”

“Chuck..”

“Go on!”

It took all of Thomas’ strength to walk away from the boy.


	35. Faith

Thomas ran a hand over his face, spitting out blood.

He was waiting for Newt to find him, to know wether or not his foot was going to heal, and wether or not his arm was alright.

Thomas sighed deeply.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Chuck. He never wanted to walk away from the boy, he hated to think what was happening to him. But he knew he had to walk away.

Thomas knew that if he’d gone after Randall and Janson all guns blazing with no plan, someone would’ve been killed, and it probably would’ve been Chuck. He wasn’t stupid enough to let that happen, no matter how much he cared about the boy and wanted him back.

The fact that he knew nothing of Chuck’s state, and hadn’t for almost two days was enough for Thomas to tear his hair out. He felt sick with worry, but he knew that his logic needed to overrule his heart in the situation.

Two days. It had been two days since Minho, Newt and Chuck had gone overboard, but it felt like weeks. There had been a few occasions where Thomas had been awake for days, running only off of adrenaline, but he was so tired.

His limbs ached and his scratches stung. His eyes were painful and dry, and despite the fact that they’d brought food, the dull ache of hunger was ever present.

Newt sat next to him, and Thomas glanced up out of his thoughts.

“You ok?” He asked, taking Newt’s hand and kissing it softly. The boy sighed a little.

“My arms ok, just a gash. Teresa says as long as I don’t get sand or anything in it, it’ll heal with only a scar.”

“And your ankle?” Thomas asked.

“Yeah- Uh- Not been so lucky with that.” He laughed quietly. “Teresa said it started to heal, but not quite how it should be. If I’m lucky it’ll manage to right itself and I won’t be limping for the rest of time, but what she was too scared to tell me was that, with everything that’s going on, there’s no way in all hell that it’s going to right itself.”

“So you’ll be limping for the rest of your life?”

“Most likely.” He shrugged a little. “But, y’know. Like you say, you can’t be a pirate without sacrifices. I mean- I’ve seen all your scraps and marks.”

“I don’t have a permanent limp though Newt.”

“Yeah well some guys have all the luck.” He shrugged, running a hand over his face.

“You’re tired.”

“So are you.” Newt murmured. “Will we sleep tonight?”

“Yeah. We’ll sort out a plan and we’ll get some sleep.” He reassured.

“Can I sleep with you?” Newt met his eye, and he looked almost anxious at Thomas’ answer.

“Of course you can.” He wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulder. “You can always sleep with me.”

“That’s good.” Newt murmured, picking at loose threads on his pants.

“How are you feeling? About Randall?” He asked softly. Newt sighed deeply.

“Pretty shitty. I mean- I was never gonna feel great about it.”

“I know. But it’ll be alright. He won’t hurt you.”

“I know.” He shrugged a little. “But it’s not a logical feeling, y’know? Like- logically I know he can’t hurt me because even if all else fails, I will still beat his ass but- every time he looks at me I feel sick and my heart goes fast and I just want to hold onto you. He makes me feel unsafe. And I mean- jesus- he’s got Chuck and I-“

“Chuck’s going to be just fine, love.” Thomas pressed a kiss to his temple, keeping his head close. “It’s one more day. One more day of seeing his face, we’ll get Chuck, and you’ll never see him again.” Newt nodded a little.

“I just hate the fact that I know he’s here. Somewhere, in the dark.”

“And he’s inexperienced. You’re safe here, we all have weapons. You know for a fact that I’d cut off my own arm before I let anything happen to you.”

“I just want that chapter of my life to leave me alone. I’m happy where I am, with all of you. I’m happy being with you.” Newt took his hand.

“And I’m happy being with you too.” He murmured, rocking the two of them softly. Newt smiled a little, leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

“How are you feeling?” Thomas sighed a little.

“I’m flagging a little. Im tired, and I can’t stop thinking about Chuck.”

“He’s a smart boy Tommy. He’ll be ok.”

“I just- I hate the fact I had to walk away from him.”

“You didn’t have a choice. You know it was for the best.”

“It didn’t make it easy.” He murmured sadly.

“No, I know but think about it this way. No matter where he is, Chuck knows that tomorrow, we’re coming for him. And we’ll get him out, he knows that. He trusts and loves you like a brother.”

“That’s the issue. A brother wouldn’t walk away from him like that.”

“Tommy, it was either walk away and think of a plan, or get him killed. He understands that. You’re doing the right thing, and you’ve given Chuck the hope he needs. He’s a strong boy, he can hang on until we’re there. Have faith in him.”

“I do, I just-“

“He has faith in you that you’re coming for him. You need to have faith in him that he can look after himself and that he’ll be ok.” Thomas met Newt’s eyes, and searched them for any uncertainty, but found only confidence.

“You’re right.”

“I know.” Newt smiled.

“Newt, Thomas!” Brenda called, and Thomgs glanced over at the larger group, before standing and helping his lover up. The two walked, or limped, over to the others, and sat on a log in the middle.

“Ok, let’s plan this then.” Thomas sighed. “Has anyone got any questions before we start?”

“Do we care about getting the treasure, as well as Chuck?” Sonya asked.

“Yes we do, but obviously Chuck’s a priority. If Janson’s off the island by the morning, there’s not much we can do about that accept go after him after this is all over, but if he’s not, we’ll think of a way to get it here.”

“Well if we were going to go after both, we’d need two parties.” Teresa pointed out.

“Or we could just go after the treasure after we’ve got Chuck.” Frypan pointed out.

“Two parties is probably a better idea.” Thomas frowned.

“How come?” Minho piped up.

“Because Randall’s less likely to give us Chuck back if we go in with a big party. He’s not a pirate, if we all went after him, he’ll feel intimidated. The smaller the group, the more likely it is that he’ll give us what we want.”

“Fair point.” Minho noted. “But surely we need every man to fight Janson’s crew.”

“We can spare a few.” Thomas shrugged. “We’ve beat Janson with smaller crews that what we’ll have.”

“Right, you’re right.” Minho hummed.

“So who will go in each party?” Newt asked.

“It depends. Who wants to go get Chuck?” Almost everyone put their hand up. “Ok- bad question. Uh- let’s see. Winston you go. Fry, you go. Harriet you go.”

“Newt should go.” Brenda pointed out.

“Huh?”

“As bait.”

“As bait?” Thomas raised an eyebrow.

“Well, if we use Newt as bait, make Randall think he’s totally alone with him, isn’t he more likely to give us Chuck?”

Thomas immediately hated that idea.

“Thomas, I know what you’re going to say but Brenda has a point.” Minho said. “Newt can go in, ‘give himself up’, and ask Randall to let Chuck walk away. The others can pick Chuck up, and there, no conflict needed.”

“The others pick him up and then what? What about Newt?” Thomas asked.

“Um-“

“Newt can beat him in a fight.” Aris shrugged. “Just beat him up and run.”

“But he has people on his side. They might be inexperienced but I couldn’t fight them all.” Newt murmured.

“So- so have one person collect Chuck. And the others ready to strike. As soon as Chuck’s out of the picture, the others fight, they get Newt and they’re out of there.” Minho expanded. Thomas glanced at Newt, who looked incredibly uncomfortable, but seemed to swallow it and nod.

“Sounds like it could work.”

“Perfect.” Minho said, glancing at Thomas. “Can you forward that, Captain?” Thomas was feeling even sicker than before, but he nodded a little.

“Yeah.” He murmured.

“What are we going to do about Janson?” Alby asked.

“I mean, I think that’s a case of going in, all guns blazing.” Teresa shrugged.

“There’s no stealthy way to do that?” Winston asked.

“With Janson, no.” Thomas put his captain head back on. “We’ve just got to fight him for it.”

“Great.” He sighed.

“Which is why, you all need to get some rest. Go to sleep, eat as much as you need in the morning and be ready to set off early.”

“Yes Captain.”

-

Thomas ran a hand through Newt’s hair as the boy pressed his face to his chest, clutching his shirt with one hand.

“I don’t want to do it.” He whispered, looking up at Thomas, eyes glistening. Thomas’ heart broke and he drew the blond impossibly closer.

“I don’t want you to do it either. But Chuck needs you.”

“I know. And I will do it. I just don’t want too.”

“It’ll be alright. It’s a few minutes, you can do that, I know you can.” Thomas reassured him.

“You know, you don’t have to pretend you’re ok with this.” Thomas just sighed a little and kissed the boy’s head.

“We’ll get through it, yeah? You and me, we’re strong. Not gonna let your creepy ex get in the way of what we have.” Newt just nodded a little and sighed against his chest. “You’re my brat, and you always will be. No matter what happens tomorrow.”

“I love you Tommy.” He murmured softly, visibly relaxing at Thomas’ words and the fingers through his hair.

“I love you too Brat. Now get some sleep.”

“Ok.”

Thomas waited until Newt’s breaths were steady, to close his eyes and try to sleep off his worry.


	36. Go

They trudged through the jungle for what seemed like the hundredth time. Though Thomas vowed that the next time he came back through it, he’d have Chuck by his side.

Newt grabbed his hand, and Thomas held on tight, helping him through the roots and thick vines. Sonya and Harriet drew up next to them, and Thomas smiled at them.

“How you doing, girls?” He asked.

“We’re alright.” Sonya shrugged. “A little tired, and hungry.”

“We miss Chuck too.” Harriet added, her girlfriend nodding.

“But we’ll get him back soon, so that’s good.”

“Yeah, it is.” Thomas nodded.

“What are you gonna buy with your share of the treasure?” Newt asked from side Thomas. Sonya and Harriet glanced at each other with a happy glint in their eyes, and Harriet spoke up.

“We’re going to settle down and get a cottage together-“

“By the coast.” Sonya added.

“Yeah, and then we’re gonna adopt a child, or two, from the orphanage.”

“That’s so sweet.” Newt cooed, and Thomas nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, that’s so great girls. We’ll have to come round one day, see you two and the kids.”

“Of course!” Sonya grinned. “But- no pirate life for them. Never ever.”

“Jesus no.” Thomas shook his head.

“What about you, Thomas? What are you going to do with your share?” Harriet asked.

“I’m buying Newt stuff. I have a fairly demanding boyfriend.” Newt scoffed and shoved him playfully. “No, I have nothing to spend it on, really. So I figured I’d buy Newt a couple things to keep him occupied. Sewing, painting, that kind of stuff.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet of you.” Sonya smiled warmly. “I knew you’d be a great boyfriend one day. You just come with a caring nature.” She explained.

“O- oh. Well thank you Son’.”

“And you, Newt?” Harriet asked. Newt hummed a little.

“I think I’m going to save mine for a rainy day. Wait until we wanted to buy a house- or- y’know, if that will ever happen.”

“I’d like it too.” Thomas shrugged. “But, definitely in a couple of years.”

“Yeah.” Newt agreed. “Still, only young.”

“Exactly.”

“Well I hope that all goes really well for you, and that you’re both happy.” Harriet smiled.

“I think you two are really cute.” Her excitable girlfriend chirped. “Couldn’t say I thought you were going to fall for the person you hated so much, captain. But it’s really sweet.”

“Thank you Sonya.” Thomas smiled.

“It’s ok!” The two trotted off a little further to the front.

“Sonya’s so sweet.” Newt smiled a little.

“Reminds me of you.”

“Huh? How?” 

“You’re both bouncing off the walls constantly.”

“Thank you?” Newt laughed a little. 

“Did you mean what you said?” He asked softly, “About wanting to settle down with me?”

“Of course.” Newt nodded readily. “Not right now of course, but I want to at some point.”

“I’m not sure I’ve ever thought about it. Or- y’know, about settling down. Living in a house and going down to the market, strolling down to the beach.”

“Doesn’t it sound perfect?” The boy grinned eagerly. “We could spend an entire day in bed, kissing and cuddling if we wanted too.”

“That does sound perfect.” He agreed. “I’m just- I always guessed I was made for action.”

“You think you’d get bored?”

“Not bored. Just restless.” Thomas shrugged. “But maybe that’s just because I can’t really remember a time that I wasn’t in the midst of action. I’m sure if I lived it for long enough, i’d get used to it.”

“Yeah. I guess.” Newt seemed a little put off, so Thomas squeezed his hand and immediately backtracked.

“I mean- I want too! I’d love to- the thought of spending each day relaxing and having a proper life with you sounds amazing!”

“But you’re not sure if you could sustain it?” He asked, a twinge of sadness present in the boy’s voice.

“Newt, I’d love too. I’m a pirate, it’s just not what I’m made for. But I’m sure if I properly tried it out, I’d love it.”

“You might love it for a little- for a break. But you’re right- you’re a pirate. You’re always going to want to get back to the water- to the danger.”

“Love, let’s not have this conversation right now. At the moment, it doesn’t seem like a good idea, but we’ve already established that we’re both too young for that yet. In a few years, when I’m older and more tired, I’m sure I’ll feel differently about it.”

“You’re right, you’re right.” He nodded. “Sorry for being  bratty.”

“You weren’t. And even if you were you know it’s what i love about you.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not.” The group ahead of them stopped, and Thomas swallowed a little. He’d been dreading arrival since they set off, and he turned to Newt, who had suddenly become equally pale. 

“It’ll be ok. Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He said quietly. Thomas leaned forward and pressed his lips to Newt’s. The boy clung to him particularly tightly, and was reluctant to pull away. “You should go.” He whispered.

“I’ll go when I know that everything’s going smoothly.”

“It’s going to be hard to watch.”

“Yeah, well. It’s going to be hard to do.”

“I’ll be alright.”

“I know you will. You’re strong.’ Thomas smiled a little, pressing a kiss to the blonds head. “You got this.”

“Yeah. I got this.” Newt squeezed his hand one last time, before walking toward the trees separating them and the clearing. The crew crouched down behind the trunks and watched silently as Newt made himself known to Randall. 

Thomas crouched behind a particularly thick tree with Alby. 

“Randall.” Newt said, voice confident, but soft. Thomas watched Chuck, who was sat on the ground by Randall’s men, visibly light up, before his face dropped when he realised that Newt had come ‘alone’. 

“Newt!’ Randall grinned. “Are you alone, sweetheart?”

“Yeah. The others are back at camp, thinking of a plan. I slipped away to come find you.”

“And why is that?”

“The other’s were trying to think of a way to get both Chuck, and I out, And I just thought- what does it matter wether or not I’m ok? Chuck’s so young, he should be the priority. So, if I give myself up to you, I need you to let him go. Let him walk straight back to camp. Let them leave.”

“How do I know this isn’t a set up?” 

“I’m literally just in a tunic and pants. I have no weapons on me, It’s early, and if I’d come with anyone else, you wold’ve heard them.”

“You want Chuck to just walk?”

“Yeah. Let him walk back, let me give him directions. Then you can do what you want.”

“Newt, you can’t do this.” Chuck immediately spoke up, and Newt turned to him. 

“Chuck, you don’t get a say in this. Ok?” Newt said rather harshly, but it seemed to work because Chuck immediately caught on that something was slightly off. “You walk straight back, no rights, no lefts. You just walk in a straight line until you get to the beach. The other’s are camped right below the biggest plan tree on the west side of the island. Is that understood?” 

“Yeah.” Chuck said quietly.

“Hang on.” Randall stepped closer to Newt. “Before you come with me, I need to check that you really have no weapons.”

“I literally just told you I-“ Newt stopped to grit his teeth when Randall began to pat him down, taking his time. Newt squeezed his hands into fists as Randall ran his fingers over his arms and chest, humming. 

“Nothing here.” He murmured, before coming almost nose to nose with his ex and whispering something that only Newt could hear. Thomas didn’t need to know what it was, the fact that it was enough for Newt to tense up and shoot his eyes to the ground was enough to make his blood boil. 

“Alright.” Randall finally stood back, nodding to Chuck, who was hauled up by one of the men. “The boy can go.”

“We have to go.” Minho murmured quietly, pulling on Thomas’ sleeve. The man grit his teeth and watched Newt. 

The boy was small. He looked small, and scared. His hair was hanging in front of his eyes and his fists were clenched. Thomas didn’t want to leave him. He wasn’t sure he could walk away without knowing, or even being able to tell Newt that it would all be ok.

“Thomas.” Minho hissed, tugging on his arm. “We have to go right now.” 

“I- MIn’-“

“Thomas, i know this is hard. But if you stay here, you’ll fuck this up, and Randall will know you’re here. Then Newt is killed, and then Chuck is killed. Come on, let’s go. They’ll be alright.” 

Thomas took a deep breath, one long last glance at Newt, before turning up and following his first mate into the dark of the jungle, and away from Newt.


	37. Fate

Thomas and the others made their way steadily and stealthily toward the spot they were the day before, hoping that Janson was still camped out there.

“Thomas,” Minho said. “You’ve got to stop thinking about Newt.”

“Well considering the fact he’s my boyfriend, that’s a little difficult.”

“Yeah I know, but you can’t be distracted at the moment. It’ll get people killed.” His first mate countered sensibly.

“I know, but I just- it’s not really something I can control.”

“Then learn to control it.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“I don’t give a shit how easy it is. You’ve got to do it. How do you think Newt’s going to feel if I have to go there and tell him you’re dead because your head wasn’t screwed on right? How am I going to console him when he breaks down and blames himself? How am I going to deal with a broken child who fell madly in love with a fucking idiot?”

“Alright, Alright.” Minho’s words stung slightly, but he knew he was right. “Ok, you’re right. No more Newt.”

“Yeah, and Thomas.” Thomas glanced at his first mate. “Don’t talk to Janson. Whatever he’s going to tell you, it’s just to get to you and you can’t let that happen. Not again.”

“I won’t.” Thomas nodded.

“Good that.” Minho’s voice lowered slightly as they drew up to the sight, the crew crouching together and quietening down. Thomas and Minho made they way to the front to glance through the trees at their enemies.

Janson was looking through the chest, his crew around him laughing and joking.

Thomas frowned deeply.

That didn’t make sense. Janson’s crew had the money, the treasure, they had nothing else on the island that they needed. So why were they just stood in a clearing, with no sign that they had even camped there, like they were waiting for someone.

“Thomas! Good of you to join us.” Janson straightened and began to circle, clearly unaware of where Thomas was specifically. “Couldn’t leave without you, you see. I think we’ve got some unfinished business that we should settle here, like adults. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Putting a lot on the line for me.” Thomas said back.

“Well I think you and I have reached that point in our relationship where we can make sacrifices for each other, wouldn’t you?”

“Sure.” Thomas stood up and emerged from the shadows. “I’d love too.” His crew followed him, Janson’s own crew seemingly straightening and making how many there were of them a lot more obvious.

“Oh good.” He grinned, before Thomas’ enemy raised an eyebrow. “Where’s that boy of yours? You seem to be a few men down.”

“They’ve gone after Randall. Figured we could take you without all of us here.”

“Now that is a bold statement, considering the number of us. Even before you were put at a disadvantage, you didn’t stand a chance.”

“We’ve beaten you before.” Those words seemed to anger Janson.

“You haven’t beaten me. If you’d beaten me I’d be dead and buried at the bottom of the ocean.”

“Well, that can certainly be arranged.”

“Oh it is on.” Janson drew his sword, and the floodgates seemed to open. Thomas clashed his machete against the captains’ first, and a moment later it was all he could hear around him.

Janson drove his machete forward, laughing spitefully at Thomas, who jumped back. He sliced and blocked and dodged the attacks, but Randall was relentless.

Suddenly, Thomas felt sick. Sick with worry and sick with fear. He wanted to live. He wanted to go back and he wanted to hug Newt and he wanted to check that Chuck was alright and he wanted to leave with the treasure. He wanted to watch as Sonya and Harriet waved them off from their seaside cottage, he wanted to have a celebratory drink with Minho.

He was young, he was, and still had so much he wanted to do.

He wouldn’t let Janson take that away from him, he refused too.

He fought with a new determination, new aggression and new purpose.

He would be the one to make it out.

He drove his machete forward, slicing at Janson’s chest slightly. The man hissed and glared at him, thrusting his sword forward again. Thomas dodged out of the way again, stumbling slightly.

“Come on Thomas, don’t get sloppy. It’d be a shame if anything happened to you, wouldn’t it?”

Thomas tried to ignore him, and swatted forward with his blade, nicking the man on the arm. Janson swallowed back a wince of pain.

“What would happen if I took your head back to your boyfriend on my sword?” Thomas dodged an attack. “You know, I don’t blame Randall for wanting him back. Wouldn’t mind asking him out myself with you out of the picture.”

The captain grit his teeth together, breathing steadily. He knew if he talked back he was giving Janson what he wanted. He knew if he got angry he was giving Janson what he wanted. And he didn’t want that. That meant he’d gotten reckless.

“I’m sure he’d forget about you quickly if he were with me. He wouldn’t even care that you were dead after a few days, I’d make him forget all about it.” Thomas gripped his weapon tighter. “He wouldn’t even remember your name by the time I was done with him.”

“Shut up.” Thomas muttered, before biting down on his tongue.

“Oh? What was that?” Thomas didn’t reply. “You don’t have an opinion on me stealing your boyfriend? Then again- I suppose it’s not stealing if you’re dead. Actually, now that I think about it, he’d make an incredible play toy for my crew.”

“Shut up.” Thomas growled. He couldn’t help himself. Newt was his weakness, it was something he was going to have to admit one day or another.

“What? You don’t want the hard truth that your precious boy would be great as a prostitute?” Thomas thrust his sword forward angrily, Janson dodging it and slicing a deep gash down Thomas’ shoulder. The captain stumbled back with a glare. He tried to take a deep breath and calm down. For Newt.

“Come on Thomas. Tell me, what is he like? Is he loud?” Thomas kept pushing it downwards the best he could, but it was proving to be no use.

“Shut up before I break your bones.”

“Threats now Thomas? That’s not very polite. Would your boyfriend like you as much if he knew what an angry, aggressive person you are Thomas? Or does he already know? Is he scared of you? How many times have you hit him?”

Thomas lunged forward, knocking them both off their feet. Janson landed on his back with a thump, and Thomas discarded his sword to wrap his hands around his enemies neck.

Janson’s eyes immediately widened as he began to scratch at Thomas’ hands. But the captain put all of his body weight into it, and watched in pleasure as the man scrambled and gurgled beneath him.

“Won’t be able to say anything about Newt by the time I’m done with you.” He laughed softly to himself.

Suddenly, Janson had the hilt of Thomas’ machete in his hand. The pain came right after the captain was sent rolling off of Janson, groaning at the throbbing at his temple.

Then his enemy clambered on top of him, and Thomas barely had a second to recollect himself and grab Janson’s wrists to stop the huge blade from entering his chest.

Janson put the weight into his hands, pressing down with a grunt of effort on Thomas’ chest. The younger man’s arms burned with the strain and he cried out, knowing he couldn’t hold it for much longer.

Thomas kicked out his leg and shoved the man off of him, grabbing Janson’s machete from where it was sheathed. He straddled the man again, and his enemy raised his hand to fight back. Thomas struck Janson’s hand and the man yelled out, dropping his weapon.

Janson looked up at Thomas, startled and bewildered, as Thomas took a deep breath.

“You shouldn’t have stayed.”

He drove his machete into the man’s chest.

Janson jarred for a moment, coughing and spluttering up blood, before he stilled, eyes still wild and scared.

Thomas got up, leaving his machete where it was, and raised his voice to the remainder of Janson’s crew.

“Your Captain is dead!” That caught people’s attention, as fighting stopped and they all turned toward Thomas. “Go now, unless you want the same fate.” The few left immediately scampered away, grouping together.“And if I ever see you anywhere near us again, I’ll do the same thing to you. Are we clear?”

They nodded, and disappeared into the trees.


	38. Dread

“Alright, Sonya, Alby, Aris. You guys take the treasure back to camp and get ready to leave. Remember, we don’t know what’s happened on the others sides, so be ready for everything.”

“Yes Captain.” The three grabbed the chest, and with Aris keeping watch, they stumbled into the dark of the forest.

“Where are we going?” Gally asked.

“To get the others. Give them help if everything’s gone to shit.” Thomas tugged his blade out of Janson’s limp body, sheathing it and beginning to walk back the way they’d come.

He didn’t look back.

“That was pretty rough.” Minho muttered, wiping the blood from his lip. “I told you not to listen to him.”

“The reason he’s dead is because I listened. Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Yeah, I guess. Doesn’t mean you should make a habit of it.”

“Yeah, yeah. Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” His first mate nodded.

“Everyone else alright?” Thomas only needed to raise his voice a little, due to the fact that everyone was quiet. He got a few replies back, none of them being no so he took that as a win.

“I just hope the others are alright.” He commented.

“They will be. They knew what they were doing.” His first mate shrugged. The group was clearly tired and injured. Minho’s patience was clearly wearing thin, so Thomas stopped talking and nodded.

His thoughts didn’t stop racing, however.

He’d thought over every horrible possibility in his mind, by the time they got to the clearing.

What if Newt was dead? What if everyone was dead? What if no one was there? What if Randall had killed them all? What if they were all dead apart from Randall? What if there was only one left? What if Janson’s crew had found them first and joined in the fray? What if they’d killed everyone?

“Newt- Jesus.” Thomas snapped out of his daze and realised they were at the clearing. Thomas’ eyes widened.

Randall was on top of the boy, doing his best to hit and kick the boy. Or, he was, before Newt tackled Randall to the ground and grabbed a knife.

Thomas could see tears streaming down the boy’s face as he struggled with the older man, both trying to get leverage on each other. The captain wanted to reach out, do something and help, but no one else was moving.

Randall’s crew were dead. Winston was cradling Harriet in his arms, she looked badly injured, but alright.

They watched as Newt pinned his ex’s hands under his knees, and raised the knife.

“No! Newt please don’t!” The man’s shrieks and yells could be heard from every corner of the island, and Thomas could only describe them as yells of terror.

“Don’t! Don’t do this!” Newt yelled back, and the man kept on screaming, the blond shouting back at him to shut up and make it easy.

Thomas could see the boy struggling. He knew deep down Newt wasn’t capable of it. He couldn’t do it.

Which was proven when the boy put down the knife, slid off of his ex and curled up on the floor in tears.

Thomas’ eyes widened, and he darted forward as soon as Randall grabbed the knife. He shoved Newt out of the way, and yelled in pain when he felt the blade pierce his chest.

There was a sound, a gunshot, and he saw someone slump beside him, but Thomas couldn’t feel that. He couldn’t hear that. The only thing he heard was Newt’s gut-wrenching scream, and then he’d fallen onto someone’s lap. Newt stroked at his hair, grabbing at his face.

“Tommy, hey it’s ok. It’s ok, look at me.”

“Newt..” Thomas was surprised at how weak his voice sounded. Newt was sobbing, the boy’s tears falling into his mouth.

“It’s ok. You’re going to be ok, yeah?”

“No.. it’s ok.” Thomas was slowly becoming numb.

“No, no it’s not ok. None of this is ok- christ this is my fault- tommy you have to stay awake. We were going to settle down together? Remember?”

“In a seaside house.” He whispered.

“Mhm, in a seaside house. And- and I can teach you how to sew. You want that?”

“Yeah.” The man breathed.

“So you got to hang on. We’re going to get you out, you’re going to be ok.”

“Newt,” Thomas took his hand. “Don’t let this be the end of you.”

“Don’t, don’t start talking like you’re never going to get to say these things to me again, ok, I won’t have it.”

“Newt-“

“No, no no-“

“Listen to me, Brat.” Newt stopped to take in a shaky breath. “You’ve got to go on, if I don’t make it out. Ok? Don’t just be a broken child that fell in love with a fucking idiot.”

“But I am! I am because you are a fucking idiot. But you’re my fucking idiot and I need you. Please don’t go.”

“I’ll try, for you.”

“Don’t close your eyes, ok? Just keep them open. Look at me.” Thomas wanted too. He wanted too for Newt, but his eyelids were getting too heavy and soon the shouts around him soon faded into the soft chatter of nothing.

-

“Thomas!” The first thing Thomas felt was a slap to his cheek. The second thing Thomas felt was a kiss on the same cheek.

“I’m so mad at you but I love you and I’m glad you’re safe!” Newt glared at him.

“Newt what the fuck.” He grumbled, blinking in the scene around him. They were definitely back at camp, the sand was hurting Thomas’ eyes.

“Don’t do that to me!”

“I didn’t choose to get stabbed.”

“You didn’t have to sacrifice yourself for me.” Newt murmured.

“That’s my job.” The boy just shot him a look. “What’s the damage?”

“You’ll be ok. It’ll leave a scar, and you lost a lot of blood, but it missed your heart.”

“Well that’s good.” He murmured. “Are you ok?”

“Other than my hair falling out from stress, I’m ok. Ankles well and truly fucked but what can you do.”

“And Chuck?”

“Safe and sound.”

“Harriet?”

“Still healing. Sonya was inconsolable when we got here. But now she won’t leave Harriet’s side.”

“Told you she reminded me of you.”

“You’re both just lucky you have partners that care so much about you.”

“How long have I been out?”

“About a day. Minho’s not happy. He’s gonna shout at you when you’re better.”

“Well at least someone’s feeling like their normal self.” Thomas shifted slightly, chest stinging uncomfortably.

“That’s going to hurt for a few days. I’d advise you not to move too much.” Newt advises, squeezing his hand.

“I’m sorry I worried you Brat.”

“I’m sorry you had to save me. My fault for being a little bitch.”

“Newt, you didn’t become a pirate because you wanted the money and the adrenaline. You became one to get away from home. You’re not a natural killer, you’re a big softie and it was wrong of me to put you in the position where you had to do that.”

“You couldn’t have done anything. I have enough self defence training to pass for someone who hasn’t got an issue with violence.” The boy murmured, and Thomas noticed how deep and dark the bags under his eyes were.

“It won’t happen again. If I can help it.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you know when we’re scheduled for leaving?”

“Whenever you and Harriet are alright too. Minho wants it to be in a couple days at most.”

“Ok.” Thomas nodded. “Sorry I worried you brat.” He said again, taking newt’s hand and kissing it softly.

“Yeah well you should be.”

“When was the last time you slept love?”

“When we slept together.”

“Do you want to have a nap?” He asked softly. “You look tired.”

“I’m ok. I’ll sleep when we’re back on the ship.”

“You’ll sleep in a few days?”

“Yeah.” Newt nodded. Thomas gave him a look before cupping the back of his neck and guiding him down to Thomas’ chest.

“Not happening. Sleep.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re not going to hurt me you weigh less than a feather.” He murmured back. Newt didn’t need much convincing. He slumped down next to Thomas and curled up, grabbing onto his tunic and clutching it like a child. Thomas did his best to wrap his arms around Newt, who yawned and was spark out in about two minutes.

Thomas smiled softly at the boy, trying to gently massage the worry lines out of his forehead.

“Thomas!” The captain whipped around and pressed a finger to his lips. Minho seemed to get the message, and he nodded, before sitting down on a log next to them. “How you feeling?” He murmured.

“Ok actually. Yeah I’m feeling good. It hurts a bit but I’ve had worse.”

“That’s what I kept telling Newt, but the poor thing was devastated.”

“I tried to tell him, he shouldn’t be upset, that he should move on.”

“Well if he moved on in the eighteen hours you were asleep, I’d be a bit worried.”

“You know what I mean. I tried to let him down gently.”

“You can’t let someone down gently when all they’ve done the whole relationship is fall harder and harder for you.”

“I guess not.” He sighed.

“I’m gonna guess you want to talk about work stuff when you’re feeling a little better?” Thomas nodded.

“Just enough to get my head on right. Then we can talk.”

“Alright.” Minho nodded. “Well for what it’s worth, I’m really glad you’re not dead mate.”

“I appreciate that.” Then a question sparked out in Thomas’ mind, and a frown can’t to rest on his forehead. “Min’, when I was stabbed, I saw someone go down.”

“Randall. As soon as he stabbed you he was shot.”

“Thanks.” His first mate just shrugged a little.

“Don’t thank me, I didn’t do it.”

“Oh. Who did?”

“Newt.” Thomas blinked a few times.

“Wh- excuse me?”

“Newt did it. Soon as you were injured he took out his musket and shot the poor fucker point blank.”

“Jesus, I had no idea. How could he do that after he had such an issue stabbing him? Yeah.”

“I dunno, man. Love makes you so crazy things.”

“I just find it hard to believe. That after everything and how Newt wanted everyone to be a pacifist, he got a gun out and shot someone he knew for almost his entire life in the face, quicker than any of the pirates around him.”

“Thomas, I think you need to get him out of here.” Minho muttered.

“Huh?”

“This life’s not meant for him, we know that. He’s a good kid, it’d be wrong to have his innocence spoilt. Get him out before he turns cold.”

Thomas glanced down at Newt’s angelic face, and felt his chest rise with dread.


	39. Happiness

“Look, Thomas.” Minho sat down on the log opposite him, and Newt stood up.

“I’ll give you some privacy.” He smiled a little, and slunk away to chat to Sonya.

“Is this the point where I’m well enough for you to get mad at me?” Thomas asked, clutching his warm soup closer.

“Yes, that is exactly the point in which it is.” His first mate ran a hand through his hair. “Because what you did was completely idiotic.”

“This is true. But I did it for Newt.”

“How many times have I told you that he will be the death of you?” He asked.

“Yeah, and you were right, and I’ve accepted that. Newt’s my weakness, and that’s just the way it is.”

“But it’s not the way it should be.”

“Min’, it happened, I put myself in danger for Newt. What are you doing to do about it?”

“Make sure I know it won’t happen again.”

“Well you’ll be here a while, because I’d do it again in a heartbeat. And nothing you say is going to be able to change that.”

“You realise you’re infuriating. Like, really, love has made you-“

“Careless and too selfless for my own good. Whatever you’re going to call me, I already know it. I’ve figured, there’s not much I can do about how I’m acting, so what’s the point in fruitlessly trying to change it?”

“It might damage your crew.”

“But has it?”

“Well..no..” he shrugged. “But if we’d given Newt back to Randall and his father, Randall would’ve never came here, and Harriet wouldn’t have gotten injured. And I’m not saying I have an issue with Newt, I love him. I’m just saying, logically, he’s caused a bit of an issue for the crew.”

“And if he hadn’t have been there then Brenda wouldn’t have made it when she fell in the water. And if he hadn’t have been there then Chuck might have gotten captured with you two and killed. And if he hadn’t have been there then I would’ve been shot. He’s apart of the crew, Min’. Ok? I know he’s not a pirate, and I know sometimes he ends up putting us in danger, by no fault of his own, but you could argue that about anyone. Chuck put us in danger because if he wasn’t captured, we wouldn’t have had to go after them and no one would’ve gotten injured.”

“I guess.” Minho sighed. “My point still stands. He’s not meant to be on the water.”

“I know, I know. I’m working on it.” He sighed.

“How are you feeling anyway?”

“Eh. Ok,” he shrugged. “Could be a lot worse.”

“Well you’ve got Teresa to thank for that.”

“Thomas!” The captain glanced over Minho’s shoulder to see Chuck hurtling towards him. His first mate chuckled and stood up.

“Have fun with him.” He turned and walked away, stopping to ruffle Chuck’s hair and call him ‘kiddo.’

“Hiya Chuckie!” Thomas grinned as the boy stopped and plonked himself down on the log Minho had been sat on.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“A lot better than yesterday. How are you feeling?”

“Lots better too.” Chuck nodded. The only wounds Thomas could see were a few scrapes and cuts, but the boy looked mostly ok.

“Well that’s good.” He nodded. “Have you talked to anyone about what happened?”

“Not really.” The boy shook his head. “I wanted to talk to you about it really.” He explained.

“Ok.” Thomas nodded. “What happened?”

“Well we got here, and Newt and Minho got surrounded. Newt told me to run away, and tie my tunic tie to a tree to let them know where I was. So I did. I ran all the way to the other side of the island, and I found a little cave. I tied my tunic tie to a tree nearby, and I ate the inside of a coconut for dinner and for breakfast. Then in the morning, I heard someone coming, and I thought it might be you guys but I wasn’t sure. So I stayed hidden. But it wasn’t you, it was Janson and his crew. They took me to a clearing and then you showed up!

‘The whole time during the fight I was looking all over for you, I swear. But I just couldn’t find you. After, when I was with Randall, he got me no food because he didn’t know how to get food for himself. So I was really hungry, and then Newt showed up.

‘I did what he said and I walked off, but Harriet was there. And then when we went back, there was a standoff. Everyone fought, but we won because they didn’t really know what they were doing. And then Newt and Randall got into a fight but you turned up during that.”

“Sounds pretty intense.” Thomas noted. “You weren’t badly hurt?”

“No, they left me alone really. They just teased me and stuff.”

“But you’ve checked with Teresa that you’re alright?”

“Oh yeah.” He nodded. “I’m ok.”

“Have you eaten much since you’ve been back?”

“Yeah, I ate all of my rations. Teresa says it’s important that I eat a lot when we’re back on the ship.”

“I think that’s wonderful advice.” Thomas smiled fondly.

“When are we going back?”

“Tomorrow probably. Whenever Harriet feels well enough too.” He explained.

“Oh right.” Chuck nodded.

“How did that happen?”

“Harriet? Well, she was taking two of them at the same time, and they got the better of her. But me and Winston helped and got rid of them. I was really worried for a minute though.”

“I can imagine. You’re really brave for saving her like that Chuckie.”

“Thanks.” He smiled. “Thomas, are you going away?”

“Going away?”

“Yeah, with Newt. When you got stabbed, and Newt was saying you were going to buy a house together. Is that true? Am I not going to see you anymore?”

“Chuckie, one day I’ll be too old to do this anymore. And I’d like to settle down with Newt, but it’s not the plan for right now. Besides, even when I do retire, you’re still going to see me. You can visit when you’re the captain.”

“I’ll never be the captain.” Chuck scoffed.

“How do you know?”

“Because.” Chuck shrugged. “I dunno.”

“I’ll put in a good word Chuckie, don’t you worry.”

“Oh, thank you.” He grinned.

“That’s alright. Now go on, off with you. Go check on Harriet and see when we’re set to leave.” He smiled. Chuck nodded and got up, shooting off without a second glance.

Arms immediately wrapped around his middle, and Thomas hummed in contentedness.

“Who’s this pretty thing wrapped around me?” He teased.

“Careful. This pretty thing has other options.” Newt huffed, sitting next to him.

“You keep telling yourself that.”

“To be fair. You’re the only one who’ll put up with how much of a brat I am.”

“Exactly. It’d be a miracle to find someone as patient and kind.”

“That’s true.”

“And handsome and sweet and caring and hot and-“

“Alright you’re pushing it now.” Newt scoffed.

“Newt, I’ve been thinking.”

“You’ve been thinking or Minho’s been thinking for you?”

“A little bit of both. I’m just wondering,” he sighed and scratched at the back of his neck. “Minho says I should get you out of here. Get you far, far away from this life and never return.”

“Why? Does he dislike me that much?”

“No! Minho likes you, he just thought that maybe it was corrupting you.”

“Huh?”

“He told me you killed Randall.” Thomas’ voice lowered considerably, and Newt’s eyes shot down to his lap. “He thinks I should get you out of here before someone that wasn’t meant to be, turns into a ruthless killer.”

“But- if you’re all ‘ruthless killers’ why can’t I be? I want to stay with you.”

“And I’m sure the others want you around too, but Newt, you’re not a pirate. You’re a boy and Minho just- doesn’t want that to get spoilt, considering the fact you became a pirate to run away. You never wanted to kill people.”

“Do you think I should leave?”

“I’m not saying you should leave, no one is.” He squeezed Newt’s hand. “But I want you to stay the way you are. Kind and caring, you don’t deserve to be scarred, mentally or physically.”

“I’d do it. I’d do it all if it meant I could still be with all of you.”

“Did it feel good? When you killed Randall?” Newt searched his lap for the answers for a moment, before shaking his head. “Why not?”

“I hated it. I was so angry- i scared myself, and- and the way he jolted and hit the ground- the way he stopped screaming so suddenly- and..all the blood..I-“

“Exactly.” Thomas took his chin gently and guided him up to eye contact. “People on this ship, wouldn’t have even thought twice about it. I killed Janson, and I felt great about it. But you scared yourself, because you’re not an angry person.”

“So what do you suppose I do?”

“I just think, maybe running away to a pirate ship wasn’t the best idea. You should find that house on the seaside, settle down.”

“Settle down with who?”

“A nice man I-“

“Are you breaking up with me?” Newt’s voice came out tiny, and Thomas glanced up from where he’d been avoiding eye contact to see Newt’s eyes glistening with tears.

“Newt, I don’t want too, you know I don’t. I love you, but-“

“Ok, you love me, I love you, what’s the issue?”

“I’m not right for you. You’re kind and I’m-“

“You’re a ruthless pirate, I know. We’ve had this conversation many times, but I don’t care. I don’t care who you kill, it doesn’t matter to me, it’s never mattered. And if you think for one second that I’m settling down, and leaving you? You can think again because it’s never going to happen. I would kill Randall a thousand times over if it meant I could stay with you, you’re not going to force me to leave you. I don’t care how traumatised or hurt I become, you’re not getting rid of me.”

Thomas searched Newt’s eyes for any reluctance, but he only found determination, anger and sadness.

“Newt, you shouldn’t be out here.”

“So come with me. Settle down in the cottage with me.”

“You know I can’t do that yet.”

“Why?”

“Because, I’m still young.”

“You’ve got seven years on me so why am I having to settle down?” Newt demanded.

“I don’t want you getting hurt, ok?” Thomas snapped a little bit. But Newt didn’t back down.

“I don’t want you getting hurt either but I don’t decide what you should and shouldn’t do with your life. Wherever you go, I go.”

“So what are we going to do? Since you don’t want to kill?”

“Well like you said, I can’t do any of the piratey bits, so I guess I’m just back to being a hostage.”

“You are going to have to do something though. We can’t just keep you on the boat unless you have something you can do.”

“Well, I can sew, so I can make beds and blankets and repair sails and stuff. I’m fairly certain I’m one of the only people on that ship who can fluently read, and I can paint the masthead. You were complaining about how scruffy it got.”

Thomas mulled it over. He hated that Newt was useful. He could live so much easier knowing that the boy was somewhere safe, living a happy life.

Thomas frowned.

He supposed Newt couldn’t be that happy, if that’s not what he wanted to do. Newt seemed to be one that would follow whatever made him happy.

Thomas supposed, If the thing that made Newt happy was him, he wasn’t really one to stop him from following that.


	40. One Day

“Newt,” Thomas knocked on the door, and the blond glanced up from where he was sewing.

“Yeah?”

“We’re about to drop Harriet and Sonya off.” He smiled. The boy put his things aside, and followed Thomas out onto the deck.

The ship was drawing closer to the dock, and Harriet and Sonya were doing double checks that they had everything.

Thomas always felt sad whenever someone left. He loved his crew like family- they were his family, and it was always sad to see them leave. However, he always came back to visit, and he knew they would be happy. He’d miss Sonya’s sewing skills, and immaculate precision with steering, along with Harriet’s aim and protectiveness, but he just wanted what was best for them.

The ship was anchored on the dock, and they watched as the two girls hauled their things onto the wood.

“Guess this is goodbye then?” Harriet smiled sadly at them.

“Goodbye for now. Can’t get rid of us that easily.” Thomas chuckled softly.

“Oh let’s make this quick, I’ll get all emotional.” Sonya sighed exasperatedly. “I love you all, so so much! You’ll be the first to know when we have children!”

“And you’ll be invited to the wedding.” Harriet added calmly.

“And I swear you better go to the coast and pick up the letters we send you or I’ll hunt you down.” Sonya threatened.

“We will.” Minho laughed. “Like we’d ever want to lose contact with you.”

“I’ll really miss you guys.” Sonya sighed.

“Me too.” Harriet murmured.

“And we’ll miss you, but this is an important next step in your life. And you have our full support.” Thomas smiled softly.

“You’re the best!” Sonya was clearly getting emotional, so Harriet took her hand before she changed her mind.

“I’m just gonna lead her away because she’ll never leave.” She laughed.

“Probably for the best.” Teresa smiled.

“Bye guys!” Sonya waved as her girlfriend lead her up the dock. “Kisses!”

“Bye Sonya!” They called back.

When the girls were out of sight, the group set off again, a little sad, but hearts full with the knowledge of the two women’s happiness.

-

“Do you think we’ll be like that one day?” Newt glanced up at Thomas, where the man was cuddling him in his arms.

“Like what?”

“Like Sonya and Harriet.” Newt asked, placing a hand on the captain’s chest, tracing patterns onto the skin.

“Yeah, one day.”

“When is one day?”

“I’m not sure.” He admitted. “I’d like it to be soon, for your sake. Like I said, I don’t want this life to hurt you. But I’m not sure I’m ready to leave yet.”

“Well that’s fair.” Newt noted with a shrug.

“What would we do if we lived there?”

“We could wake up whenever we wanted, and go down to the market for fresh food- bread and fruit. And we could go on walks on the beach, and cuddle in bed and spend all the time together.”

“Is that your dream life?”

“That’s what I’ve always wanted. I could teach you how to paint and stuff.”

“You’ve really thought this through haven’t you?”

“It’s not weird or anything. I just, I dunno. I liked thinking about what life could’ve been like, without my father or Randall.”

“Do you miss your father at all?”

“No, not in the slightest. I miss my mother, but I was just a means to an end for my father. I’m sure he’s not too emotionally upset that I’m gone.”

“What a dick.” Thomas murmured.

“Well, what can you do? Death changes people. I suppose he’s the person you don’t want me to end up like.”

“You’re a brat but you could never be as bad as your father.”

“You think murder will make me cold. Death made him cold.”

“But it’s different?”

“Different?”

“I’m not worried that you’ll become a cold person usually. Like now- I’m not worried that you won’t be my soft, squishy boyfriend. I’m just worried that you’ll stop caring about murder. And I don’t care about it- and I wish I did.”

“Why?”

“Because- I don’t know. It’s not a good feeling to know that you’ve killed people and you don’t feel bad. I think- if you feel bad when you do it, it shows you have some kind of conscience. But people like me, we’re just left with the question of wether or not we’re terrible people or not.”

“You’re not a terrible person.”

“Not to you. But I’m sure I’m a pretty terrible person to an innocent lady who’s husband was accompanying you on your trip to England and never came home.”

“I suppose so.” Newt frowned.

“Not everyone deserves it, but it’s just the way it is. And I hate that it’s that way, but also- I don’t. Because I don’t care. I know I should care, but I don’t. It’s not a nice feeling.”

“So, you don’t want me to stop caring, because not caring is horrible.”

“Exactly. It’s good that you have a conscience. You’re young, and still developing. It’s not right to finish the process of growing up with no conscience.”

“But, If you think that it won’t change me being your ‘soft, squishy boyfriend’, why does it matter that much?”

“Because it’s not nice for you.”

“Oh, right.” Newt settled back into his chest for a moment, apparently done with his interrogation.

“I want you to end up as a person with a good heart. And you can’t do that if you’re having to mercilessly kill people.”

“Oh right.”

“I love you too much to let that happen to you.” He smiled. Newt glanced up at him with a soft smile.

“You know you can’t protect me from everything?”

“I can try.”

-

Aris steered them straight, drawing up parallel to the ship.

“Alright, this should be fun.” Thomas said, drawing his machete and watching the crew on the other ship become quickly more panicked.

“Thomas, can you promise not to fall in love with the hostage this time?” Minho asked.

“He better not.” Newt huffed. “I’ll be having his eyes for breakfast.”

“I’m not that much of a pain, I’m not going to fall in love with the hostage. Only reason I did was because you were such a pain in my ass.”

“Some backwards logic there but alright.” Newt scoffed.

“Well if you hadn’t had been so stubborn and so much hard work, then I wouldn’t have brought you to my cabin and then I wouldn’t have fallen for you.”

“Then I’m making a rule. No hostages in the cabin.” Newt nodded.

“Aw, you’re no fun. Never thought of polyamory?” Minho laughed.

“Keep going on about it there won’t be a hostage left to be polyamorouswith.” Newt threatened lightly.

“Unfortunately, killing a hostage when you’re not supposed to counts as treason, brat.” Thomas grinned.

“You wouldn’t, you love me too much.” Newt kissed the corner of Thomas’ mouth with a smile.

“I don’t.” Minho winked at him, and Newt rolled his eyes.

“Come on then let’s get on with it.” Newt grabbed his machete, and put down a plank next to the others.

Thomas and Minho leaped across after him, and the usual began.

Thomas went straight for the hostage, and was surprisingly not bothered his entire way there.

“Come with me.” He demanded to the woman, who immediately burst into tears.

“Please don’t kill me!”

“I won’t if you come with me.” He said.

“Ok, ok!” She put her hands up and let Thomas grab her wrists, pulling her out from the cabin.

There was one person left, as per usual, at the edge of Newt’s sword.

“Newt, leave it.”

“Why?”

“Leave a witness.” He shrugged, giving the sobbing woman to someone else.

“But I don’t wanna.” He pouted. “That’s no fun.”

“Come on, do as I say.” Thomas nodded his head toward the boat. “You wanna get in trouble?”

“No..” Newt huffed, turning to the quivering man in front of him. “It’s your lucky day sweetheart.” He grinned, ruffling his hair and skipping off after Thomas.

Thomas and Minho shared a glance, and Thomas’ occasional spark of unease set in his stomach.

It was his fault, he knew that.

And he hated himself for saying he wouldn’t have Newt any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it yall :’) I hope you enjoyed this story, I thought the slightly not perfect ending was interesting. Thank you for your ongoing support as always. Also, I’m going to take a break, as usual, but I’m thinking of starting a Twitter just to keep you all updated. Let me know what you think! Also! One shot suggestions are always open <333
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: I now have a Twitter (Fairylights4672) which you should follow for updates and polls on my stories <333
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE PART TWO: (if you follow me on Twitter you would have already seen this)   
> Hey yall, so I actually have no idea what to do next. I’m thinking of having a few changes to the way I write things and when I posit.   
> 1\. I’m thinking of having a longer break. I think I might have burnt myself out and I’d rather come up with quality content than just making it because I feel like I have too.   
> 2\. Recently I’ve not been very happy with what I’ve been writing, and I think sometimes I put quantity and frequency of posting over my need for quality. So I was thinking, for mental health reasons also, that posting maybe twice a week would be better, as it would allow me to focus on the quality of what I was posting more, and allow me to focus on my mental health a little. More.   
> So yeah, let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas for what I should write next, let me know :)


End file.
